


White Rabbit

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Conditioning, Dark fic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Hardcore, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, urethra insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Based off of ContrivedCircus's discontinued work, White Rabbit.Reader Discretion Advised.-Orihara Izaya has been abducted. He's been placed in an isolated, locked room. He doesn't know where he is. And he doesn't know who kidnapped him.Not that he hasn't seen his kidnappers. But his kidnappers do not speak, have matching black hair, matching black suits, and matching white rabbit masks.Izaya has been taken down a rabbit hole he may not have a chance of getting out of.--





	1. Chapter 1

Izaya woke with a splitting headache. The spot right behind his eyes was pulsing with a dull ache. It felt similar to a hangover. Very unpleasant and something Izaya wished he didn’t have. The only comfort he had was the soft bed underneath him. He rubbed his face into the pillow as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his eyes to block the light out.

 ** _‘Why is the light on?’_** Izaya thought with an audible groan.

The informant opened his eyes a slit. The white pillow and blue blanket obscured a portion of his vision.

**_‘Wait, my blanket and pillow case are black…’_ **

Izaya’s eyes widened in realization. He jolted upright quickly, however, that caused a wave of lightheadedness to encase his mind. His vision swirled as his brain went numb. He felt like he was going to fall over as the floor was getting closer. Izaya reached out and grabbed the metal bedframe. He pulled himself back up, despite his sight being encased in black spots, and flopped back on to the mattress.

Izaya waited patiently for the lightheadedness to pass. He kept his eyes open, staring at the ceiling he could barely see. The black slowly started to seep away as blood returned to his brain. Within the next minute, Izaya’s vision began to clear.

He stared up at a stone ceiling, a bright florescent white light the only light source. There were no windows in this room.

Izaya was painfully aware he wasn’t in his bedroom. This was not any room in his house. He had no clue where he was.

The raven sat up, slowly this time so as not the give himself a headrush again. He then looked around himself. He was in a ten-by-ten foot room, the walls made of complete stone. As he thought, there were no windows at all and the light on the ceiling was the only one. There were no lamps, there wasn’t even a nightstand, and he couldn’t spot a light switch on any of the walls. The room was barren of most normal bedroom items. No dressers or wardrobes. Besides the twin-sized bed Izaya sat on, the only other object in the room was a doll house, sitting on a blue play mat.

**_‘How did I…?’_ **

Izaya glowered at his surroundings. He tried to remember what happened last night, but it was all a blur. A fog blanketed his memories. He leaned down and closed his eyes, putting his hands over his brown orbs so there would be no distractions.

**_‘Retrace my steps. I met with Shiki-san yesterday. We had an appointment set previously but I had to raincheck due to Shizu-chan’s meddling on that day. So, I met with him yesterday. Nothing worth mentioning happened. Just business with no interruptions.’_ **

Izaya’s brows furrowed.

**_‘I left Ikebukuro without Shizu-chan finding me. I got on the Yamanote Line to head home. Mikado-kun called me while I was on the train. He asked me to meet up with him. He wanted some information on Aoba-kun and the Blue Squares. I scheduled an appointment with him tomorrow—today, most-likely, if my sense of time is still correct. I got off the train. And then…’_ **

Izaya opened his eyes to stare at his hands.

**_‘Nothing unnatural happened. No one was following me. I went to dinner at a ramen restaurant. Made it back to my apartment at 10:30-ish.’_ **

He had trouble remembering after that point. He had made it into his apartment building. He had punched in the code and had been in the elevator. He had gotten off on his floor and then…

The memories began to return. They were vague, and a few pieces were missing but he had a general idea of what might have happened.

_Izaya entered his apartment without a worry. He took off his shoes and closed the door behind him. The whole house was quiet and dark. The lights were off, the city glow seeping in through his wall of windows to illuminate his desk and furniture. Even without the help from the city, he knew his place well enough to maneuver without light. He walked into his living room._

_He paused. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Something wasn’t right with his home. He couldn’t see anything out of the norm, however. It was just a gut feeling telling him he was in danger._

_Izaya took two steps to the left and reached for the light switch._

Izaya pursed his lips slightly. **_‘What happened after that?’_**

The informant closed his eyes tight shut, trying to force the memories out of him.

One memory in particular rose to the surface. He could barely make it out—it was so vague, it was possible he had imagined it to fill in the blanks—but the next thing he recalls is his head becoming warm. His breath was thrown back in his face. Phantom hands ghosted his flesh in tight grips. He had trouble breathing. He felt a pain in his lower back. Then everything was black.

Izaya glowered yet again.

**_‘Okay. Break it down. Break it down…My head got warm. My own breath was warming me. Something was put over my head. A bag probably…smelt like burlap. Something was pulling on my neck; made it hard to breathe. Most-likely there was a rope around my neck to keep the bag in place. I was struggling. I had to be. So, the rope choked me. They grabbed me to stop my struggling.’_ **

Izaya looked up finally. He looked down at his arms.

Immediately, he became upset at seeing he wasn’t wearing the clothes he had fallen unconscious in. He was wearing black pajamas. Someone had changed his clothes while was out. Someone had seen his naked body.

Izaya did a quick check, to verify that he hadn’t fallen asleep last night and that the memories he thought he remembered were real. He pulled the pajama bottoms around his waist to look at what lied underneath. Izaya was greeted with the sight of his own genitalia. He wasn’t wearing underwear. He _had_ been wearing underwear yesterday. Izaya clenched his teeth.

He let the pajama’s go, the elastic band slapping back into place to hug his waist. Izaya unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged the fabric off and looked at his body. He didn’t have any bruises on his torso. There was some yellow discoloration on his left arm from the person grabbing him but that was it. He twisted to look at his back, particularly the spot that had hurt last night. It was closer to his spine, so he couldn’t see it. He then reached back and rubbed the spot with his fingertips. He felt a small bump, like a mosquito bite. It stung to touch as well, as if touching an open wound.

**_‘Most-likely from a syringe.’_ **

Izaya pulled his shirt back on. He began to button it.

**_‘They didn’t want to hurt me. They could have bashed my head in while I was vulnerable or even choked me out. They had the rope on my neck, they could have. The fact that they used sedatives means they didn’t want to disable me, just incapacitate.’_ **

Izaya finished buttoning his shirt as he looked around again. There was a camera in all four corners of the room and one over the door. There were no blind spots for Izaya to exploit. His kidnappers were thoroughly watching him.

He knew there was more than one kidnapper. He had felt at least three different hands holding him last night and someone was pulling on the rope around his neck. Someone also had to administer the drug. Three hands holding Izaya, one holding the rope, one to hold the syringe. Izaya could deduce he had at least three assailants.

It was possible that they were hired hands to bring him here. That thought crossed his mind. The people last night made no noise. Izaya didn’t even know they were there until it was too late. These weren’t random gang members who were looking for a quick buck. They were professionals. Or they were determined. There was no hesitation in what they were doing. Their emotions were stoned.

Regardless of the case, this wasn’t random. This was a premeditated idea between potentially three people who had plenty of time to come to terms with their decision. There was no fault in what they were doing.

Izaya’s eyes narrowed.

The raven then stood. He was bare foot and the stone floor was cold. But he could ignore it for now. The raven stomped his feet as hard as he could muster.

**_‘No echo…’_ **

He walked over to the closest wall and slammed the side of his fists against it. The result was the same. He repeated this action on every wall until he made a complete circle. Lastly, he pummeled the steel door, getting the same outcome.

**_‘No echo means we’re most-likely underground. It’s hard to tell with stone but I’m 80% confident I have to be underground.’_ **

Izaya glanced over at the dollhouse. For the sake of covering all his bases, the broker walked over and opened it. It was a standard dollhouse, with two stories, a living room, bathroom, two bedrooms and a kitchen. The furniture was to be expected. The only thing out of place were the dolls. There were four dolls in total, all looking to be handmade by someone who didn’t know how to carve. The wood of the doll was ragged and unsmooth and the clothes were barely staying together. However, whoever made them took the time to polish the wood so Izaya wouldn’t get slivers.

But even with the amateur making, Izaya could figure out the features of each doll. All the dolls were faceless, but one was a blond bartender, one a black-haired person in a white suit, and one another black-haired person in a Raira Academy uniform.

**_‘Shizu-chan and Shiki-san but who’s the last one? Is this supposed to be me from high school? I never wore my Raira uniform; I wore my middle school uniform.’_ **

Izaya scrutinized the doll, rolling it over in his hand to see if there was anything distinguishable about it.

**_‘If the kidnappers know of Shiki-san, I would assume they did their research. In which case, I would assume they knew I never wore my uniform. Maybe this isn’t me?’_ **

Izaya put the Raira doll down and grabbed the fourth and final doll. This one was another black-haired person. It was completely naked except for a black coat with tuffs of fur on the hood, wrists, and bottom hem.

**_‘This has to be me. Then who’s the raira doll?’_ **

Izaya picked the carving up once again. He scrutinized it long and hard.

**_‘…Is this supposed to be Ryuugamine Mikado?’_ **

He stared at the doll for a moment longer before tossing all of them back into the doll house. He closed it and stood.

**_‘Why specifically those three, out of all the people I know? Shizu-chan, I can understand but the three together makes no sense. Shiki-san, Mikado-kun, and Shizu-chan are on complete opposites sides of the spectrum from each other. Trying to lump them together for any purpose makes no sense.’_ **

Izaya sat down on the bed.

**_‘Okay, organize the facts. I was kidnapped by no less than three assailants. Whether they were hired hands or are the actual orchestrators is unclear. I am certain I’m underground, most-likely in a bunker of some sort. They didn’t want to cause injuries, so they used drugs instead of brute force. However, the fact that I’m in a bunker means they don’t want anyone to hear me if I were to call out. I’m secluded, cut off from the rest of society down here. There’s a laundry list of reasons why they would want that.’_ **

Izaya looked around once again.

**_‘Stone rooms don’t have much stability in insulation. Oxygen and heating are limited unless there’s a vent system.’_ **

The broker tilted his head down to peer under the bed. His assumption was right, as there was a vent against the wall. It was small—way too small for Izaya to use as a potential escape route. He could only fit his arm in it, that’s about it. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t make a racket with it.

Izaya lied down on the floor and shimmied underneath the bed so that he was face to face to the vent. He took in a deep inhale of breath.

**_‘It doesn’t smell like fresh air. This vent most-likely leads to an air conditioner. No one would be able to hear me if I yell with that being the case.’_ **

The informant pushed himself back. Once he was out from underneath the bed frame, he sat up straight.

**_‘Okay. I was kidnapped by three assailants. I am underground, probably in a bunker. All the walls are made of stone and the vent system is man-installed. They didn’t want to hurt me when they kidnapped me. They want to make sure no one can hear me no matter what. They have this place locked tight, so chances of escape are near to none. I’m being monitored by whoever kidnapped me with no blind spots in the camera roll. Everything I do is most-likely being recorded, even now.’_ **

Izaya sat on the bed once again.

**_‘There’s only one way in and out of this room. I doubt that door leads to the bathroom so either I will be escorted to and fro or I won’t be alive long enough to need the restroom.’_ **

The informants stomach clenched at the thought.

**_‘Whoever orchestrated this knows me well enough to know of my relations to Shiki-san, Mikado-kun, and Shizu-chan. To what extent is unclear but considering the three have absolutely nothing to do with each other besides me, I can assume they know enough. I don’t think Mikado-kun and Shiki-san have ever met so I have to be the only connection.’_ **

He glanced at the camera’s, staring right at it.

“Hello, kidnapper-san?”

**_‘I have a when and a where. I don’t have a concrete who. And I have nothing as far as what or why. So just one step at a time.’_ **

“I’m awake now. I think negotiations can start taking place.”

Izaya waited. Nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**_‘Are they not going to show themselves?’_ **

Izaya waited.

There was no clock and his phone had obviously been taken from him, so he had no way to tell the time other than counting. Which is what Izaya decided to do—not like he had anything better to do with his time.

Five minutes passed, and no one came to the door.

Seven minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

**_‘Is it possible they just wanted me out of the way? They put me in here, so I can’t meddle in something? Does that mean Yodojiri Jinnai is the one who hired them to kidnap me? He’s wanted me out of the picture for a while now. When stabbing me didn’t work, he went to the next alternative.’_ **

Izaya grabbed his pillow.

**_‘Does that mean that no one is every going to come through that door? I’ve been abandoned here to die.’_ **

The informant hugged the pillow to his torso.

**_‘No, that can’t be it. The bed and pajama’s don’t make sense with that scenario. They obviously wanted me to be comfortable for whatever reason. Which means they most-likely won’t let me starve to death.’_ **

Izaya glanced to the doll house.

**_‘They have plans. I just don’t have enough facts to make the bigger picture yet.’_ **

Izaya decided to take a look at the dollhouse again. All the informant could do to regain control was show his kidnappers he wasn’t scared. So, he put the pillow down on the floor and nonchalantly lied down on it, positioning it under his stomach. He opened the doll house and, propping his elbows on the blue mat so they wouldn’t hurt, grabbed the dolls. He pulled all of them out.

He grabbed the Shizuo doll. With a bored expression, he pulled the black pants off of the wooden Shizu-chan and grabbed the Izaya doll. He pulled the pants onto his doll, leaving Shizuo’s lower half naked.

He then grabbed the Shiki doll. He took off the white suit. He was surprised to see that they took time to put in the details. Shiki always wore a black button up under his white suit jacket and whoever made the doll incorporated that. Izaya pulled the shirt off and dropped it. He pulled the white suit jacket back onto the Awakusu-kai executive. He picked up the black shirt again, grabbed the Izaya doll, pulled the jacket off and put the shirt on. He then pulled his signature coat back on the doll.

The steel door clicked. Izaya’s eyes widened as he pushed himself up. He stood at attention as the door opened. The steel scraped against the concrete floor, grating against Izaya’s ears. His hands were clenched, and his heart was beating louder than he would like. He didn’t show how nervous he was, however. Instead, he smiled.

Two men walked in. Izaya could only assume they were men from their flat chests. They could be small breasted women but Izaya doubted it. The two were skinny and tall. One was a few inches taller than the other while the shorter one had broader shoulders. They both had black hair—both of which were smoothed down with what looked like hair gel, although the taller individual’s hair was just a tad longer than the other man’s—and both wore matching black suits.

They looked relatively identical. If it weren’t for the height, Izaya could have mistaken them for twins.

After all, he couldn’t see their faces. Both of them wore happy white rabbit masks.

A chill went down Izaya’s spine as he became a little uneased. It was never a good thing when full grown men wore masks designed for children. It was a clear attempt to disturb others—in this case, Izaya.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Izaya said. “I must say, our original meeting wasn’t very polite, don’t you think?”

Izaya didn’t know if these were the men who kidnapped him. However, he would goad them in hopes one of them would give a reaction that answered his suspicions.

The men said nothing. They both stepped forward without a word. Izaya backed away but there was little room for him to go. He glanced passed his kidnappers to the open door.

**_‘I could try to make a run for it.’_ **

The taller of the two reached out for Izaya.

**_‘Then again, I don’t know how big this place is.’_ **

The raven hopped back. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back on to the mattress. The man finally grabbed Izaya by the arm.

The masked man made no move to do anything. He just held Izaya while the shorter masked man went over to the doll house.

**_‘It’d be in my best interest to be complacent for the time being. Maybe they’ll let me leave this room and I can figure out the layout and find the exit.’_ **

The man went about undoing what Izaya had done to the dolls. He stripped the Izaya doll naked except for his coat and put the clothes back onto their designated dolls.

“Is there a significance behind those dolls?” Izaya asked, giving a small tug against his restrainer. “If you’re going to go through the effort to fix what I’ve done to them, I can only assume you don’t like me messing with your stuff. If that’s the case, don’t you think I shouldn’t be allowed around them?”

Neither of them answered.

Izaya smirked up at the one who held his arm. “There’s no point for you to fix them. So long as they’re at my disposal, I’m only going to do it again.”

The man finished fixing the dollhouse and closed it up.

He then turned and swung his fist out. Izaya’s eyes widened as he was punched in the solar plexus. A string of saliva flew from his gaping mouth, the air being forced from his lungs. Izaya fell forward on reflex. He wanted to sit on his knees in order to hold his stomach. The taller masked man refused him, keeping a firm grip on his bicep so Izaya was stuck sitting on the bed.

Izaya couldn’t even hold his stomach as the man who assaulted Izaya grabbed the informant’s free bicep. The two masked men pulled the raven to his feet. Izaya wasn’t able to get a footing. He was still struggling to breath, the last thing he wanted to do was start walking. The two were unrelenting, however. Mercy wasn’t in their forte at this point in time.

Izaya was pulled to his feet. He was leaning heavily on one of the masked men as he wheezed harshly. The two pulled Izaya forward towards the door.

Izaya coughed roughly. He couldn’t let these men have the upper hand on him. So, he forced one foot in front of the other. That’s all Izaya could focus on, his eyes on the ground to watch where he stepped. He was aware that his steps were not stepping in a straight line and if it weren’t for his restrainers, he’d be wobbling all over the place. Izaya took in deep breathes, trying to regulate his breathing. It was a struggle and unfortunately, he couldn’t change the pace his body recovered.

By the time Izaya was finally functionable, he stood in front of a new steel door. The raven looked over his shoulder to see he had been walking down a stone hallway. The door to the room he was previously in was completely out of sight. He must have been walking for quite a bit.

The steel door before Izaya clicked. He noticed neither of the men reached into their pockets nor was there a keypad for them to put a code in. These doors had automatic locks that were either activated in a control room or by someone with the switch. These two didn’t have it so it had to be a third party—potentially the third member of this kidnapping fiasco.

The taller man pushed the door open with one hand. Izaya grimaced to the steel rubbing against stone. Izaya glanced down.

**_‘There aren’t deep scuff marks on the floor. They haven’t used this facility often.’_ **

That gave Izaya a bit of comfort. At least he could rule out serial kidnapper.

Izaya was pushed forward. The raven watched where he was stepping for a moment then looked up. Immediately, his stomach dropped.

Before Izaya was an operation table with a pair of stirrups used to keep one’s legs up—usually seen when a woman was giving birth. This operation table was modified to look like a typical dungeon porn table, with leather straps in the area of the wrists, neck, and stomach. He could see the table was able to fold right at where one’s hip would be. If that part of the table were to be dropped, the only thing holding up that person’s legs would be the stirrups. Next to the table was a small operation platter with utensils raging from syringes to scalpels to surgical scissors.

Standing by the table were two more men. They both wore black suits like the ones that held Izaya and they both wore identical happy white rabbit masks. They were both shorter than the ones who restrained Izaya, one relatively shorter than the other by a few inches. Izaya would dare say he was the shortest in the room—even shorter than him. The shortest rabbit had a head of black hair that was slicked down like the others. The other masked man was the same, black hair that was slicked down to match his compatriots.

**_‘So, there’s actually four of them.’_ **

The shortest masked man walked over to Izaya. The raven didn’t show his rising anxiety as he instead smiled at him.

The shortest stood before the informant. Izaya was right, this man was just a tad shorter than him. But that became the least of his concerns as he held out a white stuffed animal rabbit out to Izaya.

The two men released Izaya, stepping back just enough that if they needed to, they could grab Izaya at any time but gave the raven enough room to breathe. Izaya looked over his shoulder at the two men then he faced front to look at the stuffed animal.

“What’s the plush for?”

No one answered him. The short kidnapper kept the toy out.

Izaya cocked a brow. Then nonchalantly chuckled and rolled his head dramatically. “Okay, I can play for a bit.”

Izaya took the stuffy. He gave the plush a generous squeeze to see if there was anything inside it, such as a microphone or a camera. He felt nothing but fluff. He shook it to makes double sure, where he heard nothing rattle.

The short man grabbed Izaya’s wrist to stop his movements. Izaya looked up at him. The informant let go of the plush with his restrained hand and grabbed it with his free one. He held it out just a bit, so it would be out of reach to his restrainer. He gave it a harsh shake. The short man lunged over and grabbed Izaya’s wrist again, forcing him to stop.

Izaya chuckled. “What? Am I not allowed to abuse the bunny?”

The man said nothing. He simply pulled Izaya’s arm. The raven resisted for a moment but movement in his peripheral made him complacent. He didn’t want to get punched again. The short man grabbed both of Izaya’s wrists and brought them to his chest so that he was cupping the stuffed animal against his heart.

“You want me to cherish it?”

None of the rabbit masks gave him any confirmation or denial.

“…Okay.”

**_‘What’s so special about this thing?’_ **

The short man reached out and grabbed the stuffy. He gave it a gentle tug.

Now Izaya was even more perplexed as he let the rabbit go. The short man took it, turned, and walked to the operating table.

**_‘What was the point of tha—’_ **

Izaya’s thought was cut as two pair of strong arms gripped his biceps. Izaya jolted and immediately began to struggle. He was outmatched and outgunned. Both of these men were easily stronger than him; there was nothing he could do as they worked together to force Izaya’s hands behind his back. They made him bend forward to push his arms down against his back. The raven groaned in pain.

The pajama bottoms were given a tug and fell down his legs. Izaya’s eyes widened and every muscle stiffened. The satin fabric pooled around his ankles. A chill of fear went up Izaya’s spine at being completely exposed.

The masked man who held his arms down pulled on his limbs. Izaya let out a call as his shoulder blades ached to the strain. Izaya stood upright, his back pressing to the chest of the man behind him. The other masked man in front of him reached out. Izaya tried to push himself back out of reflex, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to go anywhere thanks to the man restraining him. His shirt was being unbuttoned.

Izaya clenched his teeth before he forced himself to smile. “You know, I could have stripped myself. There was no need for the harsh treatment if you would merely tell me what you want.”

**_‘This was a power move. They deliberately wanted to show me how powerless I am right now.’_ **

Izaya’s shirt was pulled down his arms. His wrists were released in favor of tugging the pajama shirt off. Goosebumps lit up the informant’s body. The raven couldn’t restrain the shiver that went up his spine. He brought his hands to his biceps and rubbed his arms to warm them up.

“It’s very cold in here. You should invest in a heater if you plan for my stay to be long term.”

Again, no one answered. Instead the tallest of the rabbits grabbed Izaya’s biceps. He gave Izaya a tug and the two headed towards the operation table. Izaya swallowed nervously. However, he kept his smile in place.

“Well, as you can tell,” Izaya said, “I’m not a woman so I don’t think the stirrups are necessary.”

He was ignored. The tallest and shortest rabbit went about undoing the stirrups, laying the items down to make the table flat. That gave the raven a small amount of comfort. At least he wouldn’t be completely exposed.

Izaya was turned around and pushed onto the table.

“KYAAH! That’s cold!” Izaya yelled.

Izaya tried to pull himself up away from the cold steel. The other tall rabbit came around on Izaya’s left and grabbed his free arm. Izaya was pulled back onto the metal. The raven arched his back as every part of him broke out in goosebumps. His nipples hardened, his muscles stiffened.

“It’s cold, it’s cold, it’s cold!” Izaya called. “You could have put a blanket down!”

No one answered as Izaya’s wrists were pinned. The smallest rabbit came over and grabbed the leather strap. He pulled it over Izaya’s wrist and fastened it. Once the buckle was latched, Izaya’s arm was released. He tugged against his restraint to try and pull his arm out. There was no room for Izaya to even spin his wrist, let alone slip out.

The small rabbit went around on Izaya’s other side and strapped his other wrist down. It was just as tight as the first with no room for escape.

“Personally, I don’t think the restraints are necessary.” Izaya said, glaring at them despite his smile. “It’s not like I can go anywhere anyway.”

The small rabbit grabbed the strap around his stomach. He latched it. Izaya didn’t see the point of that one. It’s not like the stomach could do much in terms of escape. He then went up and pulled the straps around Izaya’s neck.

“Can I request that you don’t do that too tight?” Izaya smiled at the small rabbit. “I just woke up. It’d be a shame if I pass out again. Besides, if you choke me, I may die from the after effects of str—gmngh!”

Izaya got a mouthful of synthetic fur as the stuffed rabbit was shoved in his face. The raven tried to turn his head to get a view, but he was refused by the tallest rabbit who held the stuffy. While distracted, Izaya felt a tightness on his neck. The smaller rabbit latched the strap. Once he was done, the stuffy was pulled back.

“Was that necessary?” Izaya glowered at them.

No one answered. Izaya glowered again.

**_‘Why aren’t they talking? If they’re trying to make me uncomfortable, they’re doing a good job. But they need to talk to me eventually. They can’t convey everything with just motions and gestures.’_ **

Izaya’s ankles were grabbed. He couldn’t look down due to the strap on his neck—which wasn’t very tight, the raven was thankful his request had been acknowledged. Izaya felt them pull his ankles closer to the side and the texture of leather replaced the warmth of hands.

 ** _‘Do they plan to make me witness my own autopsy?’_** Izaya glanced over at the tools on the operation stand. **_‘If this was a simple check-up, they wouldn’t need a scalpel.’_**

Izaya tugged on his restraints around his wrists on reflex to the growing fear filling his stomach.

“Neh, do you intend to kill me?”

No one answered, although the fourth rabbit—the one that was in the room when they entered, shorter than the two rabbits but taller than the shortest rabbit—looked at him as if Izaya peeked his interest. Izaya chuckled and smiled up at that rabbit.

“I think going through this much effort is pointless. If you want to kill me, you could have just killed me in my apartment. I’ll admit, you got the jump on me, but this show is a bit of a waste, don’t you think?”

Silence met his words once again.

“But perhaps you’re some serial killers that enjoys tearing apart their victims.”

The smallest rabbit turned to Izaya. That made him nervous, as what he said must have struck a nerve in his kidnapper. Either he was right and that earned him the rabbit’s attention, or he was wrong and pissed the rabbit off. He wouldn’t know unless one of them spoke.

“Well, if that is the case, just know that you may have made a mistake choosing me as your next victim.” Izaya shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve got a few accomplices in all the right places, so my absence will be noticed sooner rather than later.”

Izaya heard metal clatter. He glanced to the side to see one of the taller rabbits hold an object in his hand. Said object made Izaya’s stomach flop when he realized what it was.

It was a mouth gaper. One that was used in bondage to keep someone from closing their mouth. Looking no different than a set of braces that were attached on both ends, and both ends had black leather straps with a buckle and latch, there was no mistaking the item for something else.

“Now, I really don’t think that’s necessary.” Izaya glared up at him but tried to keep his smile in place. “There are other ways of gagging someone. That’s just going to hurt my jaw and make me drown in my own saliva.”

He was once again ignored. The taller rabbit handed the item over to the smallest rabbit. The smallest rabbit approached Izaya. The informant’s teeth clenched on reflex.

The tallest rabbit grabbed Izaya’s bottom jaw. The raven groaned as he attempted to turn his head away. The man was much stronger than him, however. The two struggled with each other momentarily before the rabbit won out. Izaya’s head was turned to the smaller rabbit, who was standing next to him now.

The tallest rabbit began squeezing Izaya’s cheeks. Izaya groaned again as his jaw immediately began to ache. The raven clenched his teeth harder, trying to keep them together. The pain began to accumulate. More and more, the aching began to turn into a burning. Finally, Izaya couldn’t hold it in anymore.

He let out a gasp. “St-stop—hagk!”

The bondage toy was shoved into Izaya’s mouth. Izaya attempted to struggle yet again but his restraints kept him from making any headway. The metal was fastened between his teeth and lips. He couldn’t reach it with his tongue and without his hands, there was no way to push this thing out of his mouth. The tallest rabbit lifted Izaya’s head. The smallest rabbit pulled the straps around the back of the informant’s head and fastened them together.

The two spread away from Izaya. The raven gave every rabbit in the room an individual glare.

**_‘I should consider the notion that these men may be serial rapists instead of serial murderers. This table is designed to expose my anus at the drop of a dime and there’s nothing I can do about it.’_ **

The fourth rabbit came over, pulling on a pair of medical gloves.

**_‘I may need to come to terms that I may end up taking part of a snuff porn.’_ **

Izaya could hear his heart beating in his ear. His breath was coming out heavier than he would like it to.

**_‘Keep calm. Calm.’_ **

Izaya took in a deep breath, exhaling it. The fourth rabbit came over, holding a dental mirror in one hand. In the other was a small flashlight.

**_‘This may just be a check-up of some sort.’_ **

The rabbit leaned over Izaya. The dental mirror was put into his mouth, the flashlight shining on his pearly whites.

**_‘Why would they need to give me a check-up? What is their goal here?’_ **

The rabbit finished his observation in five minutes. Izaya knew that it had only been five minutes. However, it felt like ten, even twenty minutes, of discomfort and growing anxiety.

**_‘They may have intentions to sell me in an underground auction. This could be a routine check-up to make sure I’m actually worth selling.’_ **

The rabbit backed away. He put the mirror into a bedpan filled with water—most-likely sanitation water. He pulled off his gloves, shoved them into a small blue waste bag, and grabbed a clipboard. He began to write something down.

**_‘It’d be more effective if he talked to his compatriot instead of writing it down himself. They’re being ineffective in exchange for secrecy. Although, they probably don’t want me to hear their voices.’_ **

As Izaya began to look at his situation as a kidnapping for the sole purpose of selling him off to a life of slavery, this whole scenario was starting to make more sense. Wearing masks, not talking, and even having the same generic hairstyle meant that if Izaya were to somehow escape, he’d have no information to give to the police of who kidnapped him. On top of which, the soundproof, isolating nature of this establishment could mean this place was designed to train new products before they went on the market. The only thing that didn’t make sense with this scenario was the dolls in his room. Maybe that was to unsettle Izaya, to let him know that these men have had an eye on him for a while. The dolls were nothing more than a psychological play to help with Izaya’s ‘reprogramming’.

**_‘This makes the most sense. If Yodojiri is as good as an informant as I was led to believe, then there’s no doubt he could have sold my information to these human traffickers.’_ **

The rabbit put the clip board down and pulled on another pair of gloves. The masked man began pushing on Izaya’s chest and stomach, most-likely checking for lumps.

**_‘It would be the most effective way of silencing me. Murder would lead to an investigation and if the police were able to go through my files before Yodojiri, then they could find enough circumstantial evidence to place a warrant on him.’_ **

The man’s hands roamed over Izaya’s body, squeezing and massaging. He attempted to check Izaya’s joints to the best of his capabilities with the limitations of Izaya’s restraints.

**_‘Even if the police never find him, the fact that he’d be unreachable would put an even bigger target on his back. He wouldn’t be able to go through with whatever his plan is when his name is made taboo.’_ **

He took his gloves off and grabbed the clipboard again. He scribbled down something then put it back down.

**_‘If I just happen to go missing, and no one files a report, then there’s no mess or clean up. And even if a report was filed, not many of my associates would be able to do anything without painting a target on their backs. They’d have to go at this alone and none of them are smart enough to figure this kind of case out without my help.’_ **

The masked man grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton swab. He put the cotton over the mouth of the bottle, tilted the bottle over in a quick motion, then put the bottle down on the table again. He grabbed a syringe next. He walked over to Izaya. The doctor rolled his arm to expose his antecubital vein in the crease of his elbow. The rabbit wiped down the flesh. He wasted no time putting the needle into the protruding vein. Izaya hissed in pain. A generous amount of blood filled the syringe.

**_‘I need to treat this with the knowledge that no one will come for me. My absence will be noticed but no one in the Dragon Zombie has the capability to rectify that.’_ **

The masked man put another pair of gloves on.

The two tall rabbits come over and grabbed Izaya’s legs. They unfastened his ankles and pulled his legs up. Izaya couldn’t stop the blush that crossed his cheeks as his bottom was completely exposed. The smallest rabbit came around and began messing with the bendable ends of the table. The stirrups were raised back up, latched into place. The part of the table under Izaya’s hips was then dropped. Izaya gasped in a knee-jerk reaction to catch himself. It wasn’t needed, as the two men were holding his legs so he wasn’t going to fall.

**_‘If this is a human trafficking facility, I’m sure there are other products in here somewhere. If I can get to them, I’m sure I can use them as some form of distraction to get out of here.’_ **

Izaya’s legs were placed on the stirrups, his ankles latched back down.

The fourth rabbit came over and stood in between Izaya’s splayed limbs. The raven glared at him to try and hide his embarrassment. Izaya’s scrotums were then grabbed. The informant jolted and attempted to kick the man away but, of course, nothing come from it. His scrotums were fondled, squeezed and rolled in the palm of this mans’ hands.

Izaya was punched in the gut by the taller rabbit. The raven’s eyes stretched wide as the wind was forced from his body. He coughed harshly, saliva splaying from his gaping mouth. His scrotums were squeezed once again.

**_‘I have to bide my time with this, but I can’t take forever. I need to remain calm and keep my wits about me.’_ **

The doctor rabbit took off his gloves again. He left Izaya in favor of grabbing the clip board and began writing again.

**_‘He’s giving me a full physical, dental check, blood test, and hernia check. This should be over with now. It’s not like they can get a urine test from me, so it has to be a blood test.’_ **

The fourth rabbit put the clipboard back down and put on a fresh pair of gloves. He then opened a tub of Vaseline. Izaya’s whole body stiffened with realization as the doctor bunny began to rub the Vaseline over his index and middle finger on his right hand.

**_‘No, no, remain calm. Remain calm. A prostate exam is also to be expected. Breath, relax, calm.’_ **

The doctor rabbit came back around. He immediately rubbed Izaya’s anus with his slickened fingers. Izaya jolted on contact, his body stiffening. The doctor rabbit put his hand on Izaya’s stomach, rubbing it near soothingly. A gesture to tell Izaya to calm and unclench. Izaya glared at him.

**_‘I don’t need you to tell me that.’_ **

Izaya breathed in deep to relax. The doctor wasted no time. Once he felt Izaya’s stomach lax, he continued to rub the raven’s anus. In the next second, Izaya felt an insertion of his finger.

“Kah!” The noise escaped Izaya’s throat before he could stop it.

His glare deepened in embarrassment.

The digit was pushed in to the knuckle. It was pulled back out and immediately a second finger was pushed in. Izaya closed his eyes tight shut as pain shot up his spine.

“Alh! Alh!”

No one said anything—shocker—nor made an attempt to console Izaya. The doctor rabbit rubbed around Izaya’s insides. His fingers rubbed against a particular lump on his upper wall. Izaya jolted as a noise escaped him again. He refused to acknowledge said noise as a moan, so he decided it’d just be a noise. The raven attempted to grab at the hand but that was obviously a worthless endeavor.

Almost as quick as those fingers were put in, they were pulled back out. The doctor rabbit removed his gloves, shoved them into the small waste bag. He picked up his clipboard and wrote more things down.

The smallest rabbit came over with a towelette and began rubbing the Vaseline off of Izaya’s anus. Izaya glared at him.

The taller rabbit came up to Izaya’s side. He put his hand under Izaya’s head to tilt it up. The taller rabbit went about undoing the mouth gaper. The ring was pulled out from under Izaya’s lips, leaving a metallic taste on his tongue. Izaya shifted his bottom jaw left and right, opening it to rotate it. He felt and heard his jaw pop to the motion.

“Ow, ow, ow.” Izaya groaned.

The latch around his neck was unfastened.

“Are we done?” Izaya asked, looking up at the taller rabbit.

The tallest rabbit unlatched Izaya’s stomach. The smallest rabbit shoved the towelettes into the waste bin then started freeing the raven’s ankles. The taller rabbit freed Izaya’s left wrist. The tallest rabbit freed his right wrist. Both ankles were finally unbound by the smallest rabbit.

Completely free, Izaya put his hands underneath him and sat up, pulling his legs off the stirrups. No one attempted to stop him. Izaya stretched out his back, a few pops resounding.

The doctor rabbit put the clipboard down and came up behind Izaya.

“What now?”

The doctor rubbed Izaya’s spine, giving a little force on his shoulder blades in a gesture to lean forward.

“What do you want?” Izaya said with a grin. “I don’t understand.”

The taller raven grabbed Izaya by the top of his shoulders and pulled the raven forward.

“Ow! You don’t need to be so forceful, ow! You’ll bruise me!”

Izaya was ignored.

The doctor rabbit rubbed Izaya’s spine, checking for any unnatural kinks or pressure build up in his muscles. He then pushed on the base of his spine to make him sit up. The taller rabbit pushed the raven up to make Izaya do as such.

“I don’t need your guidance.” Izaya grumbled, pushing on the taller rabbit’s wrists.

He was ignored.

The fourth rabbit continued to rub Izaya’s spine, now checking for alignment problems.

The two finally spread away from Izaya. The information broker glared at them then rolled his eyes in annoyance—an attempt to show his kidnappers that this was a mild irritation, not a rise for genuine anger.

“Are we done now?” Izaya groaned.

The fourth rabbit wrote on his clipboard. He was done soon enough then turned to Izaya. He pulled a small see-through plastic cup with a twisting top out of his pocket. He held it out to Izaya.

The information broker cocked a brow. “…You want a urine test?”

There was no reply as he continued to hold out the cup.

**_‘I thought the blood test would be enough.’_ **

Izaya just stared at him.

**_‘Play along for now.’_ **

Izaya let out a small sigh and took the cup from him. “Where the restroom?”

No one answered.

“If you expect me to pee in the watchful eyes of others, you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

The taller and tallest masked man turned to give their attention to Izaya.

“Regardless of my situation, I still hold some dignity.” Izaya glared death at them despite holding a smile on his lips. “I’m not going to degrade myself just because you tell me to.”

Izaya was slapped. The cup fell out of his hands with a clatter to the ground in favor of the raven grabbing the stirrup at his side to keep himself from falling off the table.

Izaya rubbed his cheek before looking back up at his kidnappers. He couldn’t recall who slapped him. The smack had left his ears ringing and just slightly disoriented. Because of such, he decided he’d glare at the both of them.

“Hit me all you want; my answer stays the same.”

There was no response from the tall rabbits. They instead looked over at the smallest.

**_‘So, he’s the head of this operation.’_ **

The smallest didn’t give any indication of what he was thinking. He didn’t even look at the two other rabbits. He just stared at Izaya.

The smallest rabbit finally stepped up to Izaya. He kneeled down and grabbed the urine cup. He held it out to the info broker.

“I’m not—”

He then held the stuffed bunny up to him. Izaya cocked a brow.

“What?”

He put the cup down at his side and just held the bunny. Izaya’s confusion did not abate. The smallest rabbit raised the toy up more, borderline putting it in Izaya’s face. Izaya glowered.

“Would you stop with that?” Izaya swatted the bunny away.

There was a definitive shift in the atmosphere. Almost as if the pressure in the room had dropped without the piercing ear ringing. Izaya wasn’t sure how he could tell since there was no indication from the rabbits but Izaya had a gut-wrenching feeling that he did something very, _very_ wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

The smallest rabbit hugged the stuffed bunny to his chest and stepped back. The two taller rabbits stepped forward. Izaya’s arms were roughly grabbed and he was yanked to his feet. The men wasted no time walking towards the door. They didn’t bother to grab Izaya’s clothes or to even stop to let Izaya gather his feet underneath him. The informant’s toes weren’t even touching the ground until they were halfway to the door. And once they were, the tops of his feet scraped painfully against the ground until he was able to right his steps.

Izaya was in trouble. He was in deep, deep trouble. He knew he had done something wrong to these people. Izaya didn’t understand what he had done. If these men were human traffickers, then it made no sense that they would be upset over a little harsh treatment over a stuff rabbit.

**_‘Maybe it was because I touched the smaller one? That had to have been it. A stuffed animal couldn’t have made them this angry. What’s so special about the small rabbit? He’s obviously the ring leader. Or he’s the one these men are going through these lengths for. Either or way, it was a bad idea to touch him.’_ **

Izaya was taken back to his room. The doors opened automatically, and the tall rabbit released Izaya just to push the door open. The metal grated loudly against the concrete.

Izaya was pushed into the room hard enough to make him fall to his knees. His flesh scraped against the ground, tearing and more than likely going to bleed. That became the least of Izaya’s concerns within the next two seconds as the two rabbits closed the door and he was locked in with the irate men.

Izaya was not aware that simply touching one of his kidnapper’s hand would give him the most savage beating of his life. Far worse than anything he had gone through during his teen years when Shizuo happened to catch him. Far, far worse. At least Shizuo beat him just to get his frustrations out. Punching his face, kicking him to trip him up, and nothing more.

These men wanted Izaya to suffer. They wanted him to hurt for his transgression as they kicked his spine, his stomach, his ribs. Stomped on his ankles, grinded his wrists to the floor. They were kind enough not to hit his head, neck, or penis, but that left the rest of his body up for fair game.

Not once did they kneel down to punch him. No, punching was for something who was an equal in some form of the word. No, they only kicked. Kicked him like a dog. That was more than likely what they thought of him, so it made sense that that was all they did.

At one point, Izaya wished they would have punched him. The tips of their shoes were constantly digging into his ribs with the kicks, making it more painful than it should have been. To add to the bad situation, their shoes were dress shoes. Which meant they were pointed so they dug in even more than they should.

Izaya refused to beg. He refused to call out to his kidnappers. He wouldn’t beg for forgiveness and if he could help it, he wouldn’t have even made audible noises to his pain. That was, of course, impossible but he would have liked to keep his groans and calls of pain in his throat.

The beating was over quicker than Izaya would have thought. Izaya wasn’t complaining. He had just assumed he’d be beaten unconscious. In a way, maybe not beating him unconscious was more punishment. If he was asleep, he wouldn’t be conscious of the pain anymore. But now that the men left Izaya, naked and beaten on the floor, the info broker was fully aware of every ache and pain in his body.

Izaya glanced up at the rabbits. The two kidnappers were staring down at him, no indication of any emotions in their body language. Izaya debated being snarky, to show that he wasn’t affected by the beating. But he also didn’t want to get beaten anymore so he kept his mouth shut.

**_‘There’s something special about the smaller rabbit. This response can’t be because I touched a kidnapper…unless they’re hypocrites. That’s entirely possible. But no, my money’s on the small rabbit being important in some way or another.’_ **

The two rabbits turned and went to the door.

**_‘Is it possible that instead of human traffickers, I had a stalker? Either a short person or a high schooler of some sort saw me and fell in love me. With this sort of set up, a lot of money went into this. So, he’s most-likely rich. He could have pulled out multiple loans, however, if whoever pulled them out is unable to pay them, my stay will be short term. He’s more than likely rich.’_ **

Izaya groaned in pain as he pushed himself up. He propped himself up on his arms then got himself to his knees. He managed to get himself to his feet, only to immediately fall back to his knees to the intense pain that absorbed his left ankle. Izaya clenched his teeth hard as his nails dug into the playmat.

**_‘Ow, ow. Fuck.’_ **

The informant rolled over, so he was sitting down. He let out an exhale of pain to such a simple act. Izaya paused to contemplate his next actions. He wanted to get back onto the bed where it was warm and soft. But he didn’t want to shimmy himself backwards, dragging his ass over the cold concrete floor. After a proper weighing of his options, he decided the best course of action would be to try and stand again.

Izaya brought his legs underneath him so he was kneeling once again. He then supported all his weight onto his right leg to stand up. He allowed his left foot to dangle, uselessly, instead of putting any weight on it. He then swiveled around on one foot to face the bed, quite content with his impeccable balance. He limped over to the bed and was sitting on the mattress in three steps.

Izaya groaned. He brought his legs up to lay fully on the bed. He couldn’t feel the chill of the room over his throbbing body, but he decided he should keep himself warm regardless. He untucked the blankets from under the pillow and maneuvered himself underneath them. There were two blankets on the bed and they were both surprisingly thick.

**_‘They truly want me to be comfortable, huh?’_ **

Izaya cuddled up under the blankets, rolling on his back to look up at the ceiling.

**_‘The likelihood that this place was bought through a loan is very slim. That would be unreliable, and I doubt they’re thinking short term. They’re most-likely rich or yakuza. Yakuza makes the most sense.’_ **

Izaya glanced at one of the camera’s in the corner.

**_‘The smaller rabbit may be a victim of my suicide pacts. But instead of him coming to hate me, he fell in love with me. That’s entirely possible. And I made the mistake of not doing my homework on my subject at the time. So, I ‘saved’ the life of a yakuza’s son and now he’s gone through the effort to kidnap me. He’s the spoiled prince who I can’t do any wrong to else I’ll get punished severely.’_ **

Izaya chuckled.

**_‘Even with a beating, they didn’t go too far. They truly don’t want to hurt me. The doctor rabbit is probably the only medical attention I’m going to get while I’m here and he’s more than likely not a certified doctor. He’s limited as far as keeping me alive if I get injured too severely. Either I’ll die, or I’ll be taken to an actual hospital. Either or way, they’ll lose me. And they don’t want that to happen. So, they’re going to go easy on me, probably. That beating could have been much, much worse.’_ **

Izaya glanced over at the dollhouse.

**_‘A lot of scenario’s make sense. I need to stop speculating and look at the facts for now.’_ **

Izaya rolled over, gingerly as his muscles protested to the act, and lied on his stomach. He tucked his arms under the pillow to get comfortable.

**_‘So, there’s four total, so far. Two are muscles, ones the ring leader, and the last’s a doctor. Touching the small rabbit is not allowed. More rules will probably be established as we go. I doubt they’ll ever talk to me. It’s most-likely part of their plan to condition me—no, no, facts first, speculation later.’_ **

Izaya glowered into the pillow so the cameras couldn’t see.

**_‘Four total. Two muscles, one doctor, one the ring leader. Touching the small rabbit is not allowed. None of them talk. This bunker costs a small fortune to have so my kidnapper has a decent amount of money behind his name. I’m being monitored. Whether it’s twenty-four/seven or not is unknown.'_**

Izaya reached up from the other side of the pillow to grab a lock of his hair. He began to twiddle with it, showing to those that were watching that he was unphased.

**_‘They know that I have some relation to Shiki-san, Shizu-chan, and Ryuugamine-kun. To what extent is unknown. They don’t intend to hurt me severely. Beatings are fine. Beatings are probably going to be considered a necessity. However, permanent damage is an unlikely occurrence. Comfort is a priority. Isolation and confinement is a priority. Even entertainment has some importance, what with the doll house.’_ **

Izaya inhaled deeply. His intention was the sigh, but it turned into a groan and a cringe as the expansion of his chest hurt his bruised ribs.

“Ow, ow, ow.” Izaya muttered.

Izaya lied down flat, pressing his face into the pillow. He closed his eyes.

**_‘This place is very big. The doors are automatic. Most-likely the small rabbit has a universal trigger to unlock the doors or there’s a fifth rabbit always watching through the cameras. The muscle men don’t have one; neither of them reached into their pockets when we got to the door, but it unlocked. So, someone is watching. Escaping is going to be hard, regardless of which is which. Although, if there is a fifth rabbit, that just made escaping harder.’_ **

Izaya opened his eyes.

His eyes stretched wide when he saw the room was in complete darkness. It was pitch black, Izaya couldn’t even see the pillow in front of him. He sat up quickly.

**_‘Are the lights motion-sensored?’_ **

Izaya sat back on his haunches and waved his hands in front of himself wildly, trying to trigger the sensor. The lights didn’t come back on.

**_‘So, they have control of the light? Probably should have expected that.’_ **

Izaya looked around himself. With no windows, the room was in irrefutable darkness. There was only a small red light from the camera’s in the corners.

**_‘So, is this their way of controlling when I sleep?’_ **

The info broker glowered. He then lied back.

**_‘Well, I guess that’s not so bad. I’ll just consider this night and day, something that out of my control anyway.’_ **

Izaya pulled the blanket up to his chest.

Despite his desire to relax his body, he had no intention to fall asleep. Or more so, he was for certain he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. Falling asleep in a new environment was hard for the general populous. But it was especially hard for Izaya, who didn’t trust falling asleep in his own apartment at the best of time. Izaya was willing to admit he was paranoid, but he was paranoid for a good reason. If Izaya had been a bit more paranoid, he probably wouldn’t have gotten into this situation—but that wasn’t important nor was it something Izaya was going to dwell on. Playing with the ‘what-if’s’ wasn’t going to do anything for him but make him fill with self-loathing. What was important was for Izaya to stay in a positive mindset—not because he was trying to fool himself with optimism but because to stay above his kidnappers, he couldn’t let himself get depressed or desperate.

But paranoia had nothing to do with why Izaya wouldn’t be able to visit dreamland. With the situation as it was—being kidnapped, having just gotten beaten, and now being completely naked in a locked room—there was no way Izaya could possibly fall asleep.

So Izaya nestled back on his semi-comfortable bed and settled for just staring at the ceiling until the lights would turn back on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neh, quick question (that's gonna get posted on every story update over the next few days so sorry for the repetition).  
> So, I draw drrr fanbooks. They weren't done yet and now that tumblr's taking the piss, I don't know where to post them for the community to see. Does anyone know of a website that allows r18 content?  
> Thanks in advance.  
> KCK

A significant amount of time passed before the lights were turned back on. Izaya wasn’t for certain how long passed. He had counted towards the beginning, but after one hour and ten minutes, he became significantly bored with the tedious act and decided to use his perception of time to figure out how long. Over an hour on top of his wait, Izaya would venture a guess it had been six to eight hours.

During that time, he had debated getting up and doing something. But in the end, he changed his mind. He couldn’t see anything anyway and he didn’t have clothes to put on, so he didn’t want to expose himself to the camera’s. Whether he had already so there was no point to worrying about modesty was irrelevant. It was a matter of pride.

The lights finally came back on without any indication. Izaya groaned as his eyes stung to the brightness. He rolled over and buried his face into the pillow.

Once his eyes had adjusted ever so slight, Izaya glanced at the door. He didn’t hear anyone on the other end. He wasn’t sure if he could hear through the metal door, but so far, the answer was no since he heard nothing.

Izaya sat up. He tugged on the top layer of blankets, intent to wrap it around himself before he stood. However, the blanket wouldn’t come. Izaya glowered before he pulled harder. The blanket still wouldn’t come. He cocked a brow. Izaya scooted to the end of the bed, wrapping the free end of the blanket around his waist so the cameras didn’t see his rear end. He bent forward.

Between the metal bars of the footer, Izaya was able to see that the blankets had been sown into the mattress. Izaya was not able to take the blankets off the bed.

**_‘They really thought of everything, didn’t they? I can’t use the blanket as a distraction or a jam for the door.’_ **

Izaya sat back up and lied down on the bed.

**_‘They’re meticulous, that’s for certain.’_ **

With every discovery, Izaya was starting to realize that escape was not going to be easy. If may be near impossible. ‘Near’ being the keyword. While Izaya still had a will, there was still a chance he could get out of this place. It was all about biding his time and waiting for the perfect opportunity.

For now, he couldn’t take anymore unnecessary risks and had to stay healthy. He had to keep his energy and strength up.

“Kidnapper-san’s!” Izaya called, looking up at the camera. “Is it morning now? Does that mean I can get breakfast? I’m a bit hungry.”

There was no indication he was acknowledged or even heard.

Izaya rolled over on his side and waited. He counted the seconds.

Four minutes.

Nine minutes.

Twelve minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

The door clicked. Izaya sat up.

The metal scraped against the concrete. The raven’s eyes narrowed to the noise, but he didn’t voice his displeasure.

Two rabbits came in. Izaya couldn’t tell who the taller rabbit was. He didn’t know the different body-types well enough to discern them unless they were standing next to each other and only one of the tall rabbits was here. The other kidnapper was the smallest rabbit, holding a bento box and a thermos.

The taller rabbit closed the door, the locks clicking. Neither of them had reached into their pockets. The notion that there is a fifth rabbit ever watching through the cameras was starting to look more concrete.

**_‘It’s possible the third kidnapper has the lock. Or the locks can only be undone by a control panel. Meaning all four of them will never be in this room at one time.’_ **

Izaya immediately recanted that statement.

**_‘All four of them were in that room when I was examined.’_ **

Izaya concluded there had to be a fifth kidnapper.

The informant gave no physical indication of his epiphany. He instead smiled at his kidnappers as they both walked over.

“Just so you know, I don’t like processed or premade food. I have a stable diet and I’d like that to remain the case.”

No indication was given. The two stood before him, the taller rabbit standing behind the smallest like a body guard. The smallest rabbit held out the bento box. Izaya stared at the box then made ‘eye contact’ with the small rabbit.

“No offense, but the last time I touched you, I got bruised.” Izaya shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m not going to risk brushing your hand and getting my fingers snapped.”

With that stated, Izaya scooted back on the bed, blanket still over the lower half of his body, and sat with a confidence unbefitting his situation.

“Put it down here.” Izaya patted the bed in front of him.

The taller rabbit took a step forward. Most-likely to put Izaya in his place. However, the smallest rabbit put his arm up to stop him.

**_‘So, he is indeed in control.’_ **

The smallest rabbit put the bento box and thermos before Izaya.

**_‘And he’s willing to be obedient to me. This must be a stalker. If this was a trafficker, he wouldn’t be willing to please me. Unless this is some type of god cop/bad cop psyche play.’_ **

Izaya picked up the bento box and opened.

Immediately, his smile fell. For a split second, his façade crumbled as a chill went down his spine.

This bento was exactly what Izaya ordered. Fatty tuna sashimi and nigiri. Izaya would go so far as to say that this was his favorite.

Izaya put the bento down and grabbed the thermos. He opened it and brought it to his nose. He sniffed the aroma. Coffee. He took a sip. Black coffee. How Izaya liked it.

Izaya concluded this man was a stalker.

**_‘How long has this man been watching me?’_ **

Izaya’s internal despair only stayed on his face for three seconds before he smirked again. He put the lid on the thermos and sat it in between his legs. He then picked up the bento and put it on top of the thermos, using it as a table of sort. He began to eat.

**_‘I’m not sure if the situation has gotten better or worse with that. On the plus, I won’t be sold off to who knows where or to who. I’m most-likely not going to be moved from here. However, on the other side of this coin, the likelihood that I’ll be raped has skyrocketed. No stalker would go through the trouble of kidnapping their obsession, spending this much money to get this kind of layout, just to observe them. Something horrible is going to happen to me. Rape, murder, or worse.’_ **

Izaya’s imagination began to go rampant as his anxiety clawed at him. What if they slit his tendons so he couldn’t run? What if they made him witness his own autopsy? What if they made him a eunuch? Clipped off his fingers and toes? Slit his throat then raped the injury?

Izaya ate without showing any indication of his rising fear. This was all speculation. He had no evidence his stay would be this bad. However, his speculations weren’t an impossibility. Izaya didn’t know what type of stalker this man was. If he was the worse type, Izaya would most-likely be raped-to-death. If he was the most tamed type, this man would most-likely try to get Izaya to masturbate with him.

But of course, there was the very off chance this stalker was not a sexual deviant. He could just be obsessed with Izaya and want to keep him. Like seeing a cat in an alley and deciding to domesticate it.

Izaya doubted that would be the case. There wouldn’t be much fun with keeping Izaya in an almost empty room if he wanted a pet. Pets were more interesting when they had things to interact with. No, the fact that there was only a bed in this room most-likely meant it was the only thing Izaya needed. The only thing his kidnappers would need.

Izaya put his bento down to open the thermos. He took a sip of coffee to test the temperature. It wasn’t tongue-burning, so he took a generous drink.

“By the way,” Izaya said. “Will I be getting the basic bathroom affairs? Q-tips, toothbrush, comb, shower, and well, a toilet?”

The rabbits didn’t answer.

“When I’m done eating, I’d like to go to the restroom.”

Izaya picked up his bento to continue where he left off.

The rabbits were still silent.

**_‘I need to mentally prepare myself for the inevitable.’_ **

Izaya licked the rice off his fingers. He glanced up at the rabbits. They gave no reaction to what could be considered a tease.

**_‘If they decide to rape me, I can’t physically outmatch them. Probably the small one, he’s not at all intimidating. But I don’t think I can take the taller ones…I could test my luck with one of them.’_ **

Izaya debated the idea. If he couldn’t beat him, he’d probably get beaten again. And even if Izaya did win, as it was right now, he wouldn’t be able to get out.

But maybe if he could incapacitate the taller rabbit then he could use the smaller as a hostage. If that worked, he should be able to get out.

But he had no clothes. He could steal the smaller rabbits. They may be too small for him, but too tight was better than baggy when it meant escaping. If he got out, he could most-likely make a rush to one of his safehouses.

But he didn’t know where he was. It was more-than-likely he wasn’t in Ikebukuro, but he could always figure something out. If he had to run all the way home, he would. If anything, he could get to a payphone or ask someone on the street if he could borrow their phone. With that, rescue would be within a few minutes. He could even call Namie, tell her to meet him somewhere with his wallet, then take a taxi to her.

The plan wasn’t the worse. It would most-likely be his only chance. Whether he should wait or enact it now was up for debate.

If Izaya waited, he might not get another opportunity to do such. For all he knew, he could be killed within the next few hours. What’s more, his strength would most-likely be depleting the longer he waited. Even if he was fed regularly, the lack of physical activity in this room meant he would lose mobility. His technique would get sloppy.

If Izaya did it now, he could be blowing any future attempts out the window. He didn’t know the layout of the building nor did he know how many kidnappers there were. Even with a hostage, he could only hold onto the small rabbit for so long before his fight-or-flight kicked in and he tried to fight against Izaya. The likelihood that this small man could physically overpower Izaya was slim, but there was that small possibility he was a cuckoo bird—looking small and weak but actually quite capable of protecting himself. If that wasn’t the case, then still struggling to hold the smaller man during a struggle would leave him vulnerable for an attack from any rabbit that came to save him.

Izaya weighed the pro’s and con’s.

He came to a decision quick. It wasn’t safe for him to attempt. But it was even more unsafe for him to wait and play to the odds. He had to act. Now.

“I’m full.” Izaya said with a disinterested sigh.

He picked up the bento and flipped it over, letting it drop from his hand onto the floor so that the rest of the food spilled onto the concrete.

“Whoops.” Izaya grinned at them. “My hand slipped. Oh well.” Izaya shrugged. “Clean it up, please?”

The rabbits made no move at first. They only stared at Izaya, he sat back on his haunches without a care. The informant even went as far as to cross his legs to show how lax he was, moving the thermos onto the blankets.

The smaller rabbit stepped back and gestured for the taller to clean up the bento. The taller stared at the smaller for a moment then did as instructed. He knelt down before the bed.

Izaya swung his uninjured foot out, the heel slamming into the nose of the rabbit mask. Izaya felt the porcelain crack before he heard the snap.

The tall rabbit didn’t respond. Didn’t recoil in pain, didn’t even flinch. Didn’t even grunt. He just sat kneeled on the ground before Izaya with the informant’s heel still in his face. Izaya’s eyes widened.

**_‘He can’t feel pain.’_ **

Izaya quickly recoiled. The masked man responded fast. He grabbed Izaya’s ankle and pulled the raven. Izaya gasped as his naked rump came off the side of the bed. He grabbed the bed to try and stop his momentum. The kidnapper grabbed Izaya by his throat and pinned him to the mattress. Izaya was at an awkward angle. With the lower half of his back hanging off the bed and the top half pinned by his throat, it was hard for Izaya to plant his feet on the ground. Meaning, his body weight was being held up by the kidnappers’ hand. Izaya was being choked.

Izaya grabbed the assailant’s wrists as he struggled to breath. He arched his feet so the tips of his feet touched the ground. He tried to support some weight on it, also trying to ignore the pain that straightening his injured ankle brought.

Izaya was released abruptly. He wasn’t expecting that, so he didn’t have time to catch himself. His rump touched the cold concrete of the floor. Izaya gasped and pushed himself up. The taller rabbit grabbed Izaya’s arm and pulled him up. Izaya was flung onto the bed, the hand on his bicep keeping him from moving.

**_‘Shit.’_** Izaya glared at the ground. **_‘He can’t feel pain. What are the odds?’_**

The smaller rabbit knelt down and began cleaning the bento. The taller rabbit made no move to hurt or punish Izaya. However, last time he had done something they didn’t like, they waited until they had fixed it before punching him in the gut. Izaya knew it was coming.

**_‘Dammit. This guy really thought everything through, did he? How the hell did he manage to find someone who couldn’t feel pain? I mean, that’s a great asset to have as a bodyguard but that just isn’t fair.’_ **

Izaya glanced up at the taller rabbit. His mask had long lines starting from the broken nose and stretched up around the mask like a spider’s web. A piece of the mask had fallen off, exposing white cheek that showed no signs of abrasion.

**_‘I could take off his mask and see who it is.’_ **

Izaya immediately recanted that thought.

**_‘I’ve already pressed my luck enough as is. Probably shouldn’t add to the flame.’_ **

He glanced back at the small rabbit. He had finished cleaning the mess and was now standing up with the box in hand.

**_‘Do all of his bodyguards have congenital insensitivity? I wouldn’t doubt it if he planned that far ahead.’_ **

The small rabbit turned to the door, gesturing for the bigger to follow. The tall rabbit pulled Izaya to his feet. The informant winced to the pain in his ankle but didn’t let that slow his pace. He refused to limp, to the best of his ability. The three headed to the door.

The door unlocked. The bigger rabbit let Izaya go in favor of pulling the door open.

**_‘Should I make another attempt?’_ **

The metal grated. The smaller rabbit walked through.

**_‘No.’_ **

The taller rabbit came over and grabbed Izaya’s bicep, pulling him along. They didn’t bother closing the door as they turned left and went down the hall.

**_‘With my ankle the way it is, I can’t outrun him.’_ **

“It’s cold.” Izaya said. “I’m going to get frostbite on my toes at this point.”

He was ignored.

**_‘So, we came that way yesterday.’_** He looked over his shoulder. **_‘That way leads to the examination room. There weren’t any doors in that room that I could see, so that’s a dead end. This way has to lead out.’_**

Izaya was tugged harshly.

**_‘Eyes front, huh? They don’t want me to take in my surroundings. That’s an impossibility they shouldn’t expect. There’s no way I’m not going to look around.’_ **

Izaya started counting as they walked. To see how long they were going to walk for from his room. To make a future reference for any potential escape attempts. While he counted, he took note that there were no doors along the stone halls. Izaya was the only one here, as far as he could see. Further ruling out the human trafficking scenario.

Five minutes and 28 seconds down the way, a door came up on their right. They stopped there, and the door clicked. The taller rabbit let Izaya go. He pushed the metal door open, however, didn’t walk in nor try to grab Izaya again. The small rabbit stepped to the side as well. Both were looking at him.

“…What?”

The small rabbit looked at the open door then back at Izaya.

**_‘I don’t trust this…’_ **

Izaya stepped forward, past the two. He entered the room and was met with the familiar sight of a sink, a bathroom stall without a door, and a shower. A quick glance around the room showed there were only cameras on the left side of the room, on the same side as the three porcelain items. On the right side of the room was a dresser. A white towel sat on top, next to a neatly folded pair of clothes. They looked like another pair of pajama’s. And on top of the black clothes was the white stuffed rabbit.

“Oi, what’s with the—”

As the raven turned to look at his kidnappers, the door to this restroom shut, locking. Izaya was alone in this bathroom. The informant cocked a brow.

**_‘I could drown myself in here and they wouldn’t be able to stop me.’_ **

Izaya looked up at the camera’s.

**_‘They must know I’m not that type of person. But why didn’t they punish me? I attacked him and broke his mask.’_ **

Izaya walked over to the sink. In a mug was a pink toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. It sat next to the facets. On the other side was a bar of soap.

**_‘So, messing with the dolls that are at my disposal is an offense, hitting the little master’s hand is an offense, but attacking the bodyguard isn’t?’_ **

Izaya grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste. He turned the water on, seeing if there was actually heat behind the knob. The water instantly turned warm.

**_‘These rules are confusing. They ignore me and punish me for disobedience, but showing defiance is okay?’_ **

Izaya put the toothbrush under the water then put it in his mouth.

**_‘Is it possible they’re okay with defiance because that shows I still have spirit? But they want me to obey them. They really do plan to treat me as a pet. They don’t want a depressed dog, but they want the dog to come when called.’_ **

Izaya spat out the froth and rinsed off the brush before continuing to brush.

**_‘They’re going to start doing reward-and-punishment plays soon. If this is going the way I think it’s going to go, I’m going to get rewarded for good behavior then punished for bad.’_ **

Izaya spat the froth out again, then rinsed the brush. He grabbed the mug, filled it out with water, sloshed the liquid around in his mouth, then spat it out. He put the brush and paste back in the mug and set the three items down. He turned off the water.

He looked at the camera’s again.

**_‘The cameras are set up so that they can see me from every angle but the bathroom stall. At least there’s some celibacy of privacy.’_ **

Despite his biting thought, he was actually grateful for that set up. He didn’t want to do his business with someone always watching. Izaya was willing to admit he avoided public bathrooms for that very reason.

Izaya decided to explore the content of the dresser before he would use the restroom then the shower. Now that he was standing next to it, he noticed a urine cup he hadn’t seen earlier. It sat behind the towel, so it had been slightly out of sight when he first entered. He picked it up and glared at it before putting it back down and looking down at the drawers. There were three in total. The top drawer held Q-tips and comb. The middle had rolls of toilet paper in it. The bottom was empty.

Izaya closed the drawers and turned to the stall. He paused and looked over his shoulder at the urine cup.

**_‘They didn’t tell me to do anything. They don’t tell me anything, anyway. Should I do it anyway?’_ **

Izaya stared.

He then let out a heavy sigh. He grabbed the cup and went to the stall.

Despite knowing the cameras couldn’t see him, Izaya still felt self-conscious releasing bodily waste without a stall door. He tried his best to ignore it. He unscrewed the cup, held it over the toilet in case he spilled, and went about his business.

Once he was done, he screwed the lid back on and went to the sink. He washed his hands and the outside of the cup, being courteous to his kidnappers when he really should be vindictive, then wiped it down with some toilet paper. He put the cup on the dresser, away from his clothes and towel.

He then picked up the white rabbit.

**_‘I really don’t get what this is for. Is it supposed to be my safety buddy or something? My best friend while I’m here? Or my chew toy?’_ **

Izaya stared at the rabbit, squeezing the stuffy.

**_‘Probably not chew toy. The small one wanted me to cherish this. This thing being my best friend is the most-likely scenario.’_ **

Izaya sighed and put the toy down on the dresser.

**_‘It’ll come clear eventually. Right now, shower.’_ **


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya buttoned his satin pajama shirt up. There was a towel draped around his shoulder blades to keep his hair from dripping on his clothes. Once it was buttoned, he leaned back against the dresser. He rubbed the towel against his hair.

He let out a heavy sigh. He then reached back and grabbed the stuffed rabbit. He rubbed his thumbs around the eyes, outlining the blue-stained glass.

**_‘What now, I wonder?’_ **

Izaya heard the door click. He turned his attention to it as the metal was pushed open, grating against the concrete. The small rabbit came in with a taller rabbit.

“Oh, did you get a new mask, rabbit-san?” Izaya asked the taller rabbit.

There was no response. The rabbit raised his hand and waved the bigger rabbit forward with two fingers.

The tall rabbit came over. Izaya cocked a brow, his confident smile never abating.

Izaya was slapped hard. The informant’s eyes stretched wide as he lost his balance. He fell to the side but managed to keep his footing by grabbing the dresser, slamming the stuffy into the desktop. His ears were ringing, and his vision blurred for a moment.

“Was that punishment for earlier?” Izaya asked, looking up at him.

The rabbit shook his head.

Izaya’s eyes widened. **_‘He responded!’_**

Izaya was taken by surprised. There was no helping that. He hadn’t expected his kidnappers to respond at all!

Then he realized what was acknowledged. “W-wait! You’re not mad about the mask? What’d I do then?”

There was no response as Izaya’s bicep was grabbed.

“Wait, what’d I do?”

Izaya was tugged to the door, the smaller rabbit following behind them. Izaya held the stuffy to his chest as they left the bathroom behind.

**_‘What was different this time? Why did they respond to this question out of all the ones I asked? I don’t understand…’_ **

Izaya stared up at the taller rabbit. His mind raced for a moment, glowering ever so slight in confusion.

**_‘Is it possible they only responded because I need to learn my lesson? Or because I need to know the reason?’_ **

Izaya scrutinized the man.

**_‘Well, at least I’m not getting hit for no reason. That’s comforting, that I won’t be beaten for shits and giggles.’_ **

“Hm…”

**_‘Meaning everything they do serves a purpose.’_ **

Izaya stopped in his tracks, forcing the rabbit to stop as well. The taller rabbit looked at him. Izaya stared the man up and down for a moment, scrutinizing, evaluating.

**_‘This rabbit’s attitude is a bit different than before, isn’t it? I broke his mask, yet he didn’t hit me. Then I ask a question and get smacked? Those two don’t correlate.’_ **

The rabbit gave him a hard tug.

**_‘He’s pushier. And he’s holding my arm tight enough to hurt me. Either he’s in a bad mood. Or…’_ **

“You’re not the rabbit I broke the mask of, are you?”

The tall rabbit didn’t respond. Just looked at him.

Izaya was patted on the head. He turned to look at the smaller rabbit. Said rabbit was patting Izaya like a child who did a job well done…Or a dog that did a trick right.

“Is that right?”

The smaller rabbit walked past Izaya. The taller tugged the informant along.

“Is that right?”

There was no response.

Izaya glowered.

**_‘I can only assume that that’s the case. But now that creates even more questions. Why would I need to bother telling the difference between the bodyguards if it’s the smaller rabbit that’s the most important? The smaller rabbit is my stalker, isn’t he?’_ **

He looked up at the taller rabbit.

**_‘Is it possible they’re all stalkers? They’re in cahoots with each other but the smaller is running the show?’_ **

Izaya’s stomach tensed at the thought. That meant the smaller rabbit wasn’t his only threat now. The smaller rabbit wasn’t that much a threat—sexual, physical or otherwise. But if the two bigger men who have proven they can overpower Izaya were just as into him…There was no telling the damage Izaya’s body would be succumbed to.

Izaya’s fists clenched.

**_‘Remain calm. You can’t beat them physically. All I’ve got is my free will and wits. So long as I’ve got that, I can still win.’_ **

Izaya smiled, the three stopping as they finally made it to his room. The door clicked upon arrival. Izaya glanced up to see there was a camera above the door, however, there wasn’t one on the opposite wall. A blind spot in the camera’s. Izaya took note of that. The taller rabbit let Izaya go and grabbed the door.

**SKRREEEEE**

The noise grated Izaya’s ears.

The taller rabbit gestured with his head for Izaya to go in. The raven chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly but obeyed nonetheless. The rabbits didn’t follow. They closed the door behind Izaya, leaving the informant alone to do whatever he would.

Not that there was much Izaya could do. There was nothing, in all honesty. He let out a heavy sigh and went to the bed to sit. He noticed the blankets were different, which made Izaya cock a brow. The blankets were now a maroon red, with a matching pillow case.

**_‘How’d they change the blankets when it was sown to the mattress?’_ **

Izaya sat down, testing the buoyancy of the bed. It was a bit firmer than before. Maybe not by a noticeable margin to some, but to Izaya it was a huge difference.

**_‘Did they change the whole mattress to change the sheets?’_ **

Izaya leaned over the foot of the bed. The blankets were sewn into the mattress, confirming what he had thought.

For some reason, that openly annoyed the informant.

**_‘So, my mattress is going to change every time they change the blankets? The last one wasn’t all that comfortable to begin with, but this one is even less so. I can’t sleep like this.’_ **

Izaya glowered before lying back.

**_‘What’s it matter? I’m not going to be getting a good night sleep anyway.’_ **

He stared up at the ceiling.

**_‘I’m really not sure what their goal is. It’s only the first day so I’m sure nothing will be made clear until farther down the road. Right now, they’re trying to get me comfortable. Trying to put me in a false-sense of security. I need to stay alert and show them they can’t affect me. Oh, but I can’t let them get bored. If they get bored of me, then they’ll either abandon me to die in here or just arbitrarily kill me. I’ve got to keep them enticed long enough for me to make my escape.’_ **

Izaya rolled over so he was lying on his stomach. He looked up at the camera’s.

“Neh, kidnapper-san’s, can I get some form of entertainment?”

There was no response.

“We could try talking. I wouldn’t mind having a conversation with you. We could get to know each other. I wouldn’t mistake the taller rabbits if I knew your personalities.”

No indication.

“You know, kidnapper-san’s, if you don’t want me to hear your voices, that’s fine. What you could do is get me a burner phone. You could send me messages through that, and set it up so that I’m unable to message anyone el—”

**BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP**

Izaya cocked a brow from the noise that resonated inside the room. He stared over at the doll house, where the noise came from. The informant pushed himself off the bed. He kneeled before the plastic house and opened it. Inside the bedroom, next to the naked Izaya doll, was a black rectangular device. Izaya grabbed it and looked at it.

**_‘A pager?’_ **

Izaya couldn’t recall the last time he had seen one of these. They were very popular when he was in elementary school but by the time he was in high school, cellphones were booming and pages fell into obscurity. Izaya wasn’t sure if pagers were still purchasable. Obviously, they were if he had one in his hands. If Izaya recalled correctly, pagers could be one-way or two-way. Meaning someone could text him but he couldn’t respond back if it was one-way; if it was two-way, he could respond.

He looked the device over to see what the case was. There were only up and down buttons and a power button underneath the screen. He couldn’t type in a message. Meaning he couldn’t text Namie or Izumii to come help him. He wasn’t too disappointed by that. Izaya wasn’t sure if pagers could send messages to cellphones anyway. If he recalled correctly, they could. But that was only if this was a two-way pager.

**_‘They wouldn’t be that stupid. This has to be a one-way.’_ **

Izaya hit the power button. The screen illuminated with pale blue light. Seems as if it went into a sleep mode after a period of inactivity.

**[Good Job!]** The text said.

**_‘Are they patronizing me?’_** He glowered. **_‘So far, they’re always one step ahead of me. Thinking of everything.’_**

**BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP**

**[We won’t be using this often. This is only for the times we need to respond.]**

“And what times would that be?”

**BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP**

**[When we need to.]**

**_‘They’re not displaying personality through text. They’ll most-likely try to avoid that.’_ **

**BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP**

**[When not in use, keep this in the dollhouse.]**

Izaya cocked a brow. “Why would I do that?”

There was no response.

**_‘There will most-likely be repercussions if I don’t.’_ **

There was no reason for Izaya to be defiant with this subject. This pager wasn’t worth getting hit for.

**_‘This is almost cruel though. Giving me a device that can get messages but not being able to respond. It makes me think I have human interaction, but without the ability to reply back, it furthers my isolation. Being connected but disconnected…’_ **

Izaya decided not to think about it. Instead he turned the pager off and put it back in the doll house. He then grabbed the Shiki and Shizuo doll. He looked them over once again.

**_‘I wonder…’_ **

The informant scooted himself back so that he was leaning against the bed.

**_‘What are my limitations and why are they set? I was able to kick a man in the face without repercussion but I can’t tell the difference between two tall guys in masks and get slapped. What am I allowed to do and not allowed to do?’_ **

Izaya decided to test the limits. He began ‘playing’ with the dolls. Last time he messed with these, they punched him. What would happen if he ‘broke’ one?

He banged them against each other roughly, making the wood echo. The bottom end of the Shizuo doll snagged against the suit jacket of the Shiki doll. As Izaya intended, the stitching on the suit jacket tore. Izaya feigned shock before he puckered his lips like a child who broke something by accident. He tucked the Shiki doll under his leg as if to ‘hide it’. He debated shoving it under the bed but if he did that, he wouldn’t know if he got beat for breaking the doll or disrespecting the doll.

Izaya glanced at the camera, then glanced to the pager. Neither gave an indication.

The information broker grabbed the Shiki doll before pushing himself to his knees. He put the Shiki doll back into the dollhouse and grabbed the Mikado doll. Izaya lied on his back and began ‘playing’ with the dolls again. He started banging the heads of the doll together, making a beat with the wood.

**Tap tap-tap-tap tap**

Izaya snapped his fingers twice.

**Tap tap-tap-tap tap**

**Snap Snap**

**Tap tap-tap-tap tap**

**Snap Snap**

Izaya looked at the camera’s. He couldn’t hear anyone coming up the hall.

**_‘This is boring. Although no response is a good enough answer.’_ **

He sat up and put the dolls in the dollhouse. He closed it up and stood. He went back to the bed and lied down.

**_‘I’m going to have to entertain myself accordingly. It’s not like they’ll give me a proper conversation.’_ **

Izaya buried his face into the pillow.

**_‘They’re so meticulous. They really thought of everything. Responding without having to talk. Doors that are autolocked from somewhere deeper in this place. Soundproof rooms and man-made ventilations. Escaping is getting harder and harder with the more information I get. It’s borderline hopeless.’_ **

The raven turned his head and stared at the stuffed rabbit that sat on the bed. He grabbed it. He brought it up to the pillow to make eye contact with it.

**_‘The rules are twisted and confusing. I have to play off ear and take the beatings when they come. They won’t beat me without a reason, but they won’t tell me what the reason is.’_ **

He rubbed the glass eye.

**_‘I’m going to be spending a lot of time in my mind. I have to keep my composure about me. Less I drive myself insane. Insanity is going to be my biggest enemy in this place.’_ **

“Hey, bunny-chan, if I go insane, I can’t promise your safety. Not that I’ll break you. But if I go insane, kidnapper-san’s might take you from me.”

Izaya grabbed the bunny and rolled onto his back. He held the bunny up in the air.

“You’re going to be my best friend while I’m here. I know I won’t be friends with kidnapper-san’s, but I hope we can get along!”


	6. Chapter 6

The lights turned off and back on once more.

**_‘Day 3.’_ **

Izaya was left alone for the duration of that ‘day’. The small rabbit, accompanied by a taller rabbit, came by to give Izaya some food. It was spaghetti, with onions, mushrooms, and hamburger meat with a canister of orange juice. He took solace that he wouldn’t be eating the same thing every day. He’d grow quite tired of ootoro if that was the case. There was no conversation to be had. And Izaya didn’t feel like striking one up. He ate his food and the two left without a word.

Izaya waited twenty minutes before he looked up at the cameras.

“Hey, Kidnapper-san’s, is it possible for me to get a water bottle? Drinking liquids once a day will only dehydrate me.”

No response.

“Of course, that could be your goal. However, if I pass out to dehydration, I could injure myself. And I don’t think I need to be a doctor to know that concrete to cranium is no good.”

Izaya looked at the dollhouse.

“Kidnapper-sa~n!”

Still no response. Izaya pouted. Then scoffed and rolled over.

The door clicked. Izaya sat up.

**SKREE**

The door opened. In stepped a taller rabbit. Which one, he wasn’t sure so Izaya decided not to try and name him.

Although…

“Neh, can I get names from you guys?” Izaya asked. “Calling you ‘kidnapper-san’ is tactless and saying kidnapper 1, 2, or 3 is just uninspired.”

The rabbit gave no indication as he closed the door. He then turned and walked over to Izaya, standing before him. He held out a water bottle, one made with flexible plastic so Izaya couldn’t use it as a weapon and expect it to hurt, nor could he cut himself with it.

Izaya took it. “How ‘bout this?”

Izaya took a drink, purposely leaving the rabbit hanging. He took a gracious gulp then put the cap back on. He put the bottle on the floor by one of the legs of his bed.

“Since you three are coming in various sizes, the tallest rabbit will be bunny-san. Second tallest is bunny-kun. And the smallest is little master. Heh, you thought I’d call him bunny-chan, didn’t you? But that names already taken. It’d be mean to my only friend if I—”

Izaya was grabbed by his bicep. The raven was tugged to his feet as the rabbit’s fist came and punched him in the gut again. Izaya’s eyes widened and he immediately felt like he was going to puke. He fell to his knees and retched but managed to keep his stomach content down. The rabbit let him go, being ‘kind’ enough to let him recuperate on his own.

“Did ***KAFF*** Was it the n-names or the fact that…” Izaya inhaled deeply. “I didn’t refer to you specifically in that-that statement?”

There was no response.

Izaya chuckled before sitting back on his haunches, tilting his head back to look up at the rabbit.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve only known you for two days now. I’m not going to be able to tell the difference between two tall masked men unless you’re standing next to each other.”

The rabbit grabbed Izaya’s bicep. The raven put his arms up in defense and spoke quickly.

“If you want me to tell you two apart, you need to give me more time! Hitting me won’t change anything if you two don’t go through the efforts to educate me!”

The rabbit paused. Izaya smiled at him, but his eyes were set in a deep glare.

“You can start by coming to visit me together. It’s pretty obvious who the little master is. But you two—”

Izaya was tossed onto the bed, a hand around his throat. His eyes widened for a split second before he smiled.

“So, it is the names, huh?”

The raven was silent. No surprise there. However, he removed his hands and patted Izaya on the head.

“So, you’d rather I call you kidnapper-san the entire time I’m here? How boring.”

**BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP**

Izaya glanced to the dollhouse. The rabbit stood and took a few steps back. He gestured with his head for him to answer it. Izaya pushed himself up, staring at the rabbit with suspicion, before sliding off the bed on to the floor. He opened the dollhouse and grabbed the pager.

**[Patience.]**

Izaya’s eyes narrowed. **_‘So, names will come later. Most-likely when they think they’ve ‘broken’ me.’_**

The informant put the pager down and turned to the taller rabbit.

“Fine, fine, have it your way.”

Izaya closed the dollhouse. He stood once again and sat back down on the bed.

The taller rabbit came over and grabbed Izaya’s shoulders.

“What?”

Izaya was pushed down against the mattress. His eyes widened, and his body tensed. He then took on a droll expression of disinterest.

**_‘You knew this would happen so just remain calm and don’t give him anything.’_ **

The rabbit reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

**_‘Don’t respond. Don’t respond.’_ **

Izaya’s wrists were grabbed and yanked above his head. He felt the weight of the cuffs come over his wrists, his sleeves making sure he didn’t feel the cold. The chain was wrapped around the metal bars of the header before the other cuff came over his free wrist. He was released, the rabbit sitting up slightly. Izaya gave an experimental tug to his restraints. They were real handcuffs, not cheap sex toy cuffs. He wouldn’t be able to break them off. Izaya swallowed his nervousness down. His body was tensing, and his toes curled with anxious reflex. However, he refused to let it show on his face. He would remain calm. He wouldn’t give anything to his kidnapper’s. He’d—

The rabbit stood and went to the door.

**_‘Eh?’_ **

The lock clicked.

**SKREE**

The rabbit left and returned not even a moment later with a vacuum in his hands.

**_‘Eh?’_ **

The rabbit grabbed the dollhouse. He lifted it up and put it on the concrete. He then grabbed the cord of the vacuum and unraveled it. He walked out to the hallway, where an outlet must be. He returned a few seconds later. He grabbed the vacuum and turned it on. It whirled to life, echoing off the concrete walls. Izaya pressed his biceps to his ears to try and muffle the noise.

**_‘He handcuffed me so I couldn’t run while he was distracted. Why didn’t he just have the other tall rabbit hold me still while he…well, I could probably kick him the other man away. I’m not sure which one can’t feel pain, but I can still stagger him, so he’ll let go. And with the door open, I can make a run for it.’_ **

It took barely a minute for the rabbit to finish vacuuming. He turned it off and went about raveling the cord back onto the machine. He disappeared out the door.

**_‘So, handcuffs are for conventional means. Not sexual. Good to know.’_ **

The rabbit returned, the vacuum gone. He shut the door, which locked. He then walked over and distributed a key from around his wrist. The key was on a rubber, coiled bracelet. Easy to take off but not going to fall off. Izaya took note of that. The taller man grabbed hold of the key and put it into the locks on the handcuff.

**_‘Is that really all he’s going to do?’_ **

The cuffs came off. He folded them together and put them in his back pocket. As soon as he leaned back, Izaya sat up. The rabbit stood and turned away.

“That’s it?” Izaya asked. “Just vacuum and done?”

The rabbit didn’t respond as he grabbed the dollhouse and put it back on the playmat.

“Neh, are you the tall rabbit or the taller rabbit?”

There was no response. The rabbit did look over his shoulder at him but made no move towards Izaya.

“So, can you start coming with the other tall guy? I’ll eventually be able to tell you two apart, but that’s only if I can do a comparison. Unless you want to have an excuse to beat me. Although, that’s not really fair, is it?”

The door clicked. The man went to the metal.

**SKREE**

“Come on, why don’t you stick around and chat? I’m bored out of my mind in here, rabbit-kun.”

The door shut and clicked. Izaya pouted. He was hoping the nickname would make him stop. But either he didn’t hear Izaya over the screeching metal or he didn’t care.

Izaya let out a heavy sigh and lied on his back. **_‘How boring.’_**

* * *

11 Days.

Izaya had deduced he was there for eleven days. The lights had turned off eleven times and if he was correct in assuming they correlated with night and day, Izaya could assume it had been eleven days.

And my, what a boring eleven days it had been.

Nothing happened. At all. Izaya only saw his kidnappers when he was being fed, needed a shower, bathroom, or his room was vacuumed. Izaya had a basic understanding of when they would come to visit.

For food, the smaller rabbit, accompanied by a taller rabbit, would bring him food around twenty to thirty minutes after the lights turned on. It was a different meal every day for at least seven days. Izaya had been fed ootoro twice in the eleven days he’d been there. If he was correct, on the third day from today, Izaya would get another helping of ootoro. It was his theory that they wouldn’t make him eat the same food in the same week. They fed him twice a day. It was the same meal, just different variations. For instance, on ootoro day, his first meal would get rice and ootoro sashimi and nigiri; his second meal would be onigiri and ootoro maki.

Izaya knew why he was only given two meals. One is too little; Izaya will become malnourished quick and may need medical attention if he only ate once a day. However, three meals a day would keep Izaya perfectly healthy and in better condition to resist his assailants. Two was a comfortable medium where Izaya won’t die but would not be at 100% strength. Izaya understood that concept, and he decided it wasn’t so bad. Having an empty stomach helped Izaya sleep, strangely enough. It gave him the motivation to ignore his paranoia in favor of ignoring his stomach pains.

For bathroom, Izaya had full range so long as the lights were on. Whenever Izaya asked, he was given escort within twenty minutes—Izaya had an educated guess that it took them twenty minutes to get from the control room to his room, meaning this place was very big. During one ‘night’ Izaya decided to test his boundaries. He called for his kidnappers, saying he had to use the restroom. No one came. He waited an hour, but no one showed. Izaya had another educated guess that the lights turning off meant he wasn’t allowed to do anything after dark. Or his kidnappers left during that time to get their own sleep. That meant Izaya’s best opportunity to escape would be at ‘night’, if that were the case. Izaya made a mental note of that.

For shower, he was taken to the bath every other day. He was given new clothes every time. His pajamas were always satin, but they came in varying colors of black, cyan, and maroon. He noticed that black, red, and blue seemed to be a running theme. Whenever he was in the shower, he’d come back to his room to see his mattress was changed with different blankets and pillows of those three colors.

For vacuum, that was an every other day occurrence as well. However, it would be the day after his shower. And every time, Izaya was handcuffed to the bed by a taller rabbit. He had gotten used to the routine by now—to the point that he would stay lying on the bed when the rabbit came in.

This was Izaya’s weekly routine so far. And so far, nothing changed. Slowly, Izaya was learning this system. He got the days down, but he couldn’t figure out if there was a set time or not except for food—and even that wasn’t set in stone. The first meal was twenty minutes after the lights turned on, no exceptions. However, the second meal seemed to be in the middle of the day. He had a feeling it was closer to ‘night’, but he hadn’t gotten the timing down. He’d most-likely figure it out, given just a bit more time.

Time was all Izaya had and he needed it to learn. His kidnappers seemed to understand that. The taller rabbits started escorting Izaya together, as the informant requested. The smaller rabbit always came to feed him both his meals, but shower and bathroom time were the two taller one’s. The only time it wasn’t the two was vacuum time, in which is was always one of the taller rabbits. Izaya figured out it was the same rabbit, but he couldn’t figure out which rabbit it was—tall or taller. The informant was learning but it was still a slow process. It would be easier if they just talked, but oh well. Izaya couldn’t control his kidnappers.

Yet.

He’d get there eventually. But for now, Izaya just needed patience. So far, nothing painful had been put onto him. He hadn’t been raped and the beatings were becoming more in between. The more Izaya learned, the more he understood; and the more he understood, the less he was hit. Izaya fully acknowledged that right now was just the ‘learning phase’. No different than house-breaking a dog. Beat him for his wrong-doing so he’ll learn not to do it next time. It would take some time and effort on both party’s sides.

It was quite possible Izaya would still be raped. Just because it hadn’t happened doesn’t mean it wouldn’t. To assume that his situation would remain as this mundane, daily routine would be beyond ignorant of him. However, Izaya was starting to think that these may not be stalkers. He played with the idea that maybe these men were just hired help by Yodojiri. It made a lot of sense with the situation. If they were just hired to take care of Izaya and keep him out of the way, then no violation of the flesh would take place. It would explain how they knew what type of food Izaya liked, why they would bother with a physical, and how they managed to get into his apartment.

That scenario was the most pleasing. But it didn’t match with some events that happened so far. Such as the significance of the stuffed rabbit toy. They wanted to condition him in some way with the bunny plush. The last few times Izaya had gotten hit was because he had ‘abused’ the toy in some way. He dropped the rabbit off the bed. Then he tried to take the bunny into the bath to see if he was allowed to—he wasn’t. Last time was when he was playing toss with it, throwing it up in the air and catching it. He didn’t drop it, but they came to interrupt and gave him a sound beating. If this was just a simple taking-care-of, the stuffed animal makes no sense to the scenario.

Then again, if they conditioned Izaya to cherish the rabbit, and took the rabbit away from him, Izaya might be willing to aid Yodojiri to get it back. The informant did not see that happening ever. Even if he was conditioned to like this thing, he would never love it. He loves humans and all of humanity. There was no way he could turn his love onto an inanimate object, not even for a short period of time. To process Izaya to that extreme would be near impossible unless they talked to him. It would take some extreme manipulation and abusing and so far, they seemed to be doing neither.

Izaya honestly didn’t know what the situation was. He didn’t have a definitive reason behind why this was happening to him nor did he have a thorough vision of his future. Anything could happen, and he didn’t have any information to help ease his nerves.

Learn. Watch. Behave (to the best of his ability). Bide his time. And keep a firm hold of his will. That’s all he could do. For now.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 15.

Vacuum day. Izaya was just waiting patiently.

“You know,” Izaya said to the camera’s, lying on his stomach on the bed, “Is there really a reason to vacuum every other day? It’s not like I’m all that dirty. The playmat doesn’t get dirty enough in two days to vacuum it.”

There was no response.

“Well, I guess I don’t mind all too terribly. But I need to use the restroom. Preferably first.”

No response. Izaya waited, twiddling with the cuff on his blue pajama’s.

Twenty minutes later, as he had assumed, the door clicked.

**SKREE**

A tall rabbit came through. He didn’t lock the door. Instead he held his hand out to Izaya. The raven pushed himself off the bed and walked over. Once he was within reach, he was grabbed by his bicep. The touch was firm by not harsh. The two turned and walked out the door.

“Neh, neh.” Izaya said. “Don’t hit me if I’m wrong, but I think I might have figured out the difference between you and the other tall rabbit.”

The rabbit looked down at him.

“Again, don’t hit me if I’m wrong. Are you the rabbit I broke the mask of?”

The rabbit stopped in his tracks.

“My reasoning is that you didn’t beat me up when I broke your mask. You could have. Probably should have. But you didn’t. The other rabbit comes and punches me for a completely different reason. You’re not nearly as violent as the other rabbit and you don’t squeeze my arm so tight you bruise me. Cuz I do have bruises from where he grabs. See?”

Izaya rolled up his sleeve until he reached the rabbits hand. He then held his other arm out for the rabbit to grab. The rabbit stared at him for a moment then complied. His hand was removed and placed on Izaya’s other arm. The informant smiled then he rolled the rest of the sleeve up. He displayed a yellowish ring around his bicep.

“It’s not that bad and it doesn’t hurt but he’s so rough with me. Jerking me around and pushing me. But you’re not like that. You’re pretty gentle with me. I appreciate that, by the way.” Izaya smiled, warmly, up at him. “But if I’m right, then I can officially tell you two apart.”

The rabbit didn’t respond. Instead, he just stood and stared. That made Izaya quite nervous. Either he was right and nothing would happen. Or he was wrong and would get smacked. He didn’t want to get smacked. His cheek had just recently healed from the last bruise they left on him. He would prefer it stayed that way.

The rabbit raised his hand. Izaya stiffened but refused to flinch. The rabbit put his hand on the informant head and patted him.

“Then I’m right?” Izaya said.

The rabbit said nothing. Instead he began twiddling with a lock of Izaya’s hair. The informant’s eyes narrowed and he cocked a brow.

“…Um…” Izaya started. “Bathroom…”

The rabbit said nothing. He stared for a moment longer then grabbed Izaya’s arm, gently. He turned and tugged Izaya along.

**_‘…That was weird…’_ **

Izaya felt the pricks of anxiety light up the back of his neck. Something was off with that short interaction. He took note of that and decided to keep his guard up.

The two made it to the bathroom within the next five minutes. The rabbit left Izaya alone for ten minutes, which the raven didn’t need. He only needed to urinate so for the next eight after he washed his hands, he just meandered around in the bathroom. He had checked the drawers a hundred times over. Checked every nook and cranny of this bathroom for any possible weapon or tool to escape with. There was nothing, so he had no reason to check again.

By the time the door beeped, screeched against the concrete, and a rabbit walked in, Izaya was comfortably lying on the dresser. It wasn’t near long enough, so one leg hung off, one foot was propped up on the very heel, and his head dangled off the edge. He wasn’t complaining as he smiled at the rabbit.

“Hi.” Izaya said.

The rabbit said nothing.

“So, you’re the rough rabbit, right?”

The rabbit walked over.

“Just saying, the rough rabbit is the one who vacuums. So, I assume you switched.”

The rabbit held his hand out to Izaya, waiting for the informant. Izaya smiled and swung his legs around.

**_‘Gentle it is.’_ **

Izaya put his arm into the man’s hand. His fingers curled around his bicep without force.

**_‘I don’t mind it being the gentle rabbit. But it’s usually the rough rabbit. Why’d they switch it up?’_ **

The two went to the door and made their way back to the bedroom. By the door was the vacuum.

**_‘So, he is going to vacuum my room. Why the switch up?’_ **

“Is the rough rabbit not here today?”

He didn’t respond. The door beeped. The rabbit let go to grab the handle.

**SKREE**

The rabbit grabbed Izaya’s arm again and the two went inside. While the rabbit turned to close the door, Izaya walked over to the bed and sat down. He lied back and got himself comfortable. Next came the handcuffs. Then vacuuming. Izaya waited patiently.

The rabbit turned to Izaya and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket.

“How come you guys switched it up?” Izaya asked as he put his arms up to the bed frame. “I just started to learn. You’re going to confuse me again.”

The gentle rabbit sat down on the edge of the bed and unlatched the handcuffs. The rabbit tugged Izaya’s sleeve up and put the cuff over it so the cold steel didn’t touched Izaya’s bare flesh. He wrapped the chain around the bed frame then clasped it on Izaya’s other wrist. The informant was officially bound.

The man didn’t move, however. He didn’t turn to go to the door. Instead he just stared at Izaya.

The raven stiffened. Something was very wrong here.

“Um, rabbit…”

The rabbit reached out. His hand slid into the top of Izaya’s shirt, rubbing against his collar bone. Izaya jolted—the chain of the cuffs rattling against the headboard—as his eyes widened.

“Hey!”

The rabbit reached his other hand forward. They came over the button of his pajamas and pulled them free, gently.

“What are you—hey!” Izaya glared at him.

One by one, the buttons came undone. Izaya swallowed hard, clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip. His torso was exposed. The hands of the masked man rubbed against Izaya’s chest.

**_‘Shit. Shit! I knew something was off!’_ **

His thumbs rubbed over Izaya’s nipples simultaneously. Izaya flinched before turning his head away.

**_‘It’s fine. It’ll be fine. You expected this to happen.’_ **

Those hands trailed down Izaya’s torso, ghosting the flesh and leaving phantom sensations. He touched his ribs, his sides, his hip bones. His fingers hooked into the waist band of Izaya’s pants. He gave it a tug but Izaya’s rump stopped that from happening.

The rabbit looked up at him.

Izaya scoffed, glaring at him while a smile laced his lips. “Don’t think I’ll make this easy for you.”

The rabbit stared at him, without saying anything—to no surprise. He then leaned forward and straddled Izaya’s feet. The raven’s immediate response was to swing his foot up in a kick. The top of his foot slammed into the man’s crotch. The man flinched back, however gave no further indication of pain as he positioned himself. He grabbed Izaya’s legs and bent his knees, pressing the informant’s knees to his chest.

**_‘Shit. This is the man that can’t feel pain. I forgot!’_ **

His hands came down and grabbed the waistband again.

**_‘I thought the little master would be the one to rape me first. But now that I think about it, this is the best scenario. He can’t feel pain so any resistance I do will be fruitless.’_ **

He pulled again, this time lifting Izaya up. The pajamas came up his thighs. Izaya closed his knees to keep them from going any father down his legs. The rabbit didn’t fight him. Instead he turned Izaya’s legs and pushed them to the mattress. Izaya was forced to turn his hips, however he couldn’t turn his chest because his wrists would become uncomfortable if he did. Because of that, he had to twist his waist. The rabbit put one hand firmly against the underside of Izaya’s knee to keep both pinned.

Izaya’s feet hooked against the rabbit’s hip. The rabbit reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Izaya swallowed in nervousness. He heard a rattling of metal above his head. He looked up and his eyes stretched wide. He was shaking. At least his hands were. And it was causing the chain to rattle against the headboard. Izaya clenched his teeth and glared. He pulled his wrists down so they pressed against the pillow.

 ** _‘No, no. I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I knew this was going to happen. I_** knew **_this was going to happen.’_**

The man popped the cap open. It was water-based lubricant so there was no significant scent to it. The rabbit brought the bottle down towards Izaya’s anus.

“HAH!” Izaya couldn’t stop the call from escaping his lips as the cold liquid touched his small puckering hole.

Izaya paled in embarrassment before he turned his head into his arm. He closed his eyes tight shut.

**_‘Stupid. Don’t give him anything.’_ **

The hand left his knee and was replaced with what felt like a leg. Izaya heard the tear of plastic. He opened one eye to peek. The rabbit tore the condom open. Izaya’s eyes widened, his insides tightened, and heart started beating out of his chest.

**_‘Wait, don’t tell me he’s just going to put it in? I’ve never done this before! You’ll tear me apart!’_ **

The man pulled the small ring of latex out.

“Wait.” Izaya started.

The man brought his hand up. He extended his index and middle finger and put it in the condom. He rolled the latex down his digits until it reached the knuckles.

**_‘Wait. He’s not going to?’_ **

He lowered his hand. He rubbed the condom-covered fingers against Izaya’s anus. Izaya jolted again. The rabbit rubbed the lubricant over the entrance.

“Y-you’re not going to try and force two in, are you?” Izaya looked down at him, smiling in forced confidence, desperately trying to ignore the small stutter.

A pressure began to build.

“Hey, li-listen,” Izaya said, “I don’t know what rumors you heard about me. But I’m being completely honest when I say I’ve never done this before.”

The rabbit paused.

“I’ve had no reason to ever sleep with a man. I know there are some rumors that say I fucked my way to my status, but that’s all they are. Rumors. I made my name with my own skills—krgh!”

The pressure was replaced with pain. Izaya’s eyes widened and he jolted. The informant turned his head and bit into his sleeve. He felt the tip of the rabbit’s middle finger push in. The next was the tip of the index. The two digits were pushed to the first knuckle.

Izaya fully intended to just bite his lip and not exposed his pain. However, he couldn’t as the pain that encased him was agonizing.

“OW, OW!” Izaya used his feet against the man’s hip to push against him. It did little good as he didn’t even move. “I-I just said I’ve never done this! OW!”

Izaya was ignored as he pushed his fingers in further. Izaya bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes tight shut.

“Kgh! Kn!”

Izaya felt the mans’ back knuckles touch his ass cheeks. The informant allowed himself to breath, his body finally relaxing as all movement stopped. He panted slightly. His eyes opened and he casted the man a sidelong glance. The man rubbed Izaya’s thigh soothingly.

“This position hurts my waist…” Izaya grumbled. “It’s uncomfortable on an already uncomfortable situation.”

The man stared at him.

The fingers were pulled out of Izaya. The informant groaned as his anus immediately clenched, trying to rectify the stretching. The man put his hand under Izaya’s knee and pulled his legs up. He grabbed the hem of Izaya’s pants and pulled them passed his knees. Izaya questioned why he didn’t do that earlier when he realized he was purposefully stopping him. The pajama bottoms were taken off and lied on the bed next to Izaya. The rabbit then grabbed both of Izaya’s knees. The informant was forced to spread his legs. He gave little resistance to the masked rabbit. Izaya now lied on his back, his spine straightened. His back popped to the realignment, a relief from the strain.

The rabbit nestled himself in between Izaya’s legs. Izaya felt the condom covered fingers rub against his anus again.

“You’re going to put that back inside? That seems unsanitary, don’t you—hrgh!”

The fingers were pushed back in. He put them in faster than his original attempt, getting them back to the knuckle within seconds. Izaya gasped in pain. The man then spread his fingers apart.

“HAGH!” Izaya’s toes curled and his fists clenched.

The rabbit pulled his fingers out to the first knuckle of the middle finger and pushed them back in. Izaya could hear his heartbeat in his ears. It was loud and made his face hot. His panting breath didn’t help cool him. He felt a slight perspiration against his back. He hadn’t been aware he was sweating so much until the sweat began to stick to him.

The rabbit repeated his movement without pause. Every once in a while he would spread his fingers to stretch Izaya. Izaya knew there was pleasure to be had within the act of gay sex. However, the informant couldn’t feel anything but pain. His body was too tight and was refusing to loosen, despite the rabbit’s ministration.

Izaya was fully aware that this man wasn’t aiming for his prostate. Either he didn’t know where it was or he was more concerned with putting it in immediately. Both were very possible. In fact, it was more-than-likely both were the case. He most-likely didn’t know what would make Izaya feel good, nor did he care. Izaya couldn’t say for certain, but he was convinced that this man was only going to take care of himself. Which, in the informant’s opinion, was the best option. Izaya did _not_ want to feel good from rape.

The rabbit pulled his fingers out. A pit of anxiety stirred in Izaya’s stomach. **_‘Is he going to penetrate?’_**

The rabbit put three fingers in the condom. Immediately, he returned the rubber to the informant’s entrance. He pushed it back in.

“Agh! Agh!”

Izaya arched his back and raised his rump off the bed. He attempted to pull his hips away. The rabbit pushed Izaya’s hips back down on the bed. The man held Izaya firmly; with one hand, Izaya couldn’t move. He was shocked by this man’s strength.

The three fingers were pressed in to the knuckle. Izaya clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight shut. His nails dug into his palms.

**_‘It hurts! It hurts!’_ **

Something tapped his lips. Izaya opened his eyes. The rabbit was pressing his fingers against his lips. Izaya turned his head away.

“I’m not sucking your fingers.”

The rabbit shook his head. Izaya cocked a brow. The rabbit tapped the informant lips again. Izaya turned his head away again.

“I’m not putting your dirty fingers in my mouth.”

Izaya was slapped. He groaned in pain. The man put his fingers to his lips again. Izaya turned his head away again.

“I don’t want it.”

The rabbit paused.

Then he pulled the fingers out of Izaya’s anus. He pulled his hand away from the raven’s mouth and pulled the condom off, letting it fold inside-out so the sides that had touched Izaya’s inner walls were inside. He then pulled out a small ziplock bag from his pocket and put the rubber in it. He zipped it up and put it back in his pocket.

He then grabbed Izaya’s bottom jaw with the hand he had been trying to force in the raven’s mouth. He squeezed the pressure points hard, forcing Izaya’s mouth to open. He then reached the hand that had been in his body up towards his opened mouth. Izaya’s eyes widened.

“Nah! Nah!” Izaya tried to turn his head away.

Even if the man had used a condom, the notion of putting those fingers in Izaya’s mouth repulsed him. He definitely didn’t want that.

The rabbit paused his actions. He then released Izaya. The raven panted slightly, staring up at him with nervous suspicion.

The rabbit put his ‘clean’ hand back towards Izaya’s mouth. Izaya’s eyes narrowed before he glanced to the side. He had no choice in the matter at all. But if he had to choose, he’d rather his tongue touched fingers that didn’t molest his anus.

Izaya opened his mouth. The rabbit placed his index finger into the informant’s orifice, sideways along his bottom lip. His thumb pressed against Izaya’s cheek, so the finger rested in his mouth.

**_‘Is he trying to cover my mouth like a gag?’_ **

Izaya glared up at him.

The man said nothing as he instead reached down and began undoing his belt buckle. Izaya swallowed hard, watching intensely. With one hand, the rabbit got his belt, pants button, and zipper undone. Izaya could see a sizable bulge in his underwear. The raven wasn’t aware he was shaking.

The rabbit hooked his thumb into his gray boxers. He pulled the black slacks and underwear down, shifting ever so slight to get the pants around his pelvis. The monster that greeted Izaya’s eyes made him stiffen in fear as his insides clenched. The man had an impressively large penis. Fit for a pornstar, no doubt about it. And that man had every intention of shoving that inside of Izaya’s virginal hole.

**_‘He won’t last long. I’ll be extremely tight, even more so than an anus should be. He won’t last long at all.’_ **

Izaya swallowed hard and closed his eyes tight shut for a moment.

**_‘It’ll be over soon. I just have to grit my teeth and hold on for a little bit longer.’_ **

Izaya could hear his own breathing berating his face, bouncing off the man’s hand. He didn’t like how hard his breathe was. He wasn’t in control of it. Izaya inhaled deeply. His breathe stuttered and he finally registered he was shaking. He exhaled hard.

**_‘It’ll be over soon. It’ll be over soon. Just bear with it.’_ **

The man pulled out another condom. He reached up under his mask for a moment—exposing nothing—to tear the plastic wrap with his teeth. Once torn, he pulled it back, fixing his mask without incident, and pulled the rubber circle from the wrap. With one hand, he put the condom over the tip of his monster cock. He rolled it down to the base then pinched the tip to make a small pocket for his semen to sit in.

**_‘Toss your mind elsewhere. Don’t think about it. Don’t look at it.’_ **

Izaya couldn’t take his eyes off of the giant member that was going to enter him. The girth, the length, all of that was going to be inside of Izaya’s small anus. It wouldn’t fit. That cock would tear Izaya apart if it were to go in.

**_‘Don’t think. Don’t think.’_ **

The man bent the penis down, lowering his hips as well. He scooted closer and pressed the tip against Izaya hole.

Izaya flinched away, pushing with his feet to push himself away from it.

**_‘I can’t do this.’_ **

The man wrapped his arm around Izaya’s leg. He pulled him closer, so the informant was back to were he was. The rabbit then grabbed his cock and pushed it back towards Izaya’s entrance.

Izaya twisted his hips and pushed away again. His breathing was coming out fast as his heartbeat filled his ears. Panic was starting to seep into his chest. He thought he could handle this, he thought he could just ignore this. It would be better for him if he could just get it over with quickly. But his survival instinct was telling him to fight. Alarms were going off in his mind, warning of his impending danger. He had to get away. He couldn’t let this happen to him. Not to him, of all people.

**_‘I can’t do this. I can’t do this.’_ **

The man pulled Izaya back once again, pushing on his hip to untwist it. He then lied down flat over Izaya. His legs were kept spread and Izaya could feel the condom lube rubbing under his scrotums. Izaya couldn’t struggle away now.

The rabbit moved his hand down and raised his hips just enough to get his hand in between his hips and Izaya’s. He gripped his member and tilted it down.

**_‘No, I can’t do this!’_ **

Izaya shook his head wildly until the man’s hand left his mouth.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Izaya said, pushing his feet against the bed. The blanket provided no grip for him to use and his feet just slid. “Don’t—it’s too early!”

Izaya looked up at him. He smiled with barely held confidence, however his nervousness showed and he knew it.

“You-you didn’t prepare me properly, see? With the size of that thing, there’s no way it’ll fit in. You’ll tear me apart, haha! And-and if you do that, then I’m only good for one use! I might get internal bleeding and die, see? The doctor rabbit won’t be able to help me with his limited resources. I’ll have to go to a hospital or die. S-so you shouldn’t put it in just yet. I need more time!”

The rabbit stared down at him. He was close enough that Izaya could see what looked like brown eyes through the small eye holes of the rabbit mask. Any other time, Izaya would have taken note of that but right now, he couldn’t care less. He was more concerned with the thing touching his anus. Izaya then heard something. It was small, mechanical and muffled. He didn’t have the sense to figure out what it was.

Then the rabbit sat up. He pulled himself away from Izaya, although his penis was still pressed to Izaya’s anus. The informant let out a breath of relief, relaxing his tense muscles. He registered his heavy breathing again. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He exhaled.

And immediately felt something push past the outer ring of his anus and into his rectum.

Izaya tilted his head back and let out a startled scream. His body tensed and Izaya quickly looked down. The rabbit had waited until the informant exhaled—when his body was the most relaxed—to push himself into Izaya’s tight passage.

“Ba-bastard!” Izaya kicked his legs.

He instantly regretting his decision as the motion of his legs caused his entrance to twist around the intruder. He called out in pain and closed his knees together, pressing them against the man’s torso.

The rabbit wrapped his arms around Izaya’s thighs, rubbing the flesh slow and soothingly.

“You’re a bastard.” Izaya growled, looking up at him. “I told you, I’m not ready—hagh!”

The rabbit thrust. Slowly, he pulled back then pushed back in. Izaya’s insides, especially his inner-most walls, resounded in pain to the motion. Izaya dug his nails into the palm of his hands and turned his head away.

**_‘It hurts! Fucking…! Stop!’_ **

The rabbit made slow thrusts against Izaya’s body. The informant couldn’t feel anything except for a rubbing white-hot pain. Izaya could barely feel anything other than pain. He wasn’t even sure if that _thing_ was all the way inside of him. He couldn’t feel the man’s hips against his own, so he could only assume he wasn’t but Izaya couldn’t see nor feel if it was.

**_‘It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.’_ **

Izaya tucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down on the flesh. He felt a sharp pain in his lip, which temporarily overthrew the pain in his lower body. That pain was far more bearable, so he decided to bite down again.

He felt something touch his mouth. He opened his eyes to look. The rabbit’s hand was rubbing against his lip. He pulled his thumb back to show blood. Izaya had torn his lip open.

“Wh-wha—” The rabbit shoved his thumb into Izaya’s mouth. The informant’s eyes widened, and he arched his head back to try and pull the offender out. “Mmngh!”

It was of no use. The man merely followed until Izaya couldn’t pull away. His hand tasted of condom lubricant. Izaya couldn’t remember if it was the rabbit’s left hand or right hand that had probed his insides, so he didn’t know if that hand was in his mouth now. And because he couldn’t remember, nausea quickly began to rise in his throat. With the addition of the thrusts towards his insides, feeling like the tip of this man’s cock was stabbing the underside of his stomach, Izaya couldn’t withhold the sickness that was rising up his body.

“Um gun’ pook.” Izaya said around the thumb. “Gun’ pook.”

The man pulled his hand away and stopped his movement. Izaya quickly turned his head away and moved his head closer to the edge of the bed. He was panting heavily, his face beginning to go cold and head getting light. Then he felt the bile rising up. The convulsions started as he dry-heaved. He wretched but nothing came up. He wretched again, tears stinging his eyes, still nothing.

“I can-can’t do this…” Izaya said. “I can’t do this…”

The rabbit merely stared at him.

“I’m…seriously going to puke…” Izaya glared at him, a small smirk cascading his lips. “You’ve already proven how much of a depraved pervert you are. Do you want to show me you’re even more depraved by making me vomit during this?”

The rabbit stared. Then he reached down and began to rub Izaya’s stomach. Izaya cocked a brow in annoyed skepticism.

“Is that supposed to help?” Izaya scoffed. “How desperate are you for a lay? Go find yourself a prostitute. I’m an informant—hm!”

The man began to thrust again. Izaya’s toes curled, his teeth clenched, his nails dug back into his hands. Izaya bit his bottom lip again, the taste of blood coating his tongue. He felt something press against his lips again. Instead of opening his eyes, he turned his head away and buried his mouth in his bicep. He raised his arm up so his bicep rested on his cheek, hiding his face from his assailant.

Izaya swallowed hard, trying to keep the nausea down. He panted heavily in both pain and in an attempt to keep himself from vomiting.

Izaya stared at the wall, his vision jolting with each thrust. The raven was beginning to shake from the pain that resonated in his body. He was aware that, in some instance, anal sex can be so painful that an individual will go numb both mentally and physically. He now understood why. He wished he would go numb. He wished he could just stop thinking. Just stop feeling. He wanted this to end.

Izaya’s body was still too tight. He was fully aware that he still couldn’t feel the rabbit’s hips touching him. Either he wasn’t pushing in all the way or Izaya’s entrance wouldn’t let him go any deeper. The informant put his money on his body being difficult.

Izaya’s elbows were grabbed. The raven jolted before the rabbit pushed his arms outwards. Izaya’s arms were pinned to the pillow, away from his face. The rabbit had to lean forward to hold Izaya down, and that caused him to push the informants hips back more—making it so he thrust in deeper.

Izaya screamed in pain. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He didn’t want to show this man how much he was suffering but he just couldn’t remain strong. Izaya closed his eyes tight shut as tears stung his eyes. He felt the liquids stream down the side of his face to tickle his ears. Izaya clenched his teeth hard.

“Bastard…” the informant growled. “Bastard…”

The man thrust without pause. He was thrusting in deeper now, causing a whole new part of his body to spark with pain. Izaya could hear the man’s heavy breathing behind the mask.

“You’re disgusting.”

The man’s movements became faster. Izaya’s insides began to hurt more and more. He was in agony. His flaccid penis was tapping against his stomach with each thrust.

“De-depraved.”

He just wanted it to end. Just end already.

“Hurry up and cum!” Izaya yelled.

The rabbit tilted his head down as he hissed. He thrust hard, slamming against Izaya’s ass. Izaya closed his eyes tight shut, his toes curled, he bit his lip again. The man pulled back and thrust again with vigor, pumping himself into the condom. He thrust one more time, his voice hitching as he finished his load.

Izaya tilted his head to the side, finally allowing his features to relax.

**_‘Get off of me. Get off of me.’_ **

The man was breathing hard. He let Izaya’s elbows go and leaned back. Izaya couldn’t rest his legs against the man’s chest anymore so he spread his legs to rest the balls of his feet on the rabbit’s thighs. The rabbit was still inside, making moving his legs painful.

**_‘Take it out already. Take it out.’_ **

Izaya opened his eyes to look up at the rabbit.

“Can you pull out now?” Izaya forced the confident smile back on his lips. “I want to shower.”

The man rubbed his hand up Izaya’s thighs. The raven glared at him. The rabbit then put his hands under Izaya’s knees and pushed them back towards the informant’s chest. Izaya immediately stiffened and his eyes widened.

**_‘No, not again!’_ **

The man pulled his hips back slowly. The member left Izaya’s body with a popping sound, making the raven blush in humiliation. The man backed away. The information broker bent his knees down until his thighs were pressed to the mattress, his entrance now hidden and protected from the bastard rabbit.

The rabbit pulled the ziplock back out of his pocket. He then began pulling off the condom, taking great care not to spill any semen anywhere. The rubber came off and he tied the top off. He put the filled condom in the ziplock back then zipped it up and shoved it back in his pocket.

The rabbit then grabbed the key out of his other pocket and reached up. He grabbed Izaya’s wrist and began undoing the handcuffs. Izaya said nothing and did nothing. The iron came off. The rabbit pulled back with the handcuffs in hand.

Izaya sat up and swung his fist at the rabbit’s face. His knuckles collided with the mask, the plastic folding under his fist and cracking slightly. The rabbit turned his head with the punch, which kept the mask from flying off. However, the mask shifted just enough for Izaya to see this person’s mouth.

Izaya didn’t care to find out who this person was at the moment. He just wanted to hurt this man, ignoring the fact that his man couldn’t feel pain. He just had to show how displeased he was, even if it was of no consequence to the rabbit. Izaya glared up at him.

Then he realized the gravity of what he had done. This man couldn’t feel pain and Izaya just broke his mask again. There’s no way Izaya would go unscathed a second time for this offense. Anxiety began to prickle his spine. But he refused to show it, holding his glare firm.

The rabbit fixed his mask before turning to look back at Izaya. He reached his hand out. Izaya closed his eyes and flinched. He wasn’t sure if he could handle any more pain.

Something soft touched Izaya’s cheek. Izaya jumped before he cracked his eyes open to look. The stuffed rabbit was pressed against his face. Izaya was confused and it showed on his face. The rabbit pulled the stuffy back so Izaya could see it properly.

“I don’t want it…” Izaya went to push the toy away.

The rabbit held it up to him still.

Izaya felt the softness under his hand. For a reason he didn’t fully understand, Izaya began to craze that softness. The nonexistent companionship he had made with the stuffed rabbit was the only comfort Izaya had right now.

Izaya grabbed the stuffy. He hugged it to his chest, lying down on his side. His eyes became hooded with complacency. The softness against his chest was nice…

The rabbit tapped Izaya’s shoulder. Izaya glanced up at him. “What?”

The rabbit put his hand out, offering to help Izaya get up.

Izaya stared at him. Then looked to the side. “I don’t want to. Don’t touch me.”

The rabbit stared. Then stood. He had fixed his pants and looked no different than he did before he assaulted Izaya. He held his hand out again.

“I don’t—”

The door clicked behind them.

Izaya stared at the door. Then him.

**_‘…I want to shower.’_ **

The informant sighed and sat up. His legs were shaking but he allotted to ignoring it as he stood.

As soon as he put pressure on the muscles, his insides filled with a raging pain. He called out and fell to his knees. His bones slammed against the concrete hard, adding to his pain as he hugged the stuffed bunny to his chest.

The rabbit’s hands came over Izaya’s shoulders.

“I can’t—give me a min-minute…”

Izaya was lifted. He gasped and reached up quickly with one hand. He grabbed the shoulder of the rabbit’s jacket to stabilize himself. The rabbit held Izaya close, folding both the informant’s legs on one side of his body and holding him similar to a child. The rabbit rubbed Izaya’s back soothingly.

Izaya couldn’t be bothered to register the gentle touch. He rested his head against the crook of the rabbit’s neck. If he was in a more stable state of mind, Izaya would have pulled the mask off to see who his assailant was. But right now, he couldn’t care less. He just wanted the pain to go away. He wanted this person to stop touching him, but he wanted to take a shower. He wanted to hold onto his composure. He didn’t want to cry in front of this man.

Izaya didn’t notice they had started walking. Nor did he notice they had left his room behind and were now standing in front of the bathroom door. He only noticed because the rabbit shifted Izaya in order to open the door.

**SKREE**

The rabbit walked over to the dresser and placed Izaya down on it. There was a fresh pair of pajamas next to him. Izaya stared at the floor, closing his legs and lifting his knees so the man couldn’t see.

The rabbit didn’t leave. He just stared at Izaya. The informant looked up at him and glared.

The rabbit reached out to touch Izaya’s face. The raven flinched away out of instinct. The rabbit pulled his hand back.

Without saying or doing anything more, the rabbit turned and walked away. He left through the door, the metal latching shut.

Now finally alone, Izaya leaned back against the wall. He let out a heavy sigh to try and relax his muscles just a little. The bottom half of his body hurt more than he was prepared for it to. There was no other sensation but heat between his legs while his insides were throbbing. But he was able to feel liquids sticking to the dresser.

Izaya didn’t want to know what the liquids were. He really didn’t. But at the same time, he couldn’t stop his hand from snaking between his legs. His fingers touched his entrance. He could feel it pulsing under his touch. There were liquids there.

 ** _‘It’s just lubricant.’_** Izaya told himself.

Izaya raised his hand. Red coated his fingertips.

Izaya’s chest tightened and his flesh broke out in goosebumps. His hand started to shake. He clenched his fist tight shut as his stomach began to form in a knot.

**_‘Shower. Shower. Shower now.’_ **

Izaya stood. His legs wobbled, and he held the dresser to stabilize himself. He panted heavily to the pain that went up his spine. He closed his eyes tight shut while he waited for the pain to subside. His legs were still shaking but he believed he could make it to the shower.

He stumbled along. The small five feet between the dresser and the shower took Izaya an agonizing amount of time to traverse it. His hands touched the porcelain of the tub. He took a knee and leaned heavily against it. He reached up and turned on the hot water. Then he immediately pulled the latch to change the tub from a bathe to a shower. Hot water poured out of the showerhead.

Izaya forced himself to his feet and climbed into the tub. He could barely feel the heat of the water even though his skin instantly turned red. He sat down under the spray and let the heat relax his muscles.

It was here, where the water hid everything Izaya wanted to hide, that Izaya let his emotions flood out. He closed his eyes tight shut and buried his face in his knees as he fell away into sobs.

**_‘I knew this was going to happen. I shouldn’t be so upset over it. I knew this was going to happen!’_ **

Izaya couldn’t stop the tears and he buried his nails into his hands again. Regardless of what he told himself, it didn’t change the fact that Izaya was a virgin before this happened. At least a virgin in the idea of gay sex. He had been given no regard and was used as a masturbation toy. Regardless of who Izaya was, what he had seen and been through in the past, he was still just a human. He still had human responses to new acts of cruelty.

And for the time being, he had to let the human responses take him over, so he could let the emotions out. Before they festered and caused him more heartache in the future. There was nothing else he could do.


	8. Chapter 8

The small rabbit came to provide Izaya with dinner as planned. The door screeched open and in walked the smallest rabbit. A taller rabbit stood behind him as guard. Izaya scrutinized the man before relaxing. It wasn’t the rabbit that violated him earlier. Although that acknowledgement didn’t ease Izaya’s nerves.

“What was that about earlier?” Izaya growled.

Neither said anything.

Izaya decided to show his irritancy. To display he wasn’t playing around, and he looked at this situation as a nuisance. “It’s been half-a-month. I think by now, I have a right to know something about why I’m here.”

The smallest rabbit held the bento box out to him.

“Am I to become your personal sex slave?”

No response.

“Do you intend to process me then sell me off to an underground auction?”

The smallest rabbit raised the bento to gain Izaya’s attention.

The raven chuckled dryly. “Sorry, I have no appetite.”

The rabbit lowered the bento. He paused for a moment then turned and held the box out to the tall rabbit. He took it and the smallest rabbit returned his attention to Izaya.

He leaned forward. Izaya’s innate reaction was to flinch back. He had no control over his body as a split second of fear gripped him tight. The rabbit did nothing, however. He continued to lean as if Izaya hadn’t done anything and reached across the bed. He grabbed the white rabbit stuffy and stood upright.

He sat down on the bed next to Izaya. Izaya shimmied himself away so they weren’t touching. The kidnapper held the rabbit up to him.

“I’m not in the mood for your games.” Izaya growled. “After today, I think I deserve answers.”

He held the toy up higher.

Izaya glared, clenching his teeth in a borderline snarl. “Seriously, knock it off with this. I don’t get what the stuffed animal is for and I’m in no mood to care.”

The rabbit pressed it closer.

Izaya growled before he reached out. He snatched the toy from the rabbit and sat it down quite harshly in his lap.

“There, happy?”

The tall rabbit took a step towards Izaya. The smallest rabbit held his hand up in halt. He then turned his hand toward Izaya. The raven stiffened to keep himself from flinching. The smallest rabbit planted his hand on Izaya’s head and began rubbing his hair softly.

“Really?”

The rabbit tilted his head.

“I don’t need a pat on the head like a dog!” Izaya batted his hand away. “What happened today was not a simple booboo to be kissed and made better! I deserve answers as to why I’m here!”

The rabbit rubbed his wrist.

“Did Yodojiri hire you to silence me?”

The rabbit stood.

“Are you some form of stalkers?”

He took the bento from the tall rabbit.

“Are you human traffickers?”

He put the bento on the bed.

“How long do you plan to keep me here?”

The two turned and went to the door.

Izaya’s eyes went wide with rage. “I have been on nothing but good behavior up until this point! In order to properly process someone, you must punish and reward! And so far, I’ve been getting nothing but punishment! I’ve earned the right to know!”

The door beeped.

**SKREE**

“Who _are_ you?!”

The two stepped out and the door latched behind them.

Izaya clenched his teeth hard enough to make them ache. A fit of rage built up in his chest as the humiliation of the day set in. He had to release this red-hot hatred before he hurt himself. He grabbed the bento box and stood. With as much force as he could muster, he threw the box towards the door. It slammed into the metal, bursting open upon impact. An array of lasagna, garlic bread, and salad scattered out before falling to the floor in a disheveled heap.

Izaya panted heavily, his heart pounding in his ears loud and deafening. He had a vice grip on the stuffed toy in his hand. For a moment, he debated throwing it as well. But he decided against it only because he was _not_ in the mood for a beating. Which also meant he couldn’t attack the dollhouse.

Izaya had nothing else to exert his rage on. The raven sat down and decided he needed to calm himself instead. Like this, he was not in control. They were. And he _had_ to be in control right now. If not his situation, then at least himself. He closed his eyes and breathing in deeply through his nose. He exhaled through his mouth and continued until his heartbeat began to steady.

Once he got to that point, he opened his eyes and looked down at the rabbit toy. He let out a heavy sigh before chuckling.

“What’s so special about you?”

The raven then lied down and decided he was exhausted with the day. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted this terrible day to be over with. Sleeping would past the time the fastest. It would also help him destress. Theoretically…

* * *

The next day was only slightly different from the other days. The small rabbit, accompanied by the taller rabbit, came in to give him his meal. They cleaned up Izaya’s mess as soon as they entered, taking wet rags and putting everything into a grocery bag. There was no trace left of Izaya’s dinner on the floor. They then fed the informant a dish of tamago-kake-gohan* and pork shiromiso soup**. Izaya ate without complaint or conversation. Since he didn’t eat dinner, he was quite famished.

They left him alone for the entirety of the day until dinner time. Today was supposed to be shower day but since Izaya took a shower yesterday, no one came to get him—he assumed that was the reason, at least. The day took forever to pass. The information broker spent most of his time playing with the dollhouse or trying to coax the small rabbit to come visit him for a chat. He didn’t even get a text on the pager.

An impossibly boring day where Izaya’s only comfort was the stuffed rabbit. But the toy couldn’t talk to him, so he couldn’t be distracted from the depths of his mind. More importantly, the trauma he was subdued to yesterday. He didn’t want to think about the violation that happened to him, so he thought about _anything_ else he could bring to mind. But refusing to acknowledge it was making him antsy and paranoid. His mind _wanted_ him to register it in order to fix it.

But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

For hours on end, Izaya tried to think about his situation as a whole. His mind ran in circles playing with all of the theories he had conjured up over the last 16 days. He still couldn’t come to a logical conclusion yet. Stalker seemed like the best bet still. The smaller rabbit as his main stalker was still an option. With camera’s catching every angle, it was more than possible that the smallest rabbit was watching the entire time. More than likely, he told the other rabbit to rape Izaya, so he could enjoy the video. Possibly, he may never rape Izaya himself. He may be one of those perverts that enjoys watching their object of obsession become tarnished instead of taking it upon themselves to tarnish them. It would explain why the smallest rabbit had two beef bodyguards and why he was so gentle while the bodyguards were rough.

He needed more information before he makes any definite conclusions on who his kidnappers were. He’s come up with plenty of ideas, after all. All of which held some merit. Unless the kidnappers stated their goal, Izaya would never get a clear picture at the rate he was getting information. Either he was to remain in this bunker for _quite_ some time, so he could figure it out, or he was going to have to hear it from them.

It wasn’t that Izaya was giving up, nor was his information gathering skill so low that he couldn’t figure out everything he needed without having to ask. The problem lied in the fact that these individuals didn’t talk, didn’t expose anything, and gave no form of worthwhile body language. Everything they did seemed pretty expected. Two bodyguards who roughed Izaya up and the little master that controlled everything. There were no other significant points of their personalities. The only one who seemed to be developing characteristics was the tallest rabbit and that was only because he spent the most time with Izaya. He was usually the one walking Izaya to and from the bathroom; he was in there with Izaya for at least 4 more minutes longer than the other two did.

What’s more, Izaya had seen the man’s eyes. Brown eyes. Caramel brown. That didn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things. Most of the population of Japan had brown eyes. But it was significant to Izaya. At least now he could develop a profile.

Izaya would admit that he knew relatively nothing about his situation. He had come up with plenty of theories, but the amount of information he had gathered so far wasn’t even enough to fill the palm of his hand. He had borderline nothing.

But something that he did know, without a shadow of a doubt, was that sex was officially on the table. This would not be the last time Izaya was violated. To say it was would be blatant denial.

And Izaya had to prepare himself for the worse. He didn’t want to, but he was going to have to.

That was what Izaya struggled to do for the entirety of the day. He struggled with it hard and would have liked any form of distraction. When it became unbearable, he asked for a bathroom break, in which the tallest rabbit—his violator—still hadn’t shown himself.

Eventually, dinner came in the form of a pork cutlet bowl***. Izaya tried to strike up a conversation but that obviously was to no avail. He finished his food and was left alone for about an hour. They then guided Izaya to and from the bathroom. Once he returned, thirty minutes later, the lights turned off.

Izaya sighed before he tried to go to bed.

However, he couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow was vacuum day. Tomorrow, his violator would return. It was going to happen again. Why wouldn’t it, now that it was made available? Izaya hugged the rabbit plush to his chest as he lied under the covers. He worried for hours upon hours until exhaustion took him and he fell asleep.

The next ‘morning’ was met with even more anxiety. The day he would be raped was far too close to the last time. He wasn’t ready for this at all. He didn’t want to have to go through that again. The pain, the humiliation. He didn’t want that again.

The small rabbit came with his taller bodyguard like normal. It wasn’t the violator. At least, he thought it wasn’t. Maybe he was still getting the two confused and he actually couldn’t tell them apart? He reasoned that it was his fear that he refused to acknowledge kicking in and messing with his mind.

Todays brunch was ootoro. Onigiri’s with sashimi ootoro. There was also a side of grapes and black coffee. Izaya tried to eat. He wanted to distract himself. But knowing he was going to be raped took away his appetite completely.

The smaller rabbit sat before Izaya and tried to coax him to eat. At one point he took a piece of sashimi and held it up to the info broker’s lips. Izaya ate it but when the rabbit did it the second time, he couldn’t bring himself to do it again. He was going to be humiliated later today, the last thing he needed was to be spoon-fed like a child.

Eventually, Izaya let out a sigh and put the bento on the bed. He took a gulp of coffee. At least he could drink that without lost of appetite. He finished that off without question. Izaya picked up the bento again and made another attempt to eat. He stared at the food before rolling his eyes. It looked like irritancy—at least he hoped it did because that’s what he was pretending to look like.

“I’m just not hungry.” Izaya said before holding the box out to the smaller rabbit.

The rabbit stared at him for a moment. He then shrugged and took the box. The two left without question.

Izaya lied on his side on his bed, hugging the rabbit plush to his chest. His foot was ‘tapping’ sporadically. If it was pressed to anything, it would be tapping but because it wasn’t, his foot just shook back and forth at a quick pace.

**_‘It won’t be so bad this time. I was a virgin before so of course it hurt so much. It won’t hurt nearly as much this time. I’ll be able to handle it better today.’_ **

Izaya buried his mouth into the stuffy.

**_‘It’ll be alright. It’ll be alright. The only reason it’s so humiliating is because they expose my genitals. That’s all. They’ve seen me naked so that’s why it’s humiliating. Now that they’ve seen me at my worse, I have no reason to be humiliated. None.’_ **

Izaya closed his eyes tight shut.

**_‘It didn’t even feel good. He didn’t care to make me feel anything but pain. So, it wasn’t like I added to the embarrassment because I enjoyed it. I have nothing to worry about but the pain. And…there are things I can do to make it less painful.’_ **

Izaya’s eyes opened in realization.

**_‘There’s things I can do to make it less painful.’_ **

“Hey,” Izaya sat up, looking up at one of the camera’s, “I need to use the restroom.”

Izaya waited for thirty minutes before the door beeped.

**SKREE**

The door opened. It was the tall rabbit, not his violator.

Izaya stood and rushed over to him, hugging the toy to his chest. The rabbit held a hand out to him in halt. Izaya was confused before he realized he had rushed to his kidnapper like an eager child. He tried not to show his embarrassment, but he felt his face grow hot.

The rabbit stepped forward and grabbed Izaya’s arm. The two left the room, closing the door behind them, and went down the hall.

They were to the restroom soon enough and the door beeped.

**SKREE**

Izaya stepped inside and the door closed behind him.

The raven wasted no time putting the plush on the dresser and heading to the bathroom stall. He relieved himself in urination—he did drink a full thermostat of coffee—however, nothing came up as far as fecal matter. The notion of it coming up later made him beyond grossed out. But he figured he wasn’t due for a bowel movement until tomorrow at least. After all, he had only eaten two meals since then. This morning was more of a snack than anything.

He then turned and went towards the shower. He turned the water on, adjusting it to the temperature he wanted, then began to strip.

**BEEP**

**SKREE**

Izaya jolted as he looked to the door, his pajama bottoms still on. He had never been interrupted during his time in the bathroom.

But then again, he never asked to use the bathroom then took a shower instead. His rabbit would always wait outside the door for him to be done. But since he wouldn’t be done for at least thirty minutes, it made sense that he wouldn’t be happy. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that Izaya didn’t ask for permission to shower. Nor was it the designated day for a shower. Izaya wasn’t sure what the rules were anymore since he took a shower on vacuum day last time. Then again, this was never a rule to begin with. Izaya had never tested if he could take a shower when he asked to go to the bathroom, nor was it made apparent by the kidnappers. He didn’t know if he had violated a rule or not yet.

The tall rabbit walked in.

“Now, hold on.” Izaya said, a little worried he was going to get socked. “I didn’t get to take a shower yesterday since none of you came to take me. So, I figured I’d take one now since I’m here.”

The rabbit said nothing as he walked up. Izaya stiffened in apprehension.

The rabbit reached into his pocket and pulled out a pager. Izaya cocked a brow. He held it out to the informant. Izaya was suspicious but he took it. There was a message on it.

**[He will be coming back to give you a change of clothes. Don’t be alarmed.]**

**_‘…How considerate…’_ **

“Does that mean I can take a shower, or should I wait for him to come back?” Izaya looked up at the camera.

**BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP**

**[Up to you.]**

Izaya’s eyes narrowed. He then chuckled to hide his annoyance.

“Alright.” He held the pager back out to the rabbit.

The rabbit took it. Izaya turned his back on the man and stripped off his pants. He displayed his naked form to the rabbit. He felt fear prickle up his spine for not only exposing himself to the man, but turning his back towards him. However, he was showing his kidnapper that what the other big rabbit had done to him hadn’t destroyed his confidence. He was still composed as ever. And far from being broken.

Izaya stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain.

 **SKREE** Izaya heard the door open and close.

Once alone, the raven doused himself in the warm water. He turned the temperature up to help calm his muscles and relax properly. He sat down to help that idea even further.

He then swallowed heavily as he reached his hand between his legs.

**_‘I need to make it less painful for myself. Calling out in pain, they win. I have to show I’m not effective by this.’_ **

Izaya touched his wet anus. Apprehensiveness took over his being. He chose to ignore it and applied pressure. His finger went in.

 ** _‘Feels gross.’_** Izaya closed his eyes tight shut. **_‘Feels really, really gross.’_**

Izaya felt like he needed to defecate and that disgusted him. He did his best to ignore it. He swallowed hard and pushed the finger in further.

**_‘Ow…’_ **

He got his finger in as deep as he could before his other fingers got in the way.

**_‘Okay. Okay…’_ **

Izaya pulled his finger out and back in in a thrust.

**_‘No, it feels horrible. How can gay men enjoy this?’_ **

Izaya swallowed hard.

**_‘Should I try my prostate gland? Would that make it feel better?’_ **

Izaya shook his head.

**_‘I don’t want to feel good. I just want it to not hurt.’_ **

Izaya pulled his finger out to the tip. He then folded his ring finger down and pressed that tip to his entrance. He struggled to get two fingers in.

**_‘No, it’s too early.’_ **

Izaya decided to try for it anyway. He managed to get both fingers in, getting both only to the first joint. He clenched his teeth and tilted is head back.

**_‘Ow, Ow.’_ **

He panted heavily, water streaming down his face as he tilted his head down.

**_‘This really feels horrible.’_ **

He pushed the fingers in further. Slowly, he made his way inside himself. Once his other fingers obscured his ability to go deeper, he stopped. He exhaled heavily in relief.

**_‘I need to stretch…’_ **

Izaya didn’t want to. But he had to. He spread his fingers apart inside. He gasped in pain as he felt a distinct pop in the outer ring of his anus. He knew instantly that he had torn himself.

He pulled his fingers out and groaned.

“Ah, fuck…” Izaya said through clenched teeth.

**_‘That was bad.’_ **

Izaya sat down and saw red drizzle down the porcelain to the drain.

**_‘Ah, shit. I just screwed myself, didn’t I? In my haste, I ended up making the situation worse.’_ **

Izaya clenched his teeth.

**_‘Fuck!’_ **

**BEEP**

**SKREE**

Izaya jolted to the door opening. His heart thudded in his ears as his breath labored.

**_‘It’s the tall rabbit. He…He’s just bringing me clothes.’_ **

Izaya brought his knees to his chest and waited. Logically, it wasn’t the violator. It was as the small rabbit said.

But what if the small rabbit lied to him? To give him a false sense of security so it caused even more emotional damage. Izaya didn’t know. He obviously couldn’t trust a trio of kidnappers.

Izaya could check to see what the case was. Or he could wait and bring into account that he may not be able to tell the difference between the two thanks to the steam and paranoia setting in. He decided to wait.

**BEEP**

**SKREE**

The door opened and closed. The rabbit was gone.

Izaya didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he let the air out in a sigh of relief. He leaned back against the wall of the shower.

**_‘Well, shit. What do I do now? I’ve made it worse for myself.’_ **

Izaya could see his hands were shaking. He couldn’t feel it and he didn’t want to acknowledge it, but he could see it. Izaya tucked his hands between his legs and closed them on his wrists so he couldn’t see them. He tilted his head back, so it pressed against the wall, and closed his eyes.

“Shit…”

Izaya only spent another five minutes in the shower. He turned the water off and hopped out. He grabbed the towel and began drying himself off. Once done, he wrapped it around his waist and leaned back against the dresser. Mahogany pajamas sat on the dresser next to him. He had no motivation to put them on. The moment he did, he would be escorted back to his room and the worse was going to happen.

**BEEP**

**SKREE**

Izaya jolted and looked up. A tall rabbit came in. Izaya stared at him, scrutinized him. He felt his heart beat start to elevate when he recognized him as the broad-shouldered rabbit. The tallest rabbit. The gentle rabbit who wasn’t so gentle with Izaya two days ago.

Izaya swallowed hard as he stared at him.

“Hi. Long time no see.” Izaya forced a smile. “I was really hoping I would never see you again.”

The rabbit said nothing. Instead, he walked over and patted the clothes.

Izaya just chuckled as he grabbed the pajama top. Nonchalantly, Izaya slipped his arms into the sleeves.

“Neh, can I bargain with you, rabbit-kun?” Izaya looked at him. “My body hasn’t recovered from the other day. I’m quite certain if you were to try again today, you’d break me.” Izaya smiled almost innocently. “So, no sex today, okay?”

The rabbit said nothing.

Izaya buttoned up his shirt. He said nothing more as he took off his towel and put his pants on. He realized he did that quicker than he should have to show he was nonchalant. He swallowed hard, but his facial expression didn’t change.

Once dressed, the rabbit grabbed Izaya’s arm gently and led him towards the door. The rabbit didn’t close the door all the way earlier, so he gave a tug, **SKREE** and the two stepped out into the hallway. The rabbit closed the door and the two were on their way back to Izaya’s bedroom.

Izaya saw the vacuum in front of the door. He felt a knot form in his throat.

**BEEP**

**SKREE**

The two stepped inside. The rabbit didn’t let Izaya go, however. They walked to the bed.

“Wait.” Izaya said, stopping in his tracks.

The rabbit tugged him along without problem. Izaya was forced to skip a step in order to keep his balance.

“We talked about this.” Izaya grabbed the man’s hand, trying to peel his fingers off his arm. “I’m not at a hundred. My body won’t be able to handle something like this so soon. I need more ti—”

Izaya was shoved onto the bed.

“Wait!” Wild panic gripped Izaya’s chest as he shoved the man’s chest.

The man grabbed Izaya’s wrists. He struggled with Izaya until he was able to pin both of the informant’s wrists above his head with one hand. Izaya pulled with all his strength but all that did was chafe the flesh of his wrists. The informant glared up at the rabbit to hide his fear.

The rabbit reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He clasped one around Izaya’s wrists right under his hand. He then raveled the chain around the headboard bar and clasped the informant’s other wrist. He released. Izaya tugged on the restraints, the chain rattling.

 ** _‘Shit, shit…’_** Izaya closed his eyes tight shut. **_‘Shit!’_**

The bed creaked. But there wasn’t the pressure of someone sitting down. Instead, it was the pressure of someone getting up. Izaya opened his eyes. The rabbit was walking away from him.

“Wait,” Izaya looked at him with wide eyes in genuine surprise. “You’re not going to do anything?”

The rabbit didn’t turn to look at him. He kept walking out of the room and grabbed the vacuum.

**_‘He listened to me. He actually listened to me.’_ **

The man started vacuuming the playmat.

**_‘So, they’ll still take my medical condition into account. Or maybe it’s my comfort they’re worried about?’_ **

The rabbit finished then pulled out the hose. He began vacuuming the spot where the lasagna had been the day before.

**_‘No, it’s just my medical condition. Can’t enjoy themselves if I die quickly.’_ **

The rabbit finished vacuuming. He went about raveling the cord back up and put the vacuum outside the room. He went back to Izaya and uncuffed the information broker. Izaya sat up and rubbed his wrists.

The rabbit reached his hand out. Izaya flinched out of reflex, casting the man a glare. The man didn’t stop his movement and patted Izaya’s head. The informant glared at him openly.

The rabbit then turned and left Izaya alone. With the door closed, Izaya reached for his stuffed toy.

**_‘Maybe that was just a one-time thing? Maybe—’_ **

Izaya didn’t feel the stuffy. He turned to look for his companion. The rabbit was gone.

**_‘Eh?’_ **

Izaya knelt down to check under the bed. The rabbit wasn’t there.

**_‘Eh?’_ **

Izaya sat up. He glanced up at he camera. “Um…kidnapper-san’s?”

There was no response.

“I know I’m not supposed to abuse the Bunny-chan. I’m supposed to cherish him. But um, I think I left him in the bathroom.”

Still no response.

“You can’t get too mad at me! The rabbit who came to get me didn’t notice I didn’t have him either!”

**BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP**

Izaya looked over to the dollhouse. He crawled over and opened it. He grabbed the pager.

**[We’ll bring it back but don’t forget it again.]**

**BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP**

**[That’s you’re only warning.]**

Izaya cocked a brow. “What’s different about this time? All the other times, you’ve just given me a beating without explanation.”

There was no response.

**_‘Is it because the kidnapper didn’t notice it either? Or because of my lie about my body?’_ **

“…Hm.” Izaya put the pager back in the dollhouse.

The raven then sighed softly and stood. He went to the bed and lied down. He closed his eyes and held his pillow tight.

 ** _‘How long will I be here for? When will they rape me again?_** Will **_they rape me again? Why am I not going to get a beating for forgetting the toy?’_**

Izaya opened his eyes.

**_‘Maybe the toy is actually significant? Instead of it just being my companion, it actually means something? It stands for something important to them?’_ **

Izaya rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.

**_‘I’m supposed to cherish it. But why?’_ **

He glanced at the camera.

**_‘Whatever. Everything will come into focus eventually, right? Just…how long, though?’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tamago-kake-gohan is steamed rice with a raw egg on top. Usually, the rice will warm the egg to a half-cooked state but most use the egg as a sauce for their rice, along with some soy sauce. It’s a traditional Japanese breakfast.
> 
> **Shiromiso literally translates to white miso. White miso is a specialty in Kyoto. However, might I point out that white miso in Japan is not the same in the US. The US usually sells awasé miso, which is just a mixed variety of misos, and labels it white miso.
> 
> *** Pork Cutlet Bowls (if you've ever watched Yuri on Ice, you know) are a serving of steamed rice with a tonkatsu on top. Tonkatsu is the pork cutlet, which is cooked and sauted on a layer of dashi soup stock, onions, and egg. The egg forms a nice seal to hold the onions and the pork together.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ugh! Agh! Fucking st-stop! Pause for a minute!”

The rabbit behind Izaya obeyed, holding the raven’s hips so he couldn’t pull away from him. His cock was buried deep inside of Izaya’s body.

The info broker groaned, biting into the pillow underneath him. He was panting heavily, the cuffs were digging into his wrist. He had originally been lying on his back when he was bound. Now that he was on his hands and knees, the chain twisted and was pulling against his wrists. He had to sit on his elbows and cross his arms to relieve the strain.

The bed creaked with the rabbit’s rigorous movements. The metal bed frame screeched against the floor in a repetition with the jolt of Izaya’s body.

“Ugh, fck.” Izaya groaned, “It fucking…hurts…”

The rabbit said nothing.

“N-neh.” Izaya looked over his shoulder, “What’s…different about today?”

No response.

“You didn’t do it last vacuum day. Why are you doing it…today?”

The rabbit said nothing. He rubbed his hand almost soothingly over Izaya’s left ass cheek. His thumb pressed against the top of Izaya’s anus. That hurt for a moment, as he applied more pressure to his outer ring.

He then thrust.

“UGH!” Izaya clenched his teeth. The chain of his handcuffs rattled against the bed post. He buried his mouth into his bicep to muffle his groans.

**_‘Dammit! Seriously, what was different that time?’_ **

Izaya’s day started no different than last vacuum day. The small rabbit and the other tall rabbit came in and gave him breakfast—traditional pancakes with berries. Izaya went to the restroom and did his business. He was guided back by his violator, handcuffed to the bed, and then thoroughly stripped.

Izaya had attempted to lie to him that he was still hurting from four days ago. That wasn’t an unreasonable lie. The anus was sturdy but only to an extent. It was entirely possible he could still be hurting after losing his virginity. The rabbit didn’t care. He ignored him completely and did as he would.

He took his time preparing Izaya like before. He was tender and sweet—as sweet as one could be for a rapist. He took Izaya slowly. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as his first time. That was to be expected. Doesn’t mean Izaya enjoyed it any more.

“Hey,” Izaya groaned. “Seriously. What was different today? If you don’t care…if my body’s one hundred percent or not then…why didn’t you…last time…?”

The rabbit said nothing. Instead, he put his thumb against the top of Izaya’s entrance.

“Would you stop doing that? That’s uncomfortable.”

Unsurprisingly, no response. He put his hand back on Izaya’s hips and thrust.

“Nngh! Nngh! Grgh! It hurts. It feels horrible.”

The man bent down, leaning on one arm. He reached under Izaya with the other and grabbed the informant’s cock.

“Hyah!” Izaya jolted in surprise. “Do NOT do that!”

Despite Izaya’s better judgement, he leaned on one leg and kicked at the man with the other. The heel of his foot hit the man in the side. Izaya immediately regretted that decision as the man’s cock twisted inside of him, his outer ring rubbing with painful friction. He called out and dropped on his side. The man pulled out just as quickly, groaning.

“That was dumb. That was really dumb…” Izaya chastised himself.

“Kh!”

Izaya heard that. A small groan of pain. The raven looked back at the man. He had pulled the condom off and was holding his cock.

“Did I bend your dick?” Izaya asked.

The man was bent forward in pain, head tilted down and gripping his wilting erection.

Izaya had to hold back a laugh. “So, you can feel pain, huh?”

The man glared up at him. Izaya saw his eyes narrow through the holes in the mask.

Izaya chuckled. “Serves you right.”

Izaya was roughly rolled on his back. The handcuffs pulled at his wrists hard before the chain untwisted. The man pulled out another condom. He stroked his cock to get it back to hard and rolled the plastic down his length.

“Wait, you’re going to keep goi—”

The man grabbed underneath Izaya’s knees and pushed the limbs towards his chest.

“Ow—stop! I’m not that limber—agh!”

He pushed in.

“Uh, ah!” Izaya didn’t want to moan. It sounded gross to his own ears. But with the position he was in, the man was pushing the wind out of him. If he closed his mouth, he’d be struggling to breathe through just his nose.

 ** _‘Bastard. Bastard. I’ll break your nose. Wait, fuck, that won’t hurt him. Wait,’_** Izaya’s eyes stretched wide as he realized something, ** _‘that’s a valid point. So, he_** can **_feel pain?’_**

Izaya scrutinized the man.

**_‘Does he just have a high pain tolerance? Like Shizu-chan…’_ **

Izaya quickly banished the thought. He did _not_ want to think about his most hated enemy when he was being raped. That was a complex he did not want on him.

The man pounded Izaya into the bed. Their skin slapped together. The bed creaked. Izaya’s insides burned. The man groaned through clenched teeth. Every time the man thrust forward, Izaya’s spine bounced against one of the bedframe bars. This did _not_ feel good for Izaya. It was nothing but painful. Izaya could only wait for the bastard to finish.

The rabbit tilted his head back as he slammed into Izaya hard. The informant closed his eyes tight shut and turned his head away, his cheeks flushing red. The man panted heavily on top of Izaya as he pumped his condom full of his seed. Once done, he sat back on his haunches. He let Izaya’s legs go so the raven put his feet against the bed, straightening his back out.

“Gross…” Izaya muttered.

The rabbit said nothing as he lifted the informant’s hips and pulled out slowly. He went about cleaning the lube off both their bodies then uncuffing Izaya.

“Hey,” Izaya glowered at him as he rolled over on his stomach to grab his pants off the floor. “Can you just tell me what was different about today? You listened the last time I said I was still hurting but this time you didn’t care. What, did you get impatient?”

The rabbit shook his head.

“Did you know I lied about being hurt?” He grinned.

The rabbit nodded.

“So that’s why you did it.”

The rabbit shook his head.

“Then why’d you do it today and not last time?”

The rabbit reached back and grabbed the raven’s ass. He pressed his thumb against Izaya’s entrance.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Izaya scrutinized him as he slapped his hand away.

Three times wasn’t nothing. He was doing it on purpose and thus, it meant something. The informant thought about it. He came to a conclusion that was quite disgusting. But it was the most-likely conclusion.

“Are you monitoring my bowel movements?”

The rabbit nodded, ruffling Izaya’s hair as reward.

“…That’s disgusting. And a huge invasion of privacy.”

The rabbit shrugged and reached over Izaya. He grabbed the stuffed bunny and pressed it to Izaya’s face. The informant grabbed the bunny and sat up. He pulled on his pajama bottoms and went about buttoning up his shirt. Izaya struggled to grip the buttons because his hands were shaking.

“You guys are really being meticulous, aren’t you?” Izaya asked, hoping by talking the rabbit wouldn’t notice his hands. “Why would you guys go to such lengths for me? This is borderline obsessive behavior. Yodojiri can’t be this interested in me.”

The rabbit patted the toy bunny’s head. Izaya cocked a brow. The man lifted the toy slightly so Izaya let it go. He brought it up and touched Izaya’s cheek with it.

“…You’re doing this for the toy?”

He pressed it a bit more aggressively to Izaya’s cheek. The informant put his hand between the stuffy and his face and pushed it slightly.

“What does the toy stand for them?”

The rabbit let the stuffy go. Izaya reacted quickly so as not to drop it. He patted the informant’s hair almost lovingly.

Izaya cocked a brow. **_‘This still makes no sense.’_**

The informant sighed before standing. “I wanna take a shower.”

The rabbit looked up at him before nodding and standing. He gripped Izaya’s arm gently and the two went to the door.

* * *

Izaya sat before the dollhouse, rolling the four dolls back and forth like logs.

**_‘I’m starting to think this has nothing to do with Yodojiri. They’re way too meticulous to be sent by him. Yodojiri would have wanted me to suffer a little, I would think. At the very least, he wouldn’t care to make sure I was healthy. If he was willing to stab me as a statement, he would have just arbitrarily gotten rid of me if I became too much of a bother. There are plenty of ways I could have disappeared without anyone knowing but Namie-san. And Namie-san wouldn’t have any form of means to look for me. Shoving me in a bunker to be babysat is a lot of extra effort he doesn’t need to extort.’_ **

Izaya picked up the Shizuo doll.

**_‘These dolls don’t fit with Yodojiri. Even if he was doing some form of psychological play, Shiki-san and Mikado-kun don’t make sense to the equation.’_ **

Izaya stood the dolls up.

“Oh, no.” Izaya said in a monotone, droll voice. “It’s a giant Godzilla bunny…Run away…Aaaaaah…”

Izaya shoved the bunny into the dolls. The wood clattered against the concrete. He reached down to stand them up again.

**_‘Wait, is Shizu-chan taller than Shiki-san?’_ **

Izaya’s eyes narrowed at the thought. He pressed the two dolls together. It would seem the dolls were to appropriate height, with Mikado being the shortest. Shizuo was just a few centimeters taller than Shiki.

Izaya felt his chest tightened. Three men. One significantly shorter and the other two so close in height it was hard to tell. With masks on, matching hair and matching suits. He started to connect the dots of a new theory. One that explained the dolls perfectly. The three rabbits were Shiki, Shizuo, and Mikado, and the three were indeed stalkers. Shiki has to resources, Shizuo the brawns, and Mikado the brains.

Izaya shoved the dolls back inside the dollhouse and closed it. He grabbed his stuffed rabbit and went to the bed. He buried himself underneath the blanket and hugged the bunny to his chest.

**_‘Nope. That is definitely not the case. I’m overthinking it. There’s no way Shizu-chan, Shiki-san, and Mikado-kun would team up to take me down. First off, Mikado is not that smart. He’s just a doe-eyed teenager who doesn’t know what he’s doing. There’s no way he’d be able to come up with this kind of psychological manipulation. Shiki would never use Awakusu-Kai resources for something as twisted as this. And Shizuo—Shizuo absolutely fucking hates me. There’s no way he’d—I doubt he’d be able to even get it up knowing that I was his intended victim. Even if Mikado was the mastermind, there’s no way he’d be able to convince Shiki-san to something like this. And definitely not Shizu-chan. None of them ever showed or had romantic interest in me. Shiki-san sees me as an annoying brat; Shizu-chan hates me; and Mikado-kun hasn’t known me long enough to develop interest in me.’_ **

Izaya buried his mouth into the bunny stuffy.

**_‘There’s no way. Absolutely no way.’_ **


	10. Chapter 10

Izaya had been raped six more times after he had realized they were monitoring his bowel movements. The informant had such movements every 4 to 5 days. He knew that wasn’t normal, but it was normal for him. Using the toilet for _that_ matter once a week was his usual occurrence. He urinated every day, but his body processed food differently. Lucky for him, that meant he would only be raped once a week.

But unluckily, Izaya was loathed to admit his body was getting used to the sensation. It still felt gross. He still hated it immensely. But it didn’t hurt anymore. So long as he was lubed up, it wasn’t painful.

Even worse so, Izaya didn’t struggle either. The informant wasn’t consenting to anything, nor was he moving to their pace. He still had plenty of defiance, composure, and free-spirit in him to remind his kidnappers he was nowhere close to giving in. However, to attack the tallest rabbit was only hurting himself. The man didn’t feel pain unless it was his cock. And when Izaya hurt his cock, the rabbit decided to treat Izaya roughly. It was better for Izaya if he allowed it. It wasn’t painful and it ended quicker.

Regardless of how Izaya saw it, his kidnappers viewed his complacency as ‘good behavior’. And Izaya’s ‘good behavior’ had been rewarded. The rabbit stopped using the handcuffs after his third time of obedience. Now, Izaya’s wrists would no longer be cut up. On top of which, he was free to move and rest in any position. Izaya would rather _not_ face his violator during the act, so he was happy to keep his back towards the bastard.

To add to Izaya’s unfortunate ‘sex life’, the informant was only able to keep track of the days due to the times he was raped. He had lost track a few times, but he was able to recall by counting how many times he had been violated. That amount would be something he _never_ forgot. If his math was right, he had been there for a total of 51 days.

5 _2_ days now.

Izaya sighed heavily as he lied on his bed.

 ** _‘My hairs getting longer.’_** He thought. **_‘And I think I’m losing weight.’_**

“Hey, rabbit-san’s?” Izaya called, looking up at a camera. “Is the doctor rabbit going to come check on me eventually? I think I’ve lost weight. It would probably be a good idea to check my overall BMI.”

**BIP-BEEP BIP-BEEP BIP-BEEP**

Izaya jolted to the noise of the pager. He wasn’t expecting it and it echoed off the concrete loudly. He glowered to hide his embarrassment.

The raven slunk off the bed and crawled over to the dollhouse. He didn’t feel like exerting enough effort to stand. He opened the dollhouse, ignoring the dolls in the living room and kitchen, and grabbed the pager.

**[That person is unnecessary unless you are injured.]**

Izaya cocked a brow. “So, he was just hired help?”

There was no response.

**_‘So, the doctor rabbit isn’t one of my kidnappers. He was just a one-time thing.’_ **

That was both a relief and an annoyance. He was relieved that he would only be potentially raped by three people instead of four. That was a comfort. Although it was annoying because that man could have helped him. If he had no allegiance to these people, he shouldn’t have agreed to aid this kind of cruel act.

 ** _‘He could have been blackmailed or owed them a favor. Or just a moral-lacking underground doctor.’_** Izaya glowered as he put the pager back. He closed the dollhouse and crawled back to the bed. ** _‘It’s whatever.’_**

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Izaya said, letting out a sigh as he rested his head on the pillow.

* * *

Izaya panted heavily, his body jolting with the man’s vigorous thrusts. He clenched the blanket underneath him. He glowered at the pillow, finding nothing else more interesting. The man held his hips firmly as he pulled Izaya onto him.

**_‘Hurry up already. My legs hurt. Your belt buckle is cold.’_ **

The man leaned forward over Izaya. The mask rubbed against the back of Izaya’s head. The informant tilted his head down, so it didn’t do that. Izaya could hear the man’s hard breathing under the mask. Izaya bent down to rest on his elbows.

**_‘Just cum already.’_ **

The man paused his movements. He let Izaya’s hips go and planted his hands on either side of the raven on the bed.

“What?” Izaya asked, keeping his eyes on the pillow. “Enjoying the view? It’s lovely this time of year.”

The man chuckled through his nose, so it made no noise but a breath. The man leaned back to stand on his knees. He then ruffled Izaya’s hair.

“God, don’t reward me for entertaining you. That’s annoying beyond all else.”

The rabbit tapped Izaya’s shoulder.

“What?” The informant looked over.

The rabbit shook his head. He then reached down and grabbed the bunny. He held it out to Izaya.

Izaya scoffed and rolled his eyes. “This again.”

He reached up and took the toy. He crossed his arms, so it sat under his chin.

The rabbit rubbed Izaya’s hair. The raven glowered. **_‘Enough already. Hurry up with this.’_**

“Oi, can you hurry up?” Izaya growled. “I’m getting bored.”

The rabbit stared at him. He did absolutely nothing, but his head tilted to the side ever so slight. Izaya recognized that gesture. He was listening to his ear-piece. The informant figured out that the rabbits had ear-pieces a while ago. Izaya had barely heard the mechanical noise the first time he was raped. At the time, he was too distraught to care about it but after calming down and thinking on it, it was pretty obvious. The mastermind behind this was telling them what to do—if that was Yodojiri or the third rabbit was unknown. And he noticed when this rabbit was getting told what to do, he’d turn his hair towards the piece. Izaya didn’t know why. He reckoned it was because he was a dog who tilts his head when they hear a sound.

The rabbit grabbed both of Izaya’s shoulders and gave them a gentle rub, almost a massage as he rubbed his thumbs into the muscle. Izaya rolled his eyes.

The rabbit pulled out. Izaya exhaled to the sensation. He looked over his shoulder at the man. The violator sat back as he pulled off the condom. He pulled out his ziplock bag and put it inside.

“What’s wrong?” Izaya asked as he rolled over on his side.

The informant glanced down at the man’s cock. It was already half-hard.

He chuckled. “What? Can’t keep going? Suddenly developed ED?”

The rabbit tilted his head slightly.

“Did your master tell you to stop?”

The rabbit shook his head.

He stood and adjusted his cock, so it went back inside his pants. He then zipped and buttoned the slacks. He held his hand out to Izaya.

“Wait, are we really done?” Izaya sat up.

The rabbit nodded.

“Why?”

The rabbit tilted his head down, as if looking over a pair of glasses.

Izaya glared. “I’m not asking because I want to continue. I’m asking because this is sudden, and you’ve never stopped half way. Feels like something horrible’s going to happen to me because I didn’t satisfy you.”

The man stared. Then shrugged. He made a grabbing motion with his hand, making it a point for Izaya to hurry up so he could guide him to the shower.

**_‘That’s not good.’_ **

A pit of fear hit Izaya’s stomach. For a moment, he debated trying to convince this man to continue. Izaya didn’t want his situation to get worse. But it was an _extremely_ fleeting moment. His pride burned in his chest and caused self-loathing to rise for even considering stooping that low.

Izaya grabbed his pajama pants off the bed and pulled them on. He then stood and grabbed his stuffed bunny-chan.

**_‘This is absolutely not good.’_ **

The rabbit grabbed Izaya’s arm and the two headed to the door.

Within ten minutes they were at the bathroom. The rabbit held the door open for Izaya. Izaya stepped inside without a word. The door closed and locked behind him.

Now alone, the raven couldn’t be bothered to hide his nervousness as he bit the nail of his thumb.

**_‘Shit. What did I do wrong? Is it because I called it boring? Did I hurt his pride? What are they going to do to me now?’_ **

Fear pooled in Izaya’s stomach.

**_‘I may have screwed up.’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems like the last few chapters have been rushed. They're really not, but the only events that can be put in as filler chapters are rape scenes. With no filler chapters, these are the order of the events as they should be. If I were to write the rape scenes, they would be uneventful, honestly. Just Izaya trying not to lose his composure, which he won't in front of his kidnappers. yet...  
> So, again, sorry it may seemed rushed. There are going to be more significant time jumps like in this chapter. I swears, I promises, I'm not rushing to the end zone. I swears on the precious. ^.^   
> We're actually a good way off from the end zone, as far as I can see. We haven't even gotten to the 'mind break' part of this yet. That'll either be the half-way point or the 75% mark. I haven't decided yet. But we've still got a way so I've got time to figure it out.  
> Thanks for reading so far! I'm hoping I'm doing ContrivedCircus justice with this!   
> Hope to see you in the next chapter.  
> KCK


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, DISCLAIMER! I swear, I’m not stealing any ideas from the comment section. You guys have come up with a lot of theories and a lot of them are along the line what Izaya would think or do. I can’t expose what’s right or not but if a commenter sees their theory in the story, I swear, I didn’t steal it! You’re just really smart! or I'm really predictable. One of the two. Either or way, I swears, I no steal nothing from the comments.  
> Feel free to keep dropping theories. I'm not against it at all. I love seeing how on the ball or off the mark you guys can come up with. It's really awesome!

Another four ‘days’ pasted after the rabbit left so suddenly. Nothing else was done to him that day, which was a relief. Which meant they were waiting for his next bowel movements to enact their revenge on him. Said movement would be today, unfortunately.

Izaya requested to go to the restroom. He was escorted as such and finished his business within ten minutes. He washed his hands and waited. The rabbits returned—the tall rabbit and the short rabbit—and escorted him down the hall.

**_‘The tallest rabbit isn’t here. Is he waiting in my room? Or…or is this going to be a gangbang?’_ **

Izaya refused to show his nervousness as he hugged his rabbit toy to his chest.

They reached Izaya’s bedroom. The raven stopped on reflex. However, the tall rabbit put his hand on Izaya’s shoulder blade and pushed him forward.

“Eh?” Izaya cocked a brow.

The two rabbits walked past Izaya’s room. The three continued down the hall.

“Where are we going?”

There was no response.

**_‘Are we going to the examination room?’_ **

Izaya’s hands tightened.

**_‘Why would we need to go there?’_ **

They walked in silence.

**_‘I’m not feeling sick. I’ve got a few bruises but nothing serious. Why would I need to see the doctor rabbit?’_ **

The cold of the concrete was affecting Izaya’s feet as he started to pay more attention to everything but his anxiety. The rabbit’s shoes clacking against the ground was loud and deafening. Izaya was starting to break out in goosebumps.

“Nii-chan’s, it’s cold.” Izaya said. “Did you guys put heaters in that examination room?”

No one responded.

“I’m just saying. Last time it was so freezing, and I was naked. If um, we’re doing another physical or whatever, you at least have a blanket on the metal table, yeah?”

The smallest rabbit rubbed Izaya’s hair.

“Don’t patronize me.” Izaya ducked out of the way. “I’m being serious here. That table was freezing!”

The tall rabbit patted Izaya’s hair. The informant glared at him.

“You’re not funny.” Izaya huffed before walking ahead of them.

The rabbits sped up, so they were walking next to Izaya again. The tall rabbit put his hand on Izaya’s shoulder.

“You’re not manhandling me today.” Izaya said, looking over his shoulder to smile at him. “Is there a reason for that?”

The tall rabbit said nothing, of course. Instead, he put his arm around Izaya’s waist. The informant’s eyes widened as he was pulled close so the two were walking hip to hip.

“Oi.” Izaya glared up at him. “I’m not your woman. Don’t you think this is a little…”

Izaya trailed off as the implication set in.

**_‘They’re going to gangrape me.’_ **

Such a future made the most sense. More than likely, the tallest rabbit was in the examination room. They were going to strap him to that examination table and take turns with him. That wasn’t boring, right? They were going to make him eat his words.

Izaya’s hands tightened around the stuffy.

The three arrived to the metal door. Izaya glanced to the small rabbit—and saw him reach his hand into his pocket. The door then beeped. The tall rabbit grabbed the door and pulled.

**SKREE**

**_‘So, I was right. The short rabbit has the key. Which means he’s the mastermind. Now the question is whether he was hired by Yodojiri or if he’s working independently. As well as who the taller rabbits are.’_ **

The three walked inside. As Izaya had thought, the taller rabbit—his violator—was already in the barren room. There was a blanket on the table, thankfully. That gave Izaya some comfort. But it was small in comparison to the growing fear of the inevitable gangbang.

The door closed behind the informant. He stiffened to the screeching sound. The click of the door locking was a resounding seal to Izaya’s fate. The tall rabbit put his hand on Izaya’s hip and guided him forward. Izaya stutter-stepped before he realized he had to walk. He swallowed hard. His anxiety was probably showing. He had to calm himself, less he start playing into their hands.

The two walked over to the table. The taller rabbit stepped up to Izaya and reached for him.

“Now, wait.” Izaya took a step back. “I can strip myself.”

The two rabbits looked at Izaya then as the short rabbit. The rabbit tilted his head to the side. The tall rabbit let Izaya go and the two stepped away.

Izaya glowered at the floor. He would have rather stripped himself than be stripped but now that he had to do it, he was raging with self-consciousness. Maybe he should have fought and struggled against them. Stripping under their watchful eyes was giving them a show. Was he playing into their hands like this?

Izaya decided not to think about it too much. He put his bunny down on the table and began unbuttoning his shirt.

**_‘The doctor rabbit isn’t here. So, this isn’t anything medical.’_ **

Fear clawed at his chest. He was going to get gangraped for sure.

He shrugged off his shirt. The tallest rabbit held his hand out for it. Izaya gave it to him and the rabbit went about folding it neatly. Izaya pushed his pajama bottoms down. He held onto the hem as he stepped out of it. He then held them out to the rabbit. He took it and began folding them.

Izaya reached over and grabbed his stuffed rabbit. He hugged the fluff to his chest, the only warmth to be had in the room.

“It’s so cold!” Izaya squealed. “I’m telling you, get a heater in here!”

The rabbits said nothing. Instead, the tall rabbit walked over to the exam table and patted it—indicating for Izaya to sit down. Izaya openly pouted, acting like this it was annoying instead of scary. The raven walked over and hopped up. He sat with his legs criss-crossed.

The smallest rabbit knelt down and pulled out a towel from under the draping blanket. He unfolded it and motioned for Izaya to scoot back. The raven obeyed. The rabbit lied it over the part that would be under the informant’s hips. He then patted it for Izaya to sit on it. The informant cocked a brow.

“You know, I’m not your pet.” Izaya glowered. “You can’t pat something and expect me to hop to.”

The three rabbits looked at each other. They said nothing. But then the smallest rabbit pulled out a PDA. He typed something up and held it out to Izaya.

**[Please?]**

Izaya stared at the word. He blinked. He registered what it said. He held back a laugh. He turned his head away and buried his mouth in his stuffed bunny.

“I guess that’s one way of doing it.” The informant chuckled.

Izaya laugh softened before doing as asked. He shimmied over and sat on the towel.

“So, what’s the towel for?”

No one answered. The three rabbits collectively put their hands on Izaya. The raven jolted. He struggled out of reflex, but it did him little good. He was pushed down to lie on the table while the smallest rabbit tried to straighten his legs. Izaya glared at them before sitting still. A part of him told him to fight. His pride told him to fight. His survival instinct told him to fight. But his logic told him he would just make the situation worse for himself.

The rabbits grabbed the straps and began binding Izaya to the table. The smallest rabbit folded the table, so the bottom half turned into stirrups. Once like that, he began binding his legs. The stuffed rabbit was taken from him and placed next to his head by the tall rabbit. A leather strap around his neck, around his wrists, his waist, his biceps, his thighs, and his ankles kept him firmly bound.

Izaya clenched the blankets.

“So, hey,” Izaya said, smiling at them all. “What are we doing here, I wonder. The doctor rabbit’s not here and you guys said you weren’t going to check my BMI.”

No one answered. The smallest rabbit went over to the surgical table. He grabbed something small and came back in between Izaya’s legs. The informant couldn’t see what he was holding, since the blanket was raised like a tent under his suspended legs. But that soon didn’t matter. A hole appeared in the blanket, the tip of a scalpel poking through. Izaya’s eyes widened, he stiffened, and jolted. The rabbit slit the blanket down to the edge. It was split in two. The smaller rabbit grabbed both ends and pulled. The blanket ripped until under Izaya’s rump.

Now, the raven’s genitals were exposed. Izaya felt a cold sweat trail down his neck.

 ** _‘It’ll be fine.’_** Izaya told himself. **_‘It’ll be no different than when the tallest rabbit rapes me. Don’t respond, don’t give them anything. It’ll be over soon.’_**

The smallest rabbit walked back over to the surgical table. He pulled out a pair of medical gloves and gripped something. Said something was plastic and was then opened with a pop. The smell of rubbing alcohol wafted. Izaya cocked a brow.

“What is that?”

No response. The smallest rabbit came back over. Izaya’s eyes widened when he recognized the object in his hand.

“Oi, oi, oi.” Izaya pulled his wrists against the restraints. “Why do you need a catheter?”

The rabbit gripped Izaya’s penis.

“Oi! Don’t you dare!”

He brought the catheter to the informant’s urethra.

“Listen, you’re not medically qualified to try something like this! You’ll make me pee blood—”

The rubber tubing was pushed into Izaya’s penis.

“KRGH!” Izaya’s eyes stretched wide and he clenched his teeth hard. His hands clenched the blanket hard and his toes curled. “What the—why?! What’s the point of this?!”

He was ignored as the catheter was pushed in slowly. Izaya gasped to the foreign sensation he had _absolutely_ never felt before. To have his cock filled up was not something he thought he would _ever_ experience. It didn’t hurt, but it was extremely unpleasant. Far more invasive and violating than getting raped. What the tall rabbit had done was nothing in comparison to this!

The end of the catheter scraped against something deep inside of him, under the base of his cock. Izaya jolted.

“O-ow! That hurt! Stop it!”

He was ignored.

“It…hit something inside. Seriously, take that out.”

He was ignored yet again.

**_‘This is wrong. This is so wrong.’_ **

The rabbit pushed the catheter in until only an inch of it was left in. He took a small white clip, bent the end of the tube and clipped the catheter shut. He released Izaya and stepped back.

The raven turned his head, teeth clenched and brow furrowed. His cock was limp, however, there was a strange pulsing sensation in the depths of Izaya’s body. It came from the same spot that had lit with pain earlier.

“What’s the point of this?” Izaya glared at the small rabbit.

There was no response—shocker! The rabbit walked around and grabbed something from the table. He returned with shaving cream and an old-fashion bladed razor.

Izaya blanched. “What are you doing with that?”

Most-likely scenario, they were to going to shave Izaya’s pubic area. He wasn’t given a razor at the beginning—which made sense since that would be a sharp object Izaya could use against them or himself—so his pubic hair had turned into a prominent black bush. Some grooming would be needed.

Worse case scenario, his time as a hostage was over and now started his brutal and painful death. And his penis and scrotums were going to be the first to go.

The taller rabbit pulled the surgical table over, so it pressed against the examination table. A bowl of water sat next to a small plastic container. Said container smelt like rubbing alcohol so that must have been what the catheter had been in. The violator put a plastic lid on the rubbing alcohol cup.

“So, what, this is a form of grooming?”

The rabbit pulled out the PDA once again. He typed and showed it to Izaya.

**[Don’t struggle else I may cut you.]**

Izaya glared at him. But he nodded in affirmation. The smallest rabbit shook the can of shaving cream before he sprayed it over Izaya’s bush. The raven gasped to the cold.

The rabbit raised the razor. Izaya immediately felt nervous.

“Oi,” Izaya said, “I think you should take off that mask. It could obscure your vision and you’ll cut me even if I don’t struggle.”

The small rabbit shook his head.

“Come off it, it’s not like I’ll care who you are. You’re just a worthless grunt Yodojiri hired to keep me out of the way.”

The three rabbits glared at him. Izaya felt impeccably small under their stares. But he didn’t show it. He chuckled and grinned at them.

“There’s no need to get sour. Why else would three men so meticulously plan this out? None of you are actually smart enough to come up with something like this by yourself.”

A hand came around his throat. The taller rabbit squeezed the carotid veins underneath his jaw with his index and thumb. Izaya’s face started to feel warm as his head began to feel fuzzy.

Izaya smiled at him but his eyes weren’t smiling. They were deep glares of hatred that showed he wasn’t scared and was still in control, even if it was only over himself.

“Seems I hit the nail on the head, huh?”

The rabbit only squeezed tighter.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. You’re getting what you always wanted. To fuck Orihara Izaya and treat him as your personal cum-dumpster with him unable to do anything. What do you have to complain about? You should just smile and give your thanks to Yodojiri like a good lackey.”

The tall rabbit slammed his fist into Izaya’s ribs. The wind was instantly knocked out of him and he gasped hard on reflex. He couldn’t breathe. His chest hurt badly, and his head was going numb. With the hand cutting off the blood to his brain and lost of air from the tall rabbit, Izaya’s vision was starting to blur.

But Izaya chuckled. He couldn’t think enough to say anything but at least he could grin at the pathetic men.

The smallest rabbit clapped his hands. The two tall rabbits looked at him before their hands left Izaya. The informant gasped then coughed. Then he chuckled.

A PDA was shoved in his face. **[Do not move.]**

Izaya glared at it. “So, you’re not going to take your mask off?”

The rabbit shook his head as he pocketed the PDA.

Izaya scoffed. “Fine, fine.”

With a form of consent given, Izaya felt the cold of steel against his pubic area. Izaya grabbed the blanket tightly but said nothing. His toes curled slightly as the blade glided over his flesh. Izaya felt clumps of hair fall against his thigh and hip bone. To glance down strained his eyes so he turned his head to stair at his stuffed rabbit. He scrutinized the toy. He started counting the individual hairs in between the bunny’s eyes.

Izaya’s penis was grabbed. He jolted. Then growled. The man held his cock firmly and tilted it every which way as he started shaving down to the base.

**_‘Nope, nope. Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Think of something to turn you off. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan’s staring at you—nope! Don’t think of that! Don’t want to be reminded of that shitty theory. Um…ah, shit. He’s squeezing it so tight. No, it’s a man’s hand. It’s a man’s hand!’_ **

Izaya hated himself for enjoying the warmth on his cock. Like most men, he was prone to getting hard when shaving his genitals, but it was even worse when someone else was holding him. Slowly but surely, his cock was twitching to life.

 ** _‘Bastard, bastard, bastard.’_** Izaya repeated the insult like a mantra.

“Don’t think anything of it!” Izaya yelled, glaring at the rabbits. “It’s a physiological phenomenon and nothing more!”

No one responded. But it was horrifically obvious the rabbits weren’t looking at Izaya, but at his cock. The small rabbit gave Izaya a generous stroke. Izaya curled his toes before exhaling in pleasure. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He closed his eyes tight shut and turned his head away.

**_‘Don’t think of it! Don’t think! No, wait, do think! Think of…Pokémon. Think of puppies. Or babies. Babies! That’ll do it! Think of babies! If I think of babies while getting hard, I’ll be a pedophile, right? Don’t want to be a pedophile so stop getting hard.’_ **

That thought process did it. He felt his pleasure starting to seep away as he started to fill with self-loathing and a pit of disturb. He felt his cock getting limp.

**_‘Kay, good. Go away. Go away.’_ **

The smaller rabbit didn’t attempt to rectify this. He continued to shave away clumps of hair, brushing them off with his hand onto the floor. Izaya could feel the cold air touching his bare flesh.

 ** _‘Considering how meticulous they are, no doubt they’re going to shave my balls and anal seam. I don’t have hair on my ass but in between, I should have quite a bit.’_** Izaya scoffed. **_‘They’re probably doing this because they hated the sight of my pubes sticking to the condoms. Or one of them got crabs.’_** Izaya’s eyes widened. **_‘Why the hell didn’t that cross my mind till now? What if one of them has a disease? I’m clean, they tested that when they did my physical. But I have no clue if they are! I could get an STD from these bastards!’_**

“O-oi,” Izaya glowered since he stuttered. “Um, so can I get some form of confirmation that you guys don’t have some sexually transmitted disease. I’m clean, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

The tall rabbits looked to the short. Izaya couldn’t see what he did but he must have given some form of body language signal to the tall rabbit. The man walked over and fished through the smaller man’s pocket. He pulled out the PDA and began to type.

**[We are all clean.]**

“Can I get proof?”

The tall rabbit shook his head.

“How do I know you’re not lying to me? Yodojiri is a twisted man so I wouldn’t be surprised if he sent you guys to kidnap and detain me knowing one of you had an STD of some sort. He’d be able to kill me off quietly and then he doesn’t have to pay you because you let me die. It’s an easy scam.”

The PDA was shoved in his face. **[Except if that were the case, we would know one had an STD]**

“Unless the one was paid extra to keep quiet about it.”

The tall rabbit looked at the short rabbit. The small tilted his head to the side. The tall rabbit began to type.

**[We weren’t sent by Yodojiri.]**

“Yes, you were.”

**[No. We weren’t.]**

“Yes. You were.”

The rabbit glared at him.

**_‘They have to be. Because the alternative is a theory I don’t want to play with.’_ **

“Fine, you know what?” Izaya smiled at him. “I’ll humor you. If not Yodojiri, then what? Are you guys just glorified stalkers? Or is the little master the stalker and you guys are his muscle to keep me from kicking the shit out of him?”

He looked at the small rabbit. Small rabbit shook his head. The tall rabbit pocketed the PDA.

“So, you are definitely stalkers. Whether it’s all of you or just the little master is up for debate.”

The small rabbit wiped the blade off in the water and grabbed the small hand towel. He rung the water out over Izaya’s genitals then wiped him down.

“How’d you do? Miss a spot?”

The rabbit said nothing. He put the towel back and grabbed the blade. He then grabbed the can of shaving cream. Izaya felt cold froth on his perineum. The shaving cream was spread with his hand to coat over his anus and down the seam of his ass.

**_‘Shocker. He’s going to be meticulous.’_ **

Izaya felt the cold of the blade on his inner ass cheek. He twitched but didn’t move. The raven let out a heavy sigh as he looked at his rabbit toy again.

“Don’t give me razor burn, please and thank you.” Izaya said. “I think that’ll feel atrocious against my…well, everything down there.”

The small rabbit nodded.

Izaya started tapping his finger against the table, creating an uninspired rhythm. Maybe it was annoying for the rabbits, but they said nothing. And it was a nicer sound than the scraping noise coming from his lower parts.

After five minutes, the informant was wiped down once again.

“Are you done?”

The rabbit cleaned off the blade.

“We done?”

He moved away to stand at Izaya’s side.

“Wait, what’s the point of the catheter if you only—”

Izaya fell quiet as the tall rabbit moved in between Izaya’s legs.

“What are you doing?”

The tall rabbit said nothing—no surprise. Izaya glared at him before looking up at the tallest rabbit. His violator just stared down at him. The informant glared at him, then returned his gaze to the tall rabbit. He had pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. The tall rabbit opened the condom and put it over two of his fingers. Izaya clenched his fists.

The rabbit popped open the bottle of lube and tilted it. A small stream lathered his entrance. Izaya flinched and tried to close his legs out of reflex despite his legs being bound. The rabbit rubbed his fingers over the informant’s hole. Izaya shifted against his restraints. He knew it was hopeless, but a pit of fear was starting to churn his stomach. He breathed deeply to calm himself.

“Nngh!” Izaya’s toes curled as those fingers entered him.

Izaya swallowed hard to keep his composure. He turned his head and made ‘eye contact’ with his previous violator. His face burned with shame. He was being put on display for the other rabbits. Izaya quickly turned his head away. Both the rabbits were on his left side, so he turned his head to the right.

The man pushed his fingers in to the knuckle. It didn’t hurt, as Izaya’s body had gotten used to the penetration by now, but the uncomfortable sensation of needing to use the restroom was something that would most-likely never go away. He hated it. He hated that particularly. He hated all of this situation, but that sensation was the worse.

**_‘Hurry up. Get this over with. Get this over wit—’_ **

“HYAH!” Izaya flinched and arched, his eyes stretching wide.

The rabbit’s fingers touched a spot inside the informant. Izaya knew what it was. It was his prostate. His previous violator had touched that spot before. However, Izaya never felt anything from it. He had been okay with that. He hadn’t wanted to feel pleasure from this violation to his body.

But now Izaya felt pleasure. He hadn’t been prepared for that.

“O-oi!” Izaya looked down. “Don’t do that!”

The rabbit ignored him, pressing against that spot. He felt his prostate push into the catheter from the other side. The raven’s eyes stretched wide in realization. This was a prostate reset. Izaya hadn’t shown any stimulus to his previous violations because he couldn’t feel anything other than pain. Not even the constant rubbing of his violators penis against his prostate had done anything for him. Now, his kidnappers took it upon themselves to rectify that. By putting the catheter in, the rubber stimulated his prostate internally. That spark of pain Izaya felt before was it doing just that.

With the catheter applying pressure on one end and the rabbit’s fingers rubbing his prostate directly on the other side, Izaya’s erection was starting to twitch to life.

“You…bastard!” Izaya growled, glaring at the rabbit. His pulled against his restraints but it was a worthless endeavor. “You’re all a bunch of bastards.”

No one responded.

Izaya smacked his head against the table as his irritation mingled with his shame and humiliation.

“So, this is the plan, huh? Just putting me into a false sense of security, wait until I became accustomed to the abuse, then take one step further.”

The man wrapped his free hand around Izaya’s cock. The raven gasped and stiffened. The rabbit started jacking him slowly. Izaya clenched his teeth hard.

Then he chuckled. “You think I don’t know what you’re trying to do? This is the most mediocre and easiest form of brainwash out there.”

The rabbit looked up at him.

“Induce a state of pain with no way out then offer a more positive solution. I’m still a captive, this is still rape, but since I’m feeling good, it can’t be _that_ bad, right? You expect my mind to start working like that, feeling relief to this humiliation because at least it doesn’t hurt. Trying to trick me into believing that you guys actually care about my well-being.”

There was no response. Izaya just chuckled as he glared at him.

“Your baby-steps to induce Stockholm Syndrome would probably work on anyone else. But I’m not anyone else. This isn’t going to work on someone like me. Not in a year. Not in ten years. And I doubt you’re willing to keep me locked down here for more than five years.”

The rabbit pulled his fingers out. Izaya twitched, the vacancy feeling odd now.

Izaya heard the man’s belt unfastening. He stiffened immediately. He knew what was coming next. He knew what was going to happen to him. Izaya glared at the man with hatred.

“None of you are smart enough to take me down, mentally. Psychically, I can’t stop you. But you have a snowball’s chance in hell to actually make me succumb to you.”

There was no response. None of them said anything.

But there was also no pause to the rabbit’s action. Izaya felt the tip of a condom-covered cock against his entrance. The raven clenched his fists. The rabbit pushed in without restraint, burying himself to the hilt. Izaya arched his back and gasped as the man directly stabbed his prostate. He didn’t feel pain. Just pleasure.

“You-you’re scum. You’re just Yodojiri’s scum he couldn’t be bothered paying higher than this.”

The man thrust. And every thrust sent a spark of electricity up his spine, to his brain, and back down to his cock. His member was at it’s hardest now and twitched with the man’s movement.

“How pathetic—ah!—do-do you have to be with women to—nn!—stoop this low for a lay?”

The man wrapped his arms around Izaya’s thighs. Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust. No pause. No restraint. No pain. Only pleasure for both parties.

Izaya’s mind was starting to reel. A euphoria was filling his mind. He was familiar with this feeling. It was the crawl towards orgasm. But something was different. This ascension was more of a battle to reach. It was more carnal, more intense. More painful. The pain wasn’t from his rectum, but from his straining member. His cock was shaking, it was so hard. This would be a most intense orgasm he’d ever felt before. And he was stuck with his raw lust until he could cum.

He desperately wanted to touch his cock. It would relieve the strain and help him end this agonizing humiliation faster. His bound hands pulled against the leather in a fruitless attempt to relieve himself.

“If-if you pl-plan to make me cu-cum like this,” Izaya gasped, “I’m telling you n-now, you won’t be able to. This is my—ahn!—my first time doing g-gay anal. My fi-first try at a prostate orgasm. It’s n-not possible for me to—ah! Hah, ahn!”

Izaya couldn’t control his voice. As the carnal lust filled his chest, made his mind go numb, the informant lost his ability to keep his voice down. Izaya would dare say, he physically couldn’t keep his voice down. It would be way more effort and way more painful for him if he tried. His body was no longer his to control. The rabbits stripped that from him completely. As their skin slapped together with the rapists rigorous thrusting, Izaya had no will power to keep his composure.

“I-I-I can’t! I can’t cu-cum like this! S-seriously, it hurts! The ca-catheter hurts!”

The rabbit removed his hands from Izaya’s legs. But he didn’t stop his hips. While still thrusting, he reached down and fisted the informant’s cock. With his other, he pinched the tip of the catheter. Slowly, carefully, he began to pull it out.

Izaya twitched and jolted to the sensation. Following close behind the catheter was the feeling he had been craving for. What he had been desperately clawing at since his cock got hard.

“W-w-wait! Stop! D-don’t pull it ou-out!” Izaya called, staring down at him.

Izaya didn’t know what kind of expression he was showing the rabbit. But it was enough to pause all movement from him. It was brief and short-lived, almost as if he realized he wasn’t allowed to stop. He continued thrusting his hips while slowly pulling the catheter out.

“Seriously! I’m telling you to stop! Don-don’t take the catheter out!”

He was ignored once again. The rubber was pulled out of Izaya’s cock.

And immediately afterwards came a rough, raw, and carnal orgasm. Izaya tilted his head back, slamming his cranium against the metal table once again, and called out no different than a woman in a porno. The man continued thrusting. With each thrust, it elongated Izaya’s orgasm and forced ribbons of white out of Izaya’s cock. All his muscles tightened—his legs, his stomach, and especially his anus. He clamped down on the rapist’s cock tight enough to cause his insides to hurt. The man groaned in what sounded like pain as he thrust in again. He pumped his hips with the purpose of milking himself into his condom. With two thrusts, he finished, tilting his head back and exhaling.

Once all activity stopped, Izaya was able to come down from his high. He fell flat against the table, the blanket under him sticky with his own sweat. He closed his eyes and let his head loll to the side. It felt like he was going to faint. His mind was so numb and blurry after such intensity that the informant almost wanted to faint. His legs were shaking hard, hard enough to rattle the buckles of the leather straps. His toes curled with the pulses of phantom pleasure that shot up his body.

The man pulled out. Izaya let out a noise akin to a whimper. He panted heavily as he opened his eyes.

He stared up at the tallest rabbit, seeing the smallest rabbit in his peripheral.

Shame.

Hatred.

Humiliation.

Self-loathing.

Now that he was coming down from his high, he realized how mortifying his behavior had been. He had reached orgasm from non-consensual gay anal sex while having an audience the entire time. What was wrong with him? How could he enjoy something like this? Mind over matter and Izaya had the mind! He shouldn’t have let his body be swayed like this!

No. No, it wasn’t Izaya’s fault. It was the rabbits. Particularly, the rabbit that had fucked him into this state. He was to blame. Not Izaya.

Izaya glared death at the man, clenching his teeth hard.

The three rabbits went about unfastening the restraints. The tallest rabbit worked on the top half of his body. The smallest unfastened his wrists and mid-rift. The tall rabbit released his legs.

As soon as Izaya’s left leg was freed, Izaya swung with all his might at the bastard of a man. His shin collided with the rabbit’s face. He called out in pain—the first time Izaya ever heard the man’s true voice—and fell away, holding his face.

The other rabbits halted their movements, staring down at their felled companion. The tallest rabbit looked at the smallest for obvious direction. The small rabbit gestured for him to continue unfastening Izaya. He then turned, grabbed the razor blade, and went to his compatriot. He knelt down, blocking Izaya’s view, and put his hand on the man’s back. Izaya heard something plastic clatter to the floor.

**_‘I broke his mask too.’_ **

The tall man stood, holding his face—most-likely holding his mask together as well as in pain. He turned away from Izaya. With his hand still on his back, the smallest rabbit guided the man to the door.

The tallest rabbit went about unfastening Izaya. The raven was free within minutes. Izaya sat up and resisted the urge to hold his knees to his chest. He had already humiliated himself enough; he didn’t need to add to that by making himself look pathetic. He couldn’t show he was affected by this violation.

The rabbit held out a wet clothe to Izaya. The raven glared up at him with pure hatred. He took it from the rabbit, harshly, and wiped the semen off his stomach. While he did that, the rabbit collected Izaya’s clothes. He walked back over to the irate informant and held the clothes out to him. Izaya glared at him. The rabbit flinched under his stare. He _actually_ flinched. Izaya found that interesting but made no comment on it. He took the clothes from him—again, harshly—and started getting dressed.

**_‘That proves my Shizu, Shiki, Mikado theory is wrong. Shizuo would never flinch to my glare. I’ve never been able to intimidate Shizuo before and I’ve always been serious about killing him. There’s no way he’d be flinching to me now.’_ **

Izaya glared at the ground as he buttoned his shirt.

**_‘Nor would Shiki ever take console from a kid half his age. He’s a prideful yakuza. No way would he let Mikado guide him out like that.’_ **

The informant put his feet in his pajama bottoms and stood. He pulled his pants up. Without waiting for the rabbit, Izaya headed to the door. The rabbit rushed to catch up to him.

**_‘If anything, Yodojiri planted that theory for me to find. The dollhouse was just to confuse me. He hired men to play as imposters for Shizuo, Shiki, and Mikado. Since I can’t see their face, it’s easy for me to assume its them by their height. And that’s exactly what Yodojiri wanted.’_ **

The smallest rabbit had left the door cracked open for them. The tallest rabbit pulled the door open.

**SKREE**

Izaya stepped through without waiting. The rabbit closed the door behind them while Izaya continued down the hall. Izaya was a great distance away before the rabbit started following. His footsteps were a far way off as he started running to catch up. He slowed to a halt by Izaya’s side and they continued on their way to the bathroom. Izaya wasn’t sure if they were heading to the restroom, but Izaya refused to stop until they were there.

**_‘No, these men. They’re nothing more than sad stalkers sicced on me by Yodojiri. I can’t be swayed to Yodojiri’s pace. I’ve got to hold strong here.’_ **

Once they arrived, the door beeped. The rabbit didn’t even pull the door all the way open before Izaya stepped through. He walked over to the shower without looking back at the old violator. He pulled his shirt over his head—couldn’t be bothered with the buttons—and pushed his pants down before kicking them off. He turned the shower on as the door closed.

Finally alone, Izaya decided he _had_ to release the rage building in his chest. It was going to fester until he did something stupid, so he _had_ to. He swung his fist out and punched the wall of the shower. His knuckles tore against the concrete. His hand became uncomfortably hot and immediately started shaking. Izaya couldn’t feel the pain, however. He was too angry, too disgusted with himself, to care.

He hopped into the shower and sat underneath the hot water. He didn’t care for the temperature. He didn’t care for the pain in his hand. He didn’t care about the pulsing sensation in his erogenous zone. All he cared about was what he was going to do to these bastards once he got out of here.

He threw his theories to the wind. It no longer mattered who they were. He knew they weren’t Shizuo, Shiki, and Mikado, so he couldn’t care less about their true identities. Right now, all he cared about was their suffering. He would destroy them. Wrecking their public image and social life wouldn’t be enough. They were going to suffer captivity just like Izaya had. The informant with powerful friends was going to make sure of that.

**_‘These…these fuckers! I’m going to destroy them. Completely.’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, would anyone be interested in reading a Fem!TsukishimaXHachimenroppi doujin/manga/thing I've been working on. I've got about 42 pages of it total, and I'm working on finalizing the pages now. I'm going to finish it regardless, but if I have people who actually want to read it, I'll bust my ass to get it done quicker. If not, I'll just continue at my leisure pace.   
> Let me know, thanks!  
> KCK


	12. Chapter 12

“Oi, I’m hungry!” Izaya yelled, glaring up at the camera. He crossed his arms and crossed his legs. “I want ootoro.”

There was no response. Izaya wouldn’t know if his demands were met for another twenty minutes.

But those twenty minutes passed before the sound of the door beeping echoed in his room.

**SKREE**

In walked the small rabbit, accompanied by the tallest rabbit.

**_‘Good. I don’t want to see the other bastard.’_ **

The rabbit walked over to Izaya. He held out a bento box and a canister. The informant took the box, paying no attention to the canister, and wasted no time opening it. Inside was spaghetti with garlic bread. Izaya’s eyes narrowed. He looked up at the rabbit.

He closed the bento and tossed it back at the rabbit. The rabbit gasped—the first audible noise he’s ever made—and caught it. He juggled with it for a moment before hugging it to his chest.

Izaya crossed him arms, glowering at the two. “I said ootoro.”

The tallest rabbit looked at his smaller counterpart. Obviously for some signal if he should punish Izaya.

“I’m not eating until I get ootoro.”

Silence met his word. The small rabbit nodded and turned around. The tallest looked at Izaya then back at the smaller. He then followed. They pulled the door open—having not locked it when they came in—and left.

Izaya didn’t see them for probably an hour or two. The door beeped and screeched open again. The two rabbits returned with another bento box. The small rabbit walked over and held it out to Izaya.

The informant took it and opened it. Ootoro sashimi, nigiri, and onigiri’s.

“That’s better.”

Izaya started eating. The rabbits just stared at him. The informant ignored them, closing his eyes as he indulged in his favorite food.

Izaya held his hand out for the canister. He was obliged. He then opened it, the aroma of coffee touching his nose. He took a drink. Once done, he put it down between his legs.

The informant was done eating in 15 minutes. He finished everything off and closed the box. Without a word, Izaya tossed the box back to the rabbits. The tallest rabbit caught it this time. He didn’t fumble with it either. Izaya wasn’t sure if it was because he was expecting it, or he just had better hand-eye coordination. The rabbit took a step towards Izaya.

The smaller man held an arm up to stop him. He waved in a dismissive manner before kneeling down for the canister.

Izaya went to kick the man. The rabbit’s reactions were slow. He didn’t even flinch until the limb was close enough for him to kiss it. Lucky for him, the tallest rabbit was far more responsive. He grabbed Izaya’s leg and stopped the blow from connecting. The smallest rabbit flinched a milli-second later.

Izaya scoffed, smiling almost sadistically down at the short man. “You really can’t do anything without your body guards. That’s the only reason you’re able to keep me here. Sad, weak, and pathetic. That’s all you are. You’ve got nothing, you are nothing. And the moment your guards aren’t around is the moment I’ll get out of here. And you’ll live the rest of your life regretting your decision to humiliate me.”

The rabbit said nothing. The tallest rabbit said nothing.

Then Izaya saw something. In the eyes of the rabbit mask, Izaya could see the smallest kidnapper’s eyes. He couldn’t tell the color due to the shadows, but he could see his eyes narrow. Not in a glare. His brows didn’t furrow. His eyes narrowed upwards, meaning his cheeks had raised to affect his eyes.

This man was smiling at him.

Izaya’s gaze filled with hatred even more.

The smallest rabbit stood up, holding the canister. He grabbed the bento box from the tallest rabbit—who was holding it with one hand—and made eye contact with him. The short kidnapper gestured towards Izaya, almost as if displaying a prize. He then turned and walked to the door.

Izaya looked up at the tallest rabbit right before his knuckles collided with Izaya’s cheek.

* * *

Izaya winced as he looked in the bathroom mirror. His left eye was swollen and black. His lip was split, and raspberry bruises were scattered across his cheek. He had gotten beaten, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could be. Izaya had felt the tallest rabbit pulling his punches. He didn’t want to hurt Izaya. Or he had orders to give Izaya as minimal damage as possible but teach him his lesson.

The raven still glowered at the reflection, nonetheless. The last time he looked like this was when he was in high school and got caught by Shizuo. The sight was still as distasteful now as it was back then.

Izaya scoffed and washed his hands. He dried them off on the hand towel and stood by the door.

**_‘The small rabbit never escorts me to the bathroom. I could easily overpower him and they all know it. It takes them twenty minutes to get from their control room to my room. I don’t know how long it takes them to get to the bathroom. For all I know, that room could be right around the corner from this one. But regardless, the small rabbit is never alone.’_ **

Izaya looked at the mirror.

**_‘I could break that and use the shards as a weapon. I’d cut my own hand holding it though. Could I somehow make the toothbrush into a shiv? How would I be able to do that? I don’t have anything sharp to make it like that. Unless I can break it into a point. I don’t know how affective that would be.’_ **

The door beeped.

**SKREE**

**_‘I’ve got to try and get the smallest rabbit alone. Holding him as a hostage is the only leverage I can get over them. I can’t overpower any of them but him. He’s the most important anyway.’_ **

The tallest rabbit stepped in. He grabbed Izaya’s arm, gently, and tugged the raven along. Izaya followed without resistance.

 ** _‘I’ve got to stay aware. I need to keep my eyes open for an opportunity. No, I need to_** make **_an opportunity. They won’t leave me alone with the smallest rabbit unless they believe I’m no longer hostile. So, I’ve got to start…’_**

Izaya scoffed.

**_‘I’ve got to start being cutesy. Start ‘enjoying’ these guy’s company. Probably don’t need to go so far as to act like a bitch in heat during the rapes but I’ve got to at least act like I’m starting to soften towards these bastards.’_ **

Izaya glared up at the rabbit. He looked down at the informant but said nothing.

**_‘Just act it up. Then get the small rabbit where I need him to be. Once I get my hands on the small rabbit, I’ve got my ticket to freedom.’_ **

* * *

“Neh, rabbit-san’s, I’m really bored. Can I get, like, a book or something?”

There was no response.

“Please? I can only play with these dolls for so long before I can’t entertain myself anymore.”

No response.

“Are you guys still upset about what I said?”

No response.

Izaya let out a heavy sigh. **_‘Act it up. Act it up.’_**

“Alright. I’m sorry about yesterday. I was angry, and my pride took a blow. Can you…” Izaya swallowed hard, as if swallowing crows. “Can you _please_ forgive me?”

No response. Then…

**BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP**

Izaya climbed off the bed and went to the dollhouse. He pulled out the pager.

**[Thank you. You’re forgiven.]**

Izaya glowered. He let out a heavy sigh, trying not to say anything that would undo his good favor.

“…So, can I get some books?”

**BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP**

**[Yes.]**

“…Do I get a choice on the books?”

**BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP BEE-BEEP**

**[No.]**

Izaya glowered. Izaya decided he couldn’t argue. Instead, he put the pager back in the dollhouse and closed it up.

Twenty minutes passed. The door beeped and opened. The small rabbit, accompanied by the tallest rabbit, came in. Three books were hugged to his chest. He placed them on the bed next to Izaya.

The first one was Beauty and the Beast Collection. His eyes immediately narrowed.

He lifted the book to expose the second novel. Greek Mythology: Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes. That one he didn’t understand the implication.

The last book was Oscar Wilde, Complete Collection. Izaya felt unnerved by that. Oscar Wilde was one of his favorite writers, but he never went so far as to talk about it with anyone. He had this exact book back home, he was pretty sure. Either some story in here was important to Izaya’s situation, or they knew Izaya would like the book and that’s why they gave it to him.

Izaya was for certain these books were meant to start helping Izaya ‘develop’. Beauty and the Beast is so obviously a story about Stockholm syndrome—everybody knew that. The Greek mythology made no sense. He knew there were some stories of Stockholm syndrome in there as well, such as the kidnapping of Persephone by Hades and the love story of Eros and Psyche*. But many of them had to do with defying their situations and holding one’s dignity above all else—and punishing those that tried to wrong them. Most of Artemis’s stories had to do with such ideas and Zeus began as a symbol of resilience against tyranny. If anything, Greek stories were an encouragement to Izaya’s defiance.

As for Oscar Wilde, Izaya wasn’t sure what kind of implications could entail with these stories. The Importance of Being Earnest was a pointless comedy and The Portrait of Dorian Gray was about facing one’s demons and repenting your sins. Oscar Wilde had other stories of course, but Izaya couldn’t think of one that pertained to Stockholm syndrome or captivity. If anything, this book was to show that these people knew him quite well. That they had been watching him for a long time, long enough to figure out his personal favorites.

At the very least, trying to find another implication gave him enough reason to reread it.

“Alright.” Izaya said. He smiled up at them cheekily. “Thank you.”

The rabbits nodded. They then turned to the door. With their backs to him, the smile fell and Izaya glared at them. He rolled his eyes and lied back on the bed, grabbing the Oscar Wilde book.

The rabbits left, leaving Izaya alone to read in piece. However, he couldn’t focus on the words as his mind began to race.

**_‘These guys are taking a backroad route to try and break me. They didn’t have to provide me with entertainment. It would be easier to just abuse me physically and sexually. I’m more likely to crack under extreme punishment. I’m not a masochist, after all, so pain would be an effective method to make me obedient. Yet they only use violence when I extremely misbehave. And the sex…’_ **

Izaya glowered.

**_‘I’ve got to admit; the sex isn’t as humiliating as it could be. Being forced to enjoy it was horrible, but they could always do worse. Gangrape, double penetration, abandonment play. Especially aphrodisiacs and BDSM. So far, the rapes have been gentle. They don’t even leave bruises.’_ **

He rested the book on his chest.

**_‘This ‘golden cage’ crap isn’t going to work on me very well. I’m not going to start developing like Beauty. At this rate, I could be here for years before they actually break me. They can’t possibly plan to hold me down here for more than a year. I know I bragged about my tenacity before, but in all seriousness, they could break my will if they were to get violent. Break my pride, probably not, but my defiance—yeah, that could be quelled in a few years of abuse. Maybe a year if they were to get extremely violent, with body mutilation or blood orgies. Yet they’re going with this slow, gentle route.’_ **

He tapped the back of the book with his long fingernails.

**_‘What is their goal here? Why are they going this route instead of quick and easy? Slow and steady doesn’t pay off in the case of making someone your sex slave. If anything, it’ll make your slave think you’re a pushover. They have to have a reason though. Honestly, the only thing that makes sense is that Yodojiri paid them to hold me. Perhaps Yodojiri didn’t give them permission to rape me, so they’re only doing it sparingly so as not to get caught? They won’t get too violent so there won’t be evidence when Yodojiri comes to see me. That’s probably it.’_ **

Izaya rolled his eyes and flipped over on his stomach. He put the book on the pillow and decided to start actually reading it. He turned to one of his favorite stories—The Portrait of Dorian Gray—and sent himself into Victorian Era London. The life of a self-indulging Englishman seemed far more entertaining than deciphering his situation. He could properly take a break from his ever-thinking mind now that he had written words in front of him. These books would only provide a momentary relief. But that could be enough, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I want to write a drrr fic about this. A modern, gay interpretation of this tale. Psyche plays the role as Psyche and Delic or Tsugaru plays the role as Eros (Cupid). Delic makes the most sense but Tsugaru is the official pairing so I don’t know what I’d want to do.
> 
> Here’s the bane of my writing: I write stories I want to read but no one else is doing them. That's usually how I motivate myself to write the next chapter. Cuz I'll read the last chapter and be like, 'ah fuck, I wanna know what happens next. Wait, I have to write what happens next. Shit.'   
> So, honestly, if anyone wanted to write the above story plot of Eros and Psyche, I would love to see it. ^.^ Same could be said for In the Eye of the Beholder. I have a general idea of what I want to do with that story if I expand it from a one-shot but with 9 projects that a long way off.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hyah! Ah! N-no! Stop! No more!”

Izaya’s voice was forced out of his lungs as his anus was battered. The tall rabbit pushed Izaya’s leg’s back towards his chest, thrusting his hips with abandon. His cock was at it’s hardest, Izaya’s leaking precum as well. The informants face was hot, tears dotted his eyes, saliva trailed down his chin. His head was going numb with pleasure.

A hand grabbed his hair and turned his head. A cock was pushed towards his face, prodding against his lips. Izaya opened his mouth to take the member in. The cock went deep into his mouth on the first thrust. The sensation in his throat felt like he was sucking his own cock. His dick twitched to the pleasure he was feeling.

Another hand grabbed Izaya’s wrist. His fingers were wrapped around another cock. The hand made Izaya stroke it until Izaya took the hint and began doing it himself. Now it felt like a mouth and a hand were around his own cock.

**_‘I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!’_ **

Izaya looked up at the three rabbits. The three were literal rabbits now. Instead of masks, they were simply men with rabbit heads. Little white tails wagged behind their backs.

Small claws pattered on his chest. Bunny-chan, his only companion, was sitting on his chest, rubbing his fuzzy head over Izaya’s heart.

Then Izaya was blinded. The light hurt his eyes and he squeezed them tight shut. He blinked.

He realized he was woken up because the overhead light was turned on. Izaya groaned as he shimmied further under the blanket. He couldn’t pull the covers over his head since they were stitched to the bed, so he was used to burrowing further down on the mattress.

He had another twenty minutes before a rabbit would come down to take him to the bathroom. Which meant twenty more minutes of sleep.

 ** _‘That was a terrible fucking dream.’_** Izaya nuzzled into the bed sheets. **_‘Probably only had it because I’ll be raped today. Don’t think anything off it.’_**

* * *

Izaya waited patiently. He sat on the desk in the bathroom, waiting for the rabbit to come and collect him. He just had a bowel movement. He knew that he would have one today. Which meant, he was going to be raped today. There was a part of him that wished he could postpone such an event, but it wasn’t like he could control his body to that extent. Since he had a limited time in which he could use the restroom, he shouldn’t take the risk of holding it and…well…

Izaya glowered. His grip tightened on the stuffed rabbit.

The door beeped.

**SKREE**

Izaya looked up. He pushed himself off the dresser and pattered over. Before him was the tall rabbit. Izaya’s stomach knotted. He knew it was going to happen. He hadn’t seen the tall rabbit since the last time he was raped—that was exactly what happened with the tallest rabbit. So, he knew when he saw the tall rabbit again, he’d be raped. He knew it was going to happen. But seeing the tall rabbit confirmed it and he didn’t need that confirmation.

He tried not to think about that.

“Hey,” Izaya looked up at the rabbit. “Can I get a pair of socks or something for my feet? Since you guys are treating me like a child anyway, I’m not against the idea of a onesie.”

The rabbit stared at him. He pulled out a PDA and began typing. Izaya leaned forward to look at what he was writing.

**[We’re not treating you like a child.]**

**_‘Why does he have a PDA? I thought the small rabbit was the only one who would type to me.’_ **

“The books, the dollhouse, and this,” Izaya lifted the stuffed toy. “Proves otherwise.”

He erased the message and typed a new one. **[A kid wouldn’t be as difficult as you are.]**

Izaya’s eyes narrowed. That form of sass reminded him of Shiki. Shiki would say it in a matter-of-fact term.

**_‘I’m overthinking it again.’_ **

“Well, if you treat a child poorly, of course they’re going to rebel.”

The rabbit didn’t respond. Instead, he pocketed the PDA and grabbed Izaya’s arm. He tugged him to the door.

“Why are you texting, by the way?” Izaya asked.

The two exited the bathroom. The rabbit pulled the door closed. He then grabbed Izaya again and the two kept walking.

“The only rabbit that texted me was the smallest rabbit. Why are you texting me now?”

The tall rabbit reached into his pocket. He hesitated for a moment then pulled his hand back out, empty.

“No response? Did your boss tell you no-no?”

The rabbit didn’t respond. His grip tightened and he tugged harsher than he needed to. Izaya just chuckled.

“Well, anyway,” Izaya said, “Could I get a pair of socks or something? I’m cold-natured and it feels like it’s been getting colder recently.”

The rabbit reached into his pocket. He interlocked his arm with Izaya to keep a hold on him and typed a message. Izaya leaned to see.

**[If you behave.]**

Izaya’s eyes narrowed. “So, what? You want me to consent and sing your praise as you rape me?” He rolled his eyes. “Come on.”

The rabbit said nothing. He pocketed his phone and they went on their way. The two walked past Izaya’s room without pause. Izaya glared at the floor.

**_‘Are they evolving? Is that the point? We went from the most carnal with the tallest rabbit to a more passionate encounter with this rabbit. It’s more thought out, takes more preparation. The tallest rabbit just pinned me down and raped me without a care.’_ **

Izaya rubbed the toy rabbit’s eye.

**_‘That has to be it. They’re evolving. Which means…does that mean the small rabbit is going to rape me next? How would his be more intimate? Do they expect that he won’t need restraints anymore?’_ **

Izaya chuckled at that.

**_‘Like hell.’_ **

Izaya glared up at the rabbit.

**_‘If they continue with this golden cage play, that day’s never going to happen.’_ **

The two reached the examination room. The door beeped. The rabbit let Izaya go.

**SKREE**

The rabbit gestured for Izaya to go in. He glowered but did as told. The rabbit followed and closed the door behind him.

**_‘I could attack him right now. At the very least, I can take his mask off.’_ **

Izaya turned around to stare at the rabbit.

**_‘I could but should I? He doesn’t have the key so I can’t leave this room. I don’t know what repercussions are waiting for me if I find out who he is. They haven’t been too violent, but if I expose them, it may be all over.’_ **

The rabbit walked over. He grabbed Izaya’s arm roughly and tugged him to the examination table.

“Oi, you don’t need to manhandle me. You leave bruises on me and it’s starting to annoy me.”

The rabbit looked at him. Izaya saw his eyes narrow under the mask.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m allowed to get annoyed. They hurt, you know.”

The rabbit didn’t respond, of course. Instead, he grabbed Izaya’s wrist, far more gently than before.

**_‘So, he actually cares. That’s just as annoying.’_ **

Izaya was led to the exam table. The gentleness was short-lived as the rabbit swung Izaya forward. The informant gasped. He then cringed as his hips slammed into the corner of the metal table. The rabbit pushed down on Izaya’s shoulder so the raven couldn’t raise himself. Izaya looked over his shoulder, glaring up at the bastard.

The rabbit pressed himself against Izaya’s back, thoroughly pinning him with his own body. He grabbed Izaya’s wrist and pulled it up. He grabbed the leather straps for the wrist. Izaya tugged as nervousness build in his chest. but it was a lackluster form of resistance. His wrist was bound to the table.

“This is a questionable position, Bunny-san. I’m not a fan of thi—KYAH!” Izaya couldn’t stop the call of surprise as his rump was smacked hard. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. He looked over his shoulder, glaring at the rabbit. “Don’t do that!”

The rabbit smacked him again. Izaya called out.

“Stop, I don’t like that!”

The rabbit spanked him again. Izaya reached back with his free hand and grabbed his wrist.

“I’m not a masochist! Seriously, don’t do that!”

The rabbit twisted his wrist out of Izaya’s hold. He grabbed the raven’s wrist in return and tugged it up. He pinned it to the table and fastened the leather around his wrist. Both hands were thoroughly pinned to the cold metal. Izaya tugged before clenching his fists.

The rabbit pulled the straps that would go around Izaya’s stomach out from under the raven. He bound the leather over Izaya’s shoulder blades. Now he couldn’t fidget nearly as much as he would like. If he did, he would only be waving his rump back and forth, humiliating himself more than freeing himself.

The rabbit grabbed the hem of Izaya’s pajama bottoms. He pushed them down, letting them go. They fell down to pool around his ankles. Izaya blushed.

“Hey, lis—HEE!” Izaya was spanked again.

It hurt much more than before, as it was his bare flesh this time. Izaya was smacked again.

“St-stop!”

Izaya was smacked again.

“Stop it! It hurts!”

***SLAP***

“O-ow! Stop!”

***SLAP***

“I’m really not a masochist! I don’t like pain!”

***SLAP***

“Are you angry or something?”

The rabbit paused. Then he spanked Izaya again.

“Ow! I-I’m sorry, alright?! I’m sorry!”

Izaya was smacked harder than before. Or maybe his bottom had become more sensitive, so it hurt more. Either or way, Izaya called out and tugged on his restraints.

“The hell do you want from me?! Isn’t rape humiliating enough?!”

The rabbit paused. Izaya looked over his shoulder. The rabbit had pulled the PDA out of his pocket and was typing. He held the PDA in front of Izaya’s face.

**[Don’t apologize unless you know what you did wrong. Saying sorry just to stop the punishment isn’t going to work on us.]**

Izaya glowered. “How the hell am I supposed to know what I did wrong? I’ve been obedient, haven’t I? I swallowed my pride and apologized! What more do you want from me—HEE!”

Izaya was spanked again.

“Fine! What did I do wrong?!”

The rabbit took the PDA and put it in his pocket.

“That’s not fair!”

Izaya was spanked again. His bottom became more and more sensitive. The pain enticed a whimper from the informant. Izaya pulled on his restraints.

**_‘What did I do to piss him off? Is it because I said he was annoying?’_ **

“I-I’m sorry I called you annoying.”

Izaya was spanked again. He whimpered and clenched his teeth. His eyes watered over in pain. He refused to acknowledge he wanted to cry. He rested his head against the table. Izaya was spanked again, enticing another whimper.

**_‘What the hell is he pissed off about? I didn’t do anything!’_ **

***SLAP***

“Hngh!”

***SLAP***

“Mm!” Izaya clenched his fists, digging his nails into his hands.

***SLAP***

“Hn!”

The man pressed himself against Izaya’s backside. He placed the PDA in front of the raven’s face.

**[Can you not figure it out?]**

Izaya glared. “If I could, don’t you think I would have apologized appropriately by now?”

The man didn’t respond. He then grabbed the PDA and began typing. He placed it in front of Izaya again.

**[Name]**

Izaya stared. “…Are you fucking serious?”

The informant was spanked. The hit was more of a tap, but it still stung immensely.

“I’ve been calling you rabbit-san and the like for a while now. You haven’t gotten pissy before.”

The rabbit took the PDA. In another minute, he put the device back in front of Izaya.

**[We told you to be patient, as far as names went. No nicknames.]**

“So, you want me to call you kidnapper-san? Fucking—HEE!” Izaya was spanked.

**[Don’t call us anything. Be patient and we’ll tell you our names.]**

“It’s been…what, sixty…one days. And you still haven’t told me your names.”

The rabbit’s hand tightened on the device. Izaya stiffened.

**_‘Am I not supposed to be aware of how long I’ve been here?’_ **

The rabbit typed again. **[Patience.]**

“I’ve been patient, haven’t I?”

Izaya’s rump was rubbed. The informant jolted. The rabbit took the device and put it in his pocket. Izaya heard him pull a plastic wrapper out. Izaya knew what it was without having to look—although he wouldn’t be able to look with the restraints in place anyway. He heard his belt clink and zipper come down. Izaya clenched his fists. The plastic ripped.

Izaya gasped as cold liquids were drizzled on his hole. He felt a rubber-covered digit press against his entrance. It was then pushed in.

“Nngh!” Izaya tilted his head down.

**_‘My ass is sore. Hurry up with this.’_ **

Izaya gasped as that digit pushed against his prostate, eliciting his limp cock to twitch. He closed his eye tight shut and clenched his teeth.

**_‘No, no, no. Don’t get hard. Don’t get—’_ **

“Hm!” Izaya arched as a hand came around his cock.

The rabbit stroked Izaya’s member. The raven swallowed as he pressed his head to the table. The rabbit pressed against that cluster of nerves inside him. Izaya began panting as heat reached his cheeks. He flushed red. His hips moved with the rabbit’s movements. His cock began to rise as a pressure began to build under his stomach.

The fingers were spread, stretching Izaya’s hole. The outer ring strained to the sensation. His body was still tight, despite the pleasure. He couldn’t relax—for obvious reasons. The rabbit didn’t care, however, as he spread and closed his two fingers. He rubbed Izaya’s prostate over and over again. His cock was fully hard now. The rabbit rubbed his thumb over the urethra.

Izaya tugged on his restraints, swallowing hard. He heard the rabbit open another condom. His fingers were removed from Izaya’s body. A moment later, the raven felt something slimy and big rub against his entrance.

“Hnngh!” The rabbit pushed in.

Izaya jolted, pulling on his restraints once again. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the rabbit. The rabbit made eye contact with him. He put his hands on Izaya’s hips and thrust forward.

“Hm!” Izaya swallowed, tilting his head back.

He clenched his fists as the man slowly sheathed himself in Izaya’s body. His hips touched Izaya’s rear. There, he sat still. The rabbit didn’t move. Izaya’s cock twitched to the feel of being filled.

**_‘No, no, no. That shouldn’t feel good. It’s gross. It’s gross…Ah, he’s pressed against it…’_ **

Izaya lifted one foot to curl his toes. The man’s length was pushing nicely against his prostate. Just sitting there doing nothing felt better than he thought it would. Better than he wanted it to.

 ** _‘Just move already, you bastard!’_** Izaya closed his eyes tight shut. **_‘Get this over with!’_**

Izaya told himself that was the reason. However, there was a part of him he refused to acknowledge. A part that said he wanted him to move because he wanted to cum.

There was no way Izaya would want to feel good to a rapist’s cock. Absolutely impossible. He wanted this to end quickly, so he could take a shower and go read his books. Nothing more.

But he couldn’t tell this rabbit that. He couldn’t tell him Izaya wanted him to start moving. Because he would most-likely take it as Izaya wanting it, even if Izaya said it was to get it over with. The rabbit might take that as an invitation that Izaya _did not_ want to give out.

So, the informant remained quiet. His form started to quiver in anticipation. His cock twitched, his thighs trembled. He twisted his wrists in their restraints, clenching his fists.

**_‘Come on, move already.’_ **

The rabbit rubbed his hands against Izaya’s waist.

**_‘Move! Start…’_ **

Izaya clenched his teeth. “If you’re not going to do anything, then let me go already. I want to take a shower.”

The rabbit stared. He slowly pulled his hips back.

**_‘Is he…taking it out?’_ **

Izaya refused to acknowledge the disappointed that bubbled in his chest.

The man thrust forward hard.

“HYAH!” Izaya arched.

The man pulled back. He thrust back in leisurely. He rammed into Izaya’s prostate with each forward thrust. Each time he did, Izaya’s cock twitched—which caused him to clench on the member. Izaya rested his head on the table.

“Hm! Hm! Mm!” Izaya swallowed his voice.

The rabbit put his hand on the table by Izaya’s side. His other hand curled around to grab the raven’s cock.

“Oh!” Izaya jolted back, spearing himself on the man’s length. He then tilted his head down. “N-nah!”

The rabbit began stroking Izaya. The raven arched, his hips starting to move on their own. The rabbit continued to thrust. He moved with Izaya—giving both some heightened pleasure.

“Hah, ah, ah!”

Izaya’s face was becoming so hot while his cock began to leak pre-cum. The pressure under his stomach was building, getting closer and closer to releasing. He wanted to cum.

“Nngh! It…hurts…” Izaya lied. “Hu-hurry up…”

The man said nothing. He instead stroked Izaya with more fervor while pumping his hips into Izaya’s depths.

“Ah! Ah!”

**_‘Hurry! Hurry!’_ **

“Nngh! Nngh!” Izaya bit his bottom lip.

 ** _‘Cum before I do. Cum before I do so this can be over.’_** Izaya told himself.

“Nah, ah! Hur-hurry! Hurry up—AAHAA!”

Izaya saw white as he peaked. The tip of his cock sprayed white liquids onto the folded table. He clamped down on the intruder inside him, his whole body stiffening to the pleasure. Within seconds, the informant fell limp against the table, panting heavily.

The rabbit removed his hand from Izaya’s cock in favor of putting them on Izaya’s hips. He then thrust.

“AAH?!”

Izaya’s eyes stretched wide as the man prodded his prostate—eliciting pleasure to shoot up his spine and make his cock twitch painfully. Another dollop of cum shot out of his member. His legs trembled badly, to the point they nearly gave away. The man thrust hard into Izaya’s depth, without restraint or pause. His slow, rhythmic sex turned into a carnal fucking as the man because more preoccupied on reaching his own orgasm.

However, Izaya’s body needed to rest. Right after cumming, he needed to be allowed a refractory period. Else his senses will be overloaded. It’ll hurt deep in his core as he is over-stimulated. To cum just to relieve pain rather than to feel pleasure. That was what the rabbit was going to do to him if he didn’t let Izaya rest.

“N-no! S-stahp!” Izaya looked over his shoulder. “L-let me rest! I need to—AAHH!”

The rabbit grabbed Izaya’s inner thigh on his left leg. He lifted the limb out of his pajama bottoms and pulled it upwards. Izaya had to lean heavily on his right leg. The rabbit forced his raised limb on the tabletop. Izaya gasped, his entrance tightening due to the position. His insides became uncomfortable. The rabbit pressed his hand to the back of Izaya’s knee so the raven couldn’t pull his leg off.

The rabbit continued to thrust, hard, fast, and without mercy.

“AH, AH, AH!” Izaya arched. “N-NO! NO! I need to rest! I need to—NAAH!”

The man’s nails dug into Izaya’s flesh. The raven could hear his bating breath through the mask. Their skin slapped together. Izaya’s ass cheeks were starting to hurt fiercely while his insides were beginning to friction against the condom. His cock was near convulsing with how much it was twitching. Every time the rabbit stabbed his prostate, Izaya felt his mind go numb. He was starting to feel lightheaded. He saw flashes of white. His scrotums were tightening painfully.

“No more! No more, no more, no more!”

The rabbit said nothing. Just thrust over and over and over. Izaya’s face was so hot. His body was going limp. He lost all strength as he rested his head on the table.

“Sto—Ah! I’m—”

Izaya clenched his teeth to stop himself from saying the words he would regret saying later.

**_‘I’m gonna cum again! I’m gonna cum!’_ **

The rabbit started to growl. If Izaya was in the right state of mind, he would try to remember the sound of his voice. But he could barely even register the sound of his own voice, let alone the bastard who was raping him. The rabbit’s movements started to become more feverish, more desperate as he plowed for his own orgasm.

“AAHH! N-NO! I CAN’T! AAAHH!”

Izaya arched as his vision blurred with light-headedness and a white-hot pleasure. Only a small amount of cum came out of his cock, but the intense pleasure he felt was enough to knock him off his feet. He lost all forms of strength, falling completely limp against the table. His knee smacked particularly hard against the table, but he wasn’t even able to feel the pain. His nerves were completely numb, without question.

Luckily, the painful pleasure ended there as the rabbit came. He groaned deeply as he slammed against Izaya’s backside. He thrust two more times before exhaling heavily. He panted against his mask. Izaya could hear it as the man leaned down. He rested his head in between Izaya’s shoulder blades, holding himself up on his elbows that were on either side of the raven—so his full weight didn’t crush Izaya.

**_‘…Today…was all about pain, wasn’t it?’_ **

After a minute of resting, the rabbit sat up. Slowly, he began pulling his cock out. Izaya’s finger twitched but that was all the response he could give to the sensation.

**_‘Making me like it wasn’t enough. They want me to like the pain too. Probably so they could be as rough as they want without me getting hysterical or violent or whatever.’_ **

The rabbit pulled out completely.

“Nn…” Izaya felt oddly empty but didn’t voice that opinion.

**_‘They want me to be a masochist. They’re obviously sadists but they don’t want to make me some cum-whore slave. They want me to enjoy their kinks and their kinks might be on the painful side so they’re easing me in…Or something…’_ **

Izaya decided he’d think more on it when he could use his brain properly again. For now, he just wanted to rest. He didn’t even care to take a shower, he was so exhausted. Just…rest his eyes for only a moment. Rest his pulsing lower half and trembling body. He needed a minute. Or two.


End file.
